The Secret of the Jumi
by CrystalAkuna
Summary: YYHHP The YYH gang (plus a few others) have been asked to go to Hogwarts to protect, stop, and rescue three different people. Protect Harry Potter, stop the dark wizard, and rescue the mysterious Oracle. And theres something about her, Hiei likes...19
1. Prologue

**Crystal****: Hello all, and welcome to my first Yu Yu Hakusho fic! Now, I do not own YYH, and I do not own Harry Potter, and anyone who died in either are alive now, I'm not mentioning names. The term 'Jumi' comes from the game 'Legend of Mana' by Squaresoft, so it doesn't belong to me either. The only character in my use is Oracle, who is a Jumi, all others belong to Squaresoft.**

**Crystal: Anyway, I would like to dedicate this whole story to the other Siora. I used only three ideas from her story, which you fill find under my favorites list. I used the fact that the team was going to 'protect' someone at Hogwarts, and then something that has to do with demons, but I can not say without giving away the whole plot line. And, I used the idea for them to stay at Grimauld  So, here is the prologue.**

**Prologue**

****

_Jumi_

__

_In a land called Mana, there is a __Bejeweled__City__. This city is home to a magical race called the Jumi. _

_The Jumi are born from a single grain of magic, left by an elemental spirit. Around this grain grows the Jumi's core, which then forms the body. After 50 years, a Jumi is born (Looks to be the age of 1 in human years.) _

_The newborn Jumi is then taken in by one who is older, and they grow up learning the ways of this particular Jumi, and the ways of the other Jumi._

_At the age of 200 (Looks to be the age of 8 in human years), a Jumi must pick if it is to be a guardian or a knight._

_Guardians are those who prefer not to fight, and just bring piece between the Jumi and other races._

_Knights are those who protect the guardians, making sure their cores are not stolen or that they are not kidnapped. This reason is because the core of a Jumi holds the most power in any universe, in any galaxy. If their core is stolen, they will die, and the only way to revive them is for their core to be retrieved and healed by Florina, whose tears can heal anyone at any time, if she is willing to offer them trust._

_At the age of 350 (Looks to be the age of 14 in human years), a Jumi must begin on their quest after 150 years of training for whatever they pursue in life. Guardians must find knights, and knights must find guardians. It may sound simple, yet it is a very difficult task. Especially if there are more knights then guardians, or vise-versa._

_Jumi's have been said to be cursed creatures, ones that bring death to those who see them. This is true, and yet false. To steal a Jumi core for power is what curses you. In fact, it will suck out your life power if you keep it anywhere close to your body, and cause you to lose all nutrition and die out. But, to see a Jumi, and to treat it nicely, will only be a reward when they say that you can touch their core._

_Touching one with permission will give the person a new ability, or improve an old one, or heal a wound. Jumi's are said to be kind creatures when thought of and talked to nicely, but nasty when they are tricked or talked badly about._

_But, the danger dose not end there. A Jumi, no matter what element, must never love that of a different race. The only people to care and love the Jumi are other Jumi. For if s creature of another race cries for a Jumi, they shall turn to stone._

_It has been said, once, that a young girl, whom people called the goddess of Mana, befriended the Jumi. She helped them, protected them, and they all warned her to stay away from their kind. Until that one fateful day, when the last of the Jumi's cores was taken, and swallowed by a Jewel Lord. The goddess of Mana fought for her friends, destroying the beast. She looked at the fading figures of her two friends, who stared back at her, before she began to cry._

_The two Jumi's yelled at her to stop, but it was too late. The tear fell from her eye, and she turned to stone instantly. The tear hit the floor like a rock would, and then, Florina, one of the two remaining Jumi, saw that it was a crystal tear. She felt herself turn solid, and saw other Jumi turn up around her. In fact, all the Jumi were there in that room._

_They all saw the stoned goddess, and Florina said that for all of her deeds, they would shed tears for her. And so they did. The goddess of Mana lived on, protecting the Jumi still, and the only one of different race allowed in the __Bejeweled__City__…_

~*~*~

(**A/N Above is just some history that might make the story easier to follow. And if you could tell, a Jumi ages one human year every 25 years, just a little fact maybe you'd like to know. Oh, and a lot of the history is from the game, a lot of it is made up by me. So, on with it.)**

"Why are we here again?" Yusuke groaned with his hands placed behind his head. He was walking in circles around the furniture in Koenma's office.

"We're here for an assignment" Kurama reminded him. He was leaning against a wall in the corner, almost completely hidden by the shadows.

"Yes, detective, you should put your brain into use" Hiei remarked, sitting in his usual place. The window sill.

"Then where is pacifier-breath?" Yusuke questioned, leaning on said persons desk.

"I would prefer it if you didn't call me that" squeaked a voice, causing Yusuke to jump and turn. The other two sat unfazed.

"Don't do that" Yusuke complained, and Koenma just looked at him, before opening his mouth.

"Where is Botan?" He asked. Nobody answered. "Then she must still be getting her" Koenma muttered. But, the three in the room picked up the noise.

"Who else is coming with us?" Kurama asked coolly. (**A/N *sighs with hearts in eyes***)   

"You'll see when she arrives" Koenma answered.

"By the way Koenma" Yusuke began, trying hard to not make the prince yell at him again, "Where's Kuwabara?" He asked.

"I was beginning to wonder that myself" Kurama spoke up.

"Well, I asked him if he wanted to come on this assignment, since really he would just be a bother. I told him about it, and he said he got enough studying at his regular school" Koenma said.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Yusuke asked.

"It means the Kuwabara isn't smart enough for the job" Botan said, walking into the room.

"I agree with that" Hiei said. "But, he isn't smart for any job."

"Boton, where is the one you were to acquire" Koenma asked.

"She'll be in in a moment" Botan answered, smiling at Hiei. He looked at her strangely. 

"Then we'll wait till she arrives" Koenma said. Botan sat herself down, and they waited in a few moments of silence.

"Botan…?" Questioned a voice. Hiei's face went suddenly pale.

"I'm in here" Botan said. The door opened and in stepped Yukina. Hiei froze, and tried not to look at his twin sister.

"Now that everyone is here, I'll get to the assignment" Koenma stated. "You are going to go to a school called Hogwarts, a school for witches and wizards" Koenma stated.

"Are you joking?" Yusuke asked.

"No, it's called Hogwarts. Here, I have your letters" Koenma said, holding up five envelopes addressed in emerald green ink. "You can read them later. They have acceptance letters and supply lists inside" Koenma said, throwing the letters to each said person, who opened them despite the fact Koenma told them not to.

"And where are we supposed to get these things?" Yusuke asked.

"You don't have to worry about that. Until the start of term, you will be staying at Number 12, Grimmauld place, the headquarters to the Order of the Phoenix. This is a defense group against the evil that is after the world and a boy by the name of Harry Potter" Koenma informed them.

"So, our assignment is to go to school?" Yusuke asked.

"Not exactly. Your assignment is to protect Harry Potter, and to stop the dark wizard. I've been hearing things, and according to demons, this dark wizard is trying to become one himself" Koenma said. "You have to stop him" Koenma said.

"Is that all, or do we get fancy cars that turn into robots?" Yusuke asked. Koenma glared at him in a way.

"No, in fact, it's not all" Koenma said. "You're also there on a rescue mission for a girl named Jumi. She was kidnapped a while back, and she harnesses great power. We have a feeling that this dark wizard is after her as well. Do you accept?" Koenma asked.

"Wait a second. Where is this school, and what exactly do we tell our parents?" Yusuke asked.

"Well, your parents have been informed that it's a free transfer program, though, no students will be coming to take your place. This school is in England" Koenma informed.

"ENGLAND?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes, and you should better hurry home and pack. Your flight leaves in two hours."

~*~*~

**Crystal****: Ok, I hope you liked it. If not, tell me, if you do, well, TELL ME! And it's short because it's a prologue. Now, I need some help deciding on this. I'll leave it open for a while, though. It's who I'm going to pair Kurama with, and who I'm going to pair Hiei with. So, vote on these.**

**Hiei/Botan**

**Hiei/Other**

**Kurama/Botan**

**Kurama/Yukina**

**Kurama/Other**

**Crystal****: And no, I will not pair Hiei and Kurama, because I don't do Yaoi. Maybe on certain circumstances, but no, not in this. And if you have a problem with that then maybe you shouldn't read this story.**

**Author who doesn't want to read: Then maybe I won't.**

**Crystal****: Oh yea?**

**Author: YEA!**

**Crystal****: Please don't go!**

**Author: Ok ^_^**

**Crystal****: Ok, well, review and tell me what you think. And when I said 'Other' in the couple's thing, please name who you mean. Remember, I still have to introduce Oracle, so maybe you should save it for a while. Ciao! ******


	2. The Jumi

**Crystal****: Hello all, and welcome to my first Yu Yu Hakusho fic! Now, I do not own YYH, and I do not own Harry Potter, and anyone who died in either are alive now, I'm not mentioning names. The term 'Jumi' comes from the game 'Legend of Mana' by Squaresoft, so it doesn't belong to me either. The only character in my use is Oracle, who is a Jumi, all others belong to Squaresoft.**

**Crystal: Anyway, I would like to dedicate this whole story to the other Siora. I used only three ideas from her story, which you fill find under my favorites list. I used the fact that the team was going to 'protect' someone at Hogwarts, and then something that has to do with demons, but I can not say without giving away the whole plot line. And, I used the idea for them to stay at ****Grimmauld Place****. So, here is the next chapter.**

~*~*~

"I'm tired" whined Yusuke as they stepped off their plane into London airport.

"Will you shut up" Botan said. She was a bit grumpy, but otherwise as perky as usual.

"Please, don't fight" Yukina said, in a calm fit seeing as she had slept through the entire thing.

"Leave them be" Hiei said silently. Yukina smiled at him, and Hiei tried his best to not say anything stupid. 

"So, who are we supposed to meet?" Kurama asked. He, too, had slept the whole ride.

"A group of red-heads and one boy with raven hair. Apparently, that is our assignment" Botan said.

"Hey, what happens when they find out we're not humans, but not exactly witches and wizards?" Yusuke asked.

"Well, Koenma said that if we would like, we may tell them. But I suggest we don't for a while" Kurama said.

"Yes, lets just find the family and go" Hiei said, turning his head to the side.

"Fine" Botan said. They began to walk through the airport, people throwing odd looks at Botan's aqua blue hair, and Kurama's fuchsia hair.

"You'd think a group of red-heads in this place would be easier to find" remarked Yusuke, before he knocked into someone.

"Yusuke!" Botan shrieked, walking over and helping the person up. It was a young red-head.

"Hey, I didn't do anything" Yusuke said. Botan shot a glare at him.

"Please excuse my companion, he owns no manors" Botan said. The girls stood. "Oh" Botan said, noticing the red hair. "You wouldn't happen to have a boy with raven hair traveling with you, would you?" Botan asked. The girl nodded slightly.

"Oh" Botan said again. "I guess we found them" she said to the others.

"Hey, I found them" Yusuke said. Botan glared at him.

"My name is Botan" the said person said.

"Oh, your one of the people we're here to pick up" the girl said.

"Yes, and these are my friends, Hiei, Kurama, and Yukina" Botan said.

"What about me?" Yusuke asked.

"And this is the other person, Yusuke" Botan said, prodding her finger in his direction.

"I'll show you other person…" Yusuke muttered darkly, his index finger sparking slightly.

"Don't" Kurama said, motioning to all the people around. Yusuke muttered under his breath.

"I'm Ginny" the red headed girl said. "I'll take you over to my family then" Ginny said, she began to walk through the crowd, and they followed easily, till they saw a large sea of red with a small island of black.

"Mum, mum, I found them" Ginny said, walking towards the group. A plump, red headed woman walked out of the crowd and towards the group.

"Molly Weasley" she said, shaking hands with all of the teens. "These are my sons Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, and Ron. This is Ron's friend Harry, and I see you've met my daughter Ginny" Mrs. Weasley said. "And this is my husband Arthur" Mrs. Weasley said, pointing to the tall, gangly man beside her.

"I'm Botan" the said person said, introducing herself for the second time.

"Yusuke" said person said.

"Kurama" he said.

"Hn."

"And this is Hiei" Kurama said, motioning to the fire demon.

"I'm Yukina, it is a pleasure to meet you" Yukina said, bowing.

"Then, shall we be going" Arthur said. The group nodded, and walked towards two emerald green cars. The five spirit dwellers sat with Ron and Harry in one of the cars, and everyone else in the other. The ride was silent…for a while.

"Do you smell roses?" Ron asked suddenly. Four heads turned to the fox demon, who just looked out the window he was sitting next to.

"No" Kurama said, his cheeks with just the slightest tint of pink.

The cars stopped a few moments later in the middle of a small village. Everyone got out, and they waited till the cars were out of sight.     

"This way" Arthur said, and they walked down a path, and stood between Number 11 and Number 13. They watched as a house formed between the two houses, and they walked up the pathway. Arthur opened the door, and let the others inside.

"How about the boys show you all your rooms, and then we'll have a spot of lunch" Molly smiled, before walking off towards a door which most likely led to the kitchen.

"Come on" Ron said. They made their way up a set of stairs, and walked down the hallway.

"There used to be a portrait that screamed here when you made to much noise, but Professor Lupin figured out how to get rid of it" Ginny explained.

"Professor Lupin?" Yukina asked.

"He used to be a professor at Hogwarts" Ginny explained. They nodded.

"So, what year are you all in?" Ron asked, as they turned down a hallway.

"Sixth" they all said together. Even though Kurama was older then them, they wanted all to be in the same year. So, Kurama would just have to be 16 again.

"Our year" Harry spoke up. They stopped at a door, which they opened to a room with three beds and baby blue walls. 

"This is our room, I'm guessing" Yusuke said, walking in and dropping his bag on the bed closest to the door. Kurama walked into the room, and Hiei appeared next to the window in a second. Harry and Ron rubbed their eyes, before walking to the room next door, which connected to the boys' room. It was purple and had three beds as well, this was the girls' room.

"We're in the room across the hall" the boys informed the other boys, and they nodded.

"Um…Ron" Yusuke said suddenly. Ron's head appeared from his door. "I know it might sound like I'm crazy, but this picture is…is…moving" Yusuke said.

"Well, of course it moves" Ron said, walking over.

"What?" Yusuke asked.

"Wait, you're not a muggle, are you?" Ron asked, stepping back a little.

"A…a…what?" Yusuke said.

"Someone with no magic" Ron said.

"I wouldn't say that" Yusuke muttered.

"Who are you?" Ron asked.

"We're not supposed to tell" Yusuke said. "At least not now."

"It's time for lunch!" Molly yelled. Yusuke jumped.

"Yes, food!" He crowed, before walking out of the room. Kurama followed, and Hiei stood there.

"Coming?" Ron asked. Hiei turned.

"Hn" Hiei replied. He disappeared from the spot he was standing, and appeared walking next to Kurama. Ron rubbed his eyes again.

"I must be hallucinating" Ron said, as Harry walked out and they headed for the kitchen.

~*~*~

"FOOD!" Yusuke hollered as he burst into the kitchen. Ginny, Botan, Yukina, and Molly turned to look at him. They were all cooking. "Botan…your cooking?" Yusuke asked nervously.

**Mind Sequence**

****

***Botan cooking, and then burning down half of the house, Yusuke be frantic in the back round***

**End Mind Sequence**

****

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?" Botan asked. Yusuke shook his head, and sat down. Kurama walked into the kitchen, and Hiei appeared on the opposite side of Yusuke.

"AH!" Yusuke screamed, falling backwards. "Don't do that!" Yusuke hollered at Hiei.

"Do what?" Hiei said, appearing next to Yusuke who fell over again.

"That!" Yusuke said.

"Oh, shut your mouth, detective" Hiei said, as he went back to his seat. Yusuke sat back in his seat, mumbling to himself.

"Here you are" Yukina said, setting a plate of food in front of Hiei, who just nodded, but he had gone a bit paler. 

"Here" Ginny said, setting food down in front of Yusuke and Kurama.

"Thank you" Kurama said, picking up his fork. Yusuke began to shovel food into his mouth, and finished even before Kurama had put the fork in his mouth. Botan set another plate in front of Yusuke, who also paled.

"Eat up" Botan smiled, and Yusuke took small bites of the food, afraid of poisoning. Harry and Ron walked in, retrieving plates as well, and soon the other Weasleys appeared. Two other men walked into the room as well, that the spirit dwellers didn't recognize. One of them seemed to notice, because he walked over and smiled.

"Remus Lupin" he said, shaking hands in turn with all of them except Hiei.

"Yusuke."

"Botan."

"Kurama."

"Yukina."

"Hiei" everyone was surprised as Hiei introduced themselves, but shrugged this off.

"And this is my friend, and Harry's godfather, Sirius Black" Lupin introduced. He nodded, and the five nodded as well. The door opened again, and a man with silver hair walked in.

"Albus" Arthur said, standing, wiping his hand off, and shook the mans hand. The man nodded. Then, he turned, looking at the five.

"If you would come with me" he said to the five. They nodded, excused themselves, and left. Well, all of them didn't excuse themselves. (**A/N *cough*Hiei*cough.)**

"My name is Albus Dumbledore, and I'm Headmaster of Hogwarts" the man introduced. "I already know who you are, no need in introducing yourself."

"Now, your boss, Koenma, I asked him to ask you to rescue something. But, I seemed to have stumbled upon Oracle and rescued her myself. See, I arranged this meeting 50 years ago, before most of you weren't born and before you got your powers. 

"But, I would like you to protect her. She will be staying here till it comes time to go to Hogwarts, so be sure to not let her out of your sight. Would you like to meet her?" He asked. The five nodded. Dumbledore pulled out a small box from inside his robes. It was pure silver with green lettering all over it, in a different language. There was a single emerald at the top. Dumbledore placed the box on the floor, growing it with a swish of his wand. 

He knocked on the box for times, paused for a good ten seconds, then knocked again. The top opened slowly by itself, but then they noticed a clothed arm pushing it up. The lid fell back, and there sat a girl. She had silver green hair, which went strait to the bottom of her back. There was a bun at the back of her head, held by long, white, curly sea shells. 

She was wearing a long, green dress, her creamy feet just showing, since she wasn't wearing any shoes. The dress had a large, emerald green bow around the center, and off the shoulder sleeves. In the crease of her neck was a peacock green stone, swirling slowly, but it seemed to stay there. 

Around her neck she wore what looked like a white slice of a pearl, hanging on a silver string. She had a single silver hoop on her upper right lobe.

She looked at the five, her eyes turning from a soft green to a shocking silver.

"Calm down Oracle, these are your protectors" Dumbledore said, and her eyes turned green once more.

"Hello" she said softly, her voice like the sound of rain on flowers, but with a windy feeling inside of it. "I am Oracle Dia of the Jumi, 2nd Order in the Royal Diamond Court, 3rd in the Jumi Knights, and younger sister of Diana, Ruler of the Jumi" Oracle said.

"That's a fancy title" Yusuke said. The girl stood, seeming to be an inch shorter then Hiei. She looked at Yusuke, her eyes turning red.

"You will insult my people?" She hissed, her voice now like the howling wind of a storm mixed with the crackling flames of hell. Yusuke took a step back.

"I wouldn't make her angry, Yusuke. Oracle is a Jumi Knight, even though she is the future ruler" Dumbledore said.

"You're lucky" Oracle said, before her eyes turned green once more, and her voice back to it's comforting way.

"Oracle, this is Yusuke, Botan, Kurama, Yukina, and Hiei" Dumbledore said, nodding to them all in turn. Oracle bowed, before standing.

"If I could, Aldu, may I change?" Oracle asked, using her nickname for the headmaster. He nodded, and she climbed into the box, which shut. It opened about a second later, and Oracle stepped out again.

This time, she was wearing gene green pants, with an emerald lining. She was wearing a bust top, the stone still in the same black, with gene green sleeves. The top matched the pant color, with emerald lining as well. The sleeves had their own color. She still wore the same hair sticks and necklace and earrings, and her lips had went from pearly pink to cherry red. 

And across her back was a spear. The stick seemed to be made of the same shell in her hair, the pointed point showing over her right shoulder. The end was silver, with green gems around adorning the silver brace that held it. The shells, and the hair sticks, which they had just noticed, were silver as well.

"Thank you, Aldu" Oracle said. She stepped out, revealing green shoes, which turned up at the end like clogs. She stretched, yawning, and then smiled at the others, her eyes sparkling.

"Um, Oracle, how old are you?" Botan asked.

"I'm 400" she said. "Jumi's age slowly. With ever 25 years, we age 1 year" Oracle explained. They nodded.

"Where are you from?" Yukina asked. Oracles' eyes turned a dark shade of blue, losing their sparkle. "The Bejeweled City, In Mana" she said, sitting back in the box. 

"Mana?" Yusuke asked. Oracle didn't need to look up to tell them she was angry at Yusuke again, because the stone on her chest let out a blazing and blinding flare, settling back in after a while.

"Oracle, you know Mana is not known on our world" Dumbledore said, and Oracle nodded.

"Yes, but he had no need to ask about it with such distaste" Oracle said. Botan hit Yusuke on the head. "But, I will explain. Mana is a land that used to live in piece, till one day, the power of Mana was stolen. Then, the Mana Goddess came, and saved us all. Mana was moved from earth a long time ago, and placed in the spirit world, but we were still living" Oracle explained.

"The Bejeweled City is the city where all Jumi are born and raised till they become 200, where they must start training to be either a guardian or a knight. In my case, I'm both" Oracle said.

"I am the future leader of the Jumi, my elder sister being leader at the moment, and 50 years ago, on my quest to find a Jumi guardian, I was kidnapped and brought to the human realm, where I was being shown off in a shop. Then, Aldu came and saved me" Oracle said, her eyes green and sparkling for a moment, but then they turned blue again.

"If I don't return soon, the Jumi will be without a leader, and then Mana will be in disarray once more" Oracle explained.

"Excuse me, Oracle, but what is that on your chest that blinded us a few moments back?" Yusuke asked. Her eyes flashed with red, and the stone flashed quickly.

"This is my core. It is split between an Undine, a Jinn, and a Dryad, spirits from our world. I grew from their power, forming my core, and I was born 25 years later. It tells me when things happen, and possesses the most powerful magic known to any universe. But, we are hunted because of them, and that last hunter wasn't seen since before I was born, when the Mana Goddess was still saving my home.

"And then, there was the man who kidnapped me, but that was just by luck that he had stumbled into our world, but once you've left Mana, unless you live there, there is no way of being able to return unless invited.

"My core has told me that my friends, Rubeun and Elazul have been searching for me, and even my best friend, Esmeralda is trying to help. But, that is all, there is no trouble and no one but me has been kidnapped" Oracle said. Her head fell into her hands, and she sat there silently.

"You've gone through a lot, haven't you?" Yukina asked, kneeling next to her. Oracle looked up, and they thought she would have been crying, but her eyes weren't even glossy. "I thought you had been crying" Yukina confessed. 

"No, Jumi's can't cry" Oracle said, surprising the group. "It is only possible if someone is in danger, and they have no way of living. Jumi tears can bring even a Jumi stone to life" Oracle said.

"And if someone was to cry for a Jumi" Oracle said, her eyes almost black now, "They would turn to…stone" she choked out the last word, as if crying invisible tears that didn't affect your body or others in any way, only as a way to suppress sadness.

"So please, I warn you, especially you three" she motioned to the boys, "You must not learn to care for me, or worse…fall in love with me" Oracle said. Everyone stood in silent for a moment, as Oracles eyes turned lighter, till they were a bright shade of azure.

"Well, I must be going. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley know that Oracle will be staying here till start of term. Oracle, you'll be sharing a room with Yukina and Botan, and I think that you should sleep for a while. I'll try again tonight to get in contact with Diana. Goodnight" and before they knew it, Dumbledore was gone, and Oracle was asleep, with the box small once more and in her hand.

"So, which one of us will take her to our room?" Botan asked. "And Yusuke shouldn't do it, considering that she already hates him" Botan pointed out, making Yusuke fall on the floor anime-style. 

"I'll do it" Kurama volunteered, walking towards the sleeping figure and picking her up. She barely weighed anything at all, like a feather blowing in the wind. Kurama disappeared up the stairs with the sleeping girl in his arms, and the others went back into the kitchen. 

~*~*~

**Crystal****: Ok, I hope you liked it. If not, tell me, if you do, well, TELL ME! I put just a little in there, fluff for you who don't know, just because I have no idea about couples. See, that's what you wonderful, wonderful readers are for. Here you go! *Gives all the readers lots and lots of ice cream and sweets*. **

**Hiei/Botan**

**Hiei/Other**

**Kurama/Botan**

**Kurama/Yukina**

**Kurama/Other**

**Crystal****: And no, I will not pair Hiei and Kurama, because I don't do Yaoi. Maybe on certain circumstances, but no, not in this. And if you have a problem with that then maybe you shouldn't read this story.**

**Author who doesn't want to read: Then maybe I won't.**

**Crystal****: Oh yea?**

**Author: YEA!**

**Crystal****: Please don't go!**

**Author: Ok ^_^**

**Crystal****: Ok, well, review and tell me what you think. And when I said 'Other' in the couple's thing, please name who you mean. Remember, I still have to introduce Oracle, so maybe you should save it for a while. Ciao! ******


	3. The Rooftop Battle

**Crystal****: Hello all, and welcome to my first Yu Yu Hakusho fic! Now, I do not own YYH, and I do not own Harry Potter, and anyone who died in either are alive now, I'm not mentioning names. The term 'Jumi' comes from the game 'Legend of Mana' by Squaresoft, so it doesn't belong to me either. The only character in my use is Oracle, who is a Jumi, all others belong to Squaresoft.**

**Crystal: Anyway, I would like to dedicate this whole story to the other Siora. I used only three ideas from her story, which you fill find under my favorites list. I used the fact that the team was going to 'protect' someone at Hogwarts, and then something that has to do with demons, but I can not say without giving away the whole plot line. And, I used the idea for them to stay at ****Grimmauld Place****. So, here is the next chapter.**

~*~*~

"What's that sound?" Moaned Yusuke, at about 1:30am. "Make it shut up!" He said.

"It's coming from the girls' room" Hiei said.

"What in the world could one of them be doing?" Yusuke said, as he stepped out of bed.

Kurama followed him, and Hiei did as well. They opened the door to see Botan and Yukina sitting on the floor behind one of the beds. On the window sill sat Oracle, with a flute to her lips. It was the most beautiful sound that any of them had ever heard before, and by a look at the color of Oracle's eyes, she was sad.

She let the flute from her lips, but the music continued to play, and she began to hum and sing to it.

_Sometimes I feel_

_So all alone_

_Finding myself calling your name_

_When we're apart_

_So far away_

_Hoping it's me that you're thinking of_

_Could it be true?_

_Could it be real?_

_My heart says that you're the one_

_There's no one else_

_You're the only one for me_

_Yes, this time my loves the real thing_

_Never felt that love was so right_

_The world seemed such an empty place_

_We need someone we could give our all_

_Baby, it's you_

_We'll be together_

_Now and forever_

The five watching clapped, and Oracle turned in surprise, her eyes turning silver, and then amber, a blush tinting her cheeks.

"You were listening?" Oracle asked silently.

"It's a very beautiful song" Yukina said.

"Mhmm, me and my friend Elazul would always sing the first two verses, because it's a song meant to be sung by a guy and a girl. We never really fit into the rest of the song" Oracle explained, looking out of the window at the large silver orb hanging in the sky. Her core twinkled, and Oracle jumped. She looked down at it.

"What happened?" Kurama asked.

"My core, it only does that when another Jumi is close by or if something really really good happens" Oracle explained. "Diana?" Oracle said, holding the shard around her neck.

"What is that, Oracle?" Botan asked.

"It's a piece of my holder sister's core. She gave it to me before I left, and said if I was ever in trouble, I could hold this and think about her, and she would be there to help. Her or another Jumi" Oracle said.

_Oracle_

Oracle's head snapped up, and she looked around.

"Who said that?" She said.

"No one said anything" Hiei said.

_Think, Oracle_

"Diana…?" Oracle said out loud.

_Listen, Oracle, Elazul heard you tonight. He, Rubeun, and Esmeralda are going to come and help you_

"With what?" Oracle asked.

_You must help protect Harry Potter and his world. If their world is destroyed, our world will be destroyed._

"When will they be here?"

_You should see them when you go to Aldu's school, he knows they are coming. Do not give up hope…_

"Diana…?" Oracle asked, but there was no answer. "Are you still there? Diana?!" Oracle asked frantically, but no voice responded.

"Oracle, what's wrong?" Hiei asked. Oracle turned, and they looked at her eyes. They were blue again, but glassy. Her eyes turned silver.

"That…that…that's impossible" Oracle said, reaching her hand up. "Only the Clarius can shed tears, and Florina is still alive" Oracle said.

"Well, is it possible that there could be more then one Clarius at a time?" Kurama asked.

"I'm not sure, there isn't anything that says there can't be" Oracle explained. 'But now, my core is more powerful. I'll be moved to 1st court, and now I'm almost stronger then Florina herself. I'm younger, so my power is stronger, and Florina had never learned the ways of a Jumi knight" Oracle said. Her eyes now flashed different colors every second.

"Maybe you should get some sleep, Oracle" Yukina said. But Oracle didn't move, she turned back to look out the window.

"Hurry you guys" she muttered, though all the people in the room could here. "Hurry."

"Hurry who? Who's coming?" Kurama asked.

"Elazul, Rubeun, and Esmeralda" Oracle said, and then she fainted. Or maybe she fell asleep. Hiei appeared next to her, catching her before she hit the floor. He appeared over by her bed, laying her down.

"Good catch, Hiei" Yusuke said, before walking back into the room where he slept, and falling asleep on top of the blankets.

"Goodnight" Botan called.

"Hn." 

~*~*~

"Oracle, are you coming down for breakfast?" Botan asked. No answer. Botan sighed, and turned to Yukina. "She's been like that since the night she heard about her friends. She just sits in her dress all day. I think we're the only people besides the Weasley elders who know she's here."

"You're probably right, but there's nothing we can do for it" Yukina said. They walked into the kitchen, sitting themselves down. The only other people in there were the three boys, and the adults.

"Still not eating?" Kurama asked.

"No" both the girls sighed.

"Has she even talked?" Hiei asked.

"No, she just sits by the window, looking at the street" Botan said.

"She probably needs to let off some steam" Yusuke said.

"Maybe she should train" Hiei said. "That spear of her she has has an amazing aura. It will probably help to train with it to release her stress."

"I've got an idea" Botan spoke up.

~*~*~

"I'm not doing it" Hiei grunted.

"Yes you are. We were sent to protect her, well, mostly, so you should help and make her happy" Botan said.

"I'm not going in there, you can't make me" Hiei said. Botan knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" They heard, and it was amazing how, since the voice was no louder then a whisper. Botan prodded Hiei in the back. He sighed.

"Fine" he mouthed. "Hiei" he answered. Botan smiled, and walked away.

"Come in" the voice said. Hiei opened the door, and Oracle turned and smiled slightly at him. Her eyes were green, but slightly blue, and there was water along her clothes. She had been crying.

"You've been crying" Hiei said.

"Yes" Oracle said. "But not of sadness."

"Then why don't you talk, or sleep, or eat at all?" Hiei asked, leaning against the wall next to the window.

"Because, Botan told me about the other people here. How am I supposed to explain myself, when the only people to know of Jumi are those who protect them? If too many people find out, we'll become endangered once again" Oracle said.

"Would you like to relieve the stress?" Hiei asked. Oracle looked at him, her eyes turning a brighter green. "Your eyes are like mood stones" Hiei said without thinking. Her eyes turned emerald and began to sparkle.

"You really know how to charm a lady, but I would prefer it if we could just be friends" Oracle joked. Hiei smiled slightly. (***gasp*)**

"Let's go to the roof" Hiei said, and Oracle stood, and followed him out of the room. "How fast can you run?" Hiei asked.

"Wanna find out?" Oracle asked, her eyes turning orange. Hiei nodded. Oracle winked at him, before disappearing.

"You coming?" She called, three floors above him.

"I'm already here" he said, appearing next to her.

"I guess we're both just as fast" Oracle said.

"Guess so" Hiei said, smiling a bit more. "How did you get to be that fast?"

"Well, I studied with Jinn for 10 years, so, having the wind on your side is always a good thing" Oracle winked. "Come on, I'll beat you to the roof" she challenged, her eyes turning orange once more.

"I'd like to see you try" Hiei said, his eyes sparkling. They both took of, staying neck in neck, though nobody could see them. They passed the twins, who looked after them like they were a gust of wind, and they passed Sirius, who narrowed his eyes in their direction.

"I win!" Oracle called.

"You did not" Hiei said.

"I did so" Oracle said.

"Really?" Hiei asked.

"No, it was a tie" Oracle smiled. Hiei raised an eyebrow at her. She smiled, before taking her spear with one of her hands, and twirling it to her front.

"This is the Spear of Prophecy. Many find it hard to cope with, or believe its legend. It was the one used by the Mana goddess in most of her journey, especially to protect the Jumi. I can kill a monster in three swings, and I'm talking Jewel Beast, without magic or ST" Oracle said.

"Then lets begin" Hiei said, pulling out his katana.

"You have the talk, but do you have the moves to back it up?" Oracle smiled, as she lunged toward him, hitting him in the back with her side end. She turned. Hiei did as well, a red mark across his bare back.

He took his sword, dashing towards her, and slashing at her arm, which she blocked with her spear. 

"It appears both of us do" Hiei remarked, as Oracle flipped over him and landed cat like five feet away from him. She put the point of the spear on the ground, before lunging herself into the air.

"Mighty Javelin!" She called, as the spear pulled in energy. A beam of light shot from her spear, hitting a foot away from Hiei.

"You missed" he said. Oracle smirked. There was a large explosion, causing Hiei to be thrown back into a wall. The place where the explosion took place left no mark. Oracle floated safely to the ground, smirking. She never even noticed the small crowd by the door.

"And that was my weakest attack" Oracle smiled.

"Have you let off enough steam?" Hiei asked, appearing beside her.

"Yes, thank you" Oracle smiled, sliding his spear back on her back.

"Hey, Hiei, you got your ass kicked by a girl!" Yusuke called from the group. Hiei turned and glared.

"Leave it to me" Oracle whispered. From a green pouch hanging at her waist, she pulled out a bit of silver power. "Yusuke, do you like water?" Oracle asked.

"I guess" Yusuke said.

"How about typhoon water?" Oracle asked innocently.

"Not if I'm in it" he said.

"Really?" Oracle asked, winking at Hiei who smirked. She put the small amount of powder to her lips. "Jinn and Undine Typhoon" Oracle called, blowing on the powder. It spun through the air, falling on Yusuke, and then swallowing him in a water twister.

"How long?" Oracle asked Hiei.

"Give it a minute" Hiei said. After another few minutes, Oracle called off the power. Two figures formed in front of her, before disappearing in the wind.

"And those were?" Hiei asked.

"Jinn and Undine" Oracle said, before closing the pouch slightly. She walked over to Yusuke with Hiei a step behind her. "You should be ok, you know, they don't hurt people unless I tell them to" Oracle said, helping Yusuke stand up. He spat out some water.

"Damn, you're powerful" Yusuke said.

"No, just experienced" Oracle smiled. She turned to look at the rest of the group, and her eyes flashed to silver quickly.

"Did…did…did her eyes just change colors?" Harry asked. Oracle backed up slowly, hitting Hiei slightly.

"It's ok, Oracle, they stay at the house to" Botan said. Oracles eyes softened a bit, but were still intense silver. Hiei stood his guard as well, because one of these people he didn't know.

"First, Hiei, this is Hermione" Botan introduced the bushy-haired girl.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, this is Oracle" Yukina introduced. Oracle bowed.

"Your eyes, they change colors?" Harry asked.

"Yes" Oracle said, her eyes now settling on a purple color. "They match my moods or my situation" she said before anyone had a chance to speak. "As Hiei calls them, 'mood stones'" Oracle said, doing the bending bunny ears with her fingers on the words.

"Don't do that" Hiei said, looking at her with a sideways glance, his hands crossed over his chest.

"Don't do 'what'?" Oracle asked, doing the bunny ear thing again.

"That" Hiei said.

"This" Oracle said, doing it again.

"Yes, that" Hiei said.

"Ok" Oracle chirped, her eyes now a dark emerald, sparkling in the sun. Her core let off a twinkle, and everyone jumped. Oracle looked down at it.

"They got closer!" She squealed, hugging Hiei who looked down at her. She detached herself. 

"Who got closer?" Hermione asked. Oracle's eye flashed silver, before returning to emerald.

"My friends" Oracle answered simply.

"And what is that?" Ron asked, pointing to her core.

"It is for me to know, and tell you if I feel like it" Oracle said, sitting Indian style…in the air.

"Wait a second, how are you doing that?" Harry asked, un-believingly.

"Wind. Wow, humans sure are smart ones" Oracle smirked. Oracles' eyes flashed many different colors. She bowed her head. "Forgive me Mana goddess" she said very quietly that only the five who knew of her world could hear her.

"And you're not human?" Hermione asked crossing her arms.

"If I was, how could I be doing this?" The Jumi asked, crossing her arms as well. "I don't like you" she said to Hermione. Being a Jumi meant that it was hard to not speak your mind, which was always a bad thing.

"Why?" Hermione asked, turning angry. Oracle looked down at Hermione, her eyes now fiery red. Yusuke, Botan, and Yukina stepped back, pulling the two wizards with them. Hiei took a small step, and Kurama stood next to him.

"You are meddling in things that my people and me do not want humans like you to meddle in!" Oracle shouted. Her core began to spark.

"Hermione…?" Harry said unsurely. Hermione didn't pay attention.

"Your people? Would it be the same as those two?" Hermione asked, pointing at the two boys below and beside her. 

"We are from the same dimension, and they know more about me and my race then I hope you ever find out" Oracle snapped.

"Oracle…" Hiei began.

"No, if you don't want to endure it, then step back" Oracle said to the two boys. They went and stood by the cowered crowd. "I'm warning you" Oracle said, her eyes actually the color of flames. Hermione didn't move. Oracles core flared its hidden light, washing over all Hermione, who found that she couldn't move or scream.

She was paralyzed.

It ended as soon as it had come, and Oracles eyes turned dark blue, before she fled the roof top.

"What _was that?" Ron asked, referring to Oracle and the blinding light._

"She might have told you, if you hadn't had made her angry" Kurama said. The two demons disappeared from the roof top.

"Don't worry, it happened to me the first time we met too" Yusuke. "But there is that blinding pain my body gets when she looks at me…" Yusuke said, and then he walked off the roof. (**A/N Not that way, down the stairs!**) 

"Poor Oracle" Yukina said.

"Maybe we should have waited before we introduced them" Botan said, and they both disappeared down into the house.

"Well, if those weren't the most arrogant…"Hermione began.

"What do you mean?" Harry and Ron asked.

"They wouldn't even answer my questions" Hermione burst.

"Maybe if you hadn't gotten in a fight with her, she would have learned to trust us. She seemed really nice" Ron said.

"And now she hates all of us" Harry said.

"No, she hates humans" Hermione.

"Not all of them apparently" Harry said.

"Yea, I mean, even if we've never seen her, it doesn't mean she hates my mum and dad, or my sister, or brothers" Ron said.

"Or Lupin or Sirius" Harry said.

"Fine take her side to it" Hermione said.

"If you give her time, Hermione, she'll tell us" Harry said, but Hermione didn't reply. The two boys left the roof top.

~*~*~

Oracle appeared at breakfast the next morning, and the trio was surprised that none of the adults seemed to be surprised by her appearance.

Oracle kept glaring at Hermione, and didn't even look at the boys. She smiled kindly at all the adults, and the five spirit dwellers, and when she finished, she would disappear up to her room.

They only saw her at meal times, and sometimes, they would pass her room, where she would be playing her flute.

And the only thing Hermione could think of was:

"What is she?"

~*~*~

**Crystal****: Another chapter done. Now, as you can see, I've decided this will be a Hiei/Oracle story. They have a lot in common, and Hiei will like her. I mean, she can fight for herself, and she likes to taunt Yusuke. Or, make his worst dreams realities. Yea, that's more like it.**

**Crystal****: Now, my friend *DreamerStarM* said that a Yukina/Kurama coupling would be original, and I like original, so I'm going to lean towards that. Besides, Hiei would trust Yukina more with Kurama then with Kuwabara.**

**Crystal: So, now that that's all clear, I would just love some reviews and feedback. And the next chapter will be out ASAP, or as fast as I can type. 21 stories, I have a lot on my shoulders. I will get back to Prophecy of Eight soon, but, again, I am stuck in the depths of writers block for that story. Anyone know how to save me?**

**See ya around…**


	4. Home Sweet Hogwarts

**Crystal****: Hello all, and welcome to my first Yu Yu Hakusho fic! Now, I do not own YYH, and I do not own Harry Potter, and anyone who died in either are alive now, I'm not mentioning names. The term 'Jumi' comes from the game 'Legend of Mana' by Squaresoft, so it doesn't belong to me either. The only character in my use is Oracle, who is a Jumi, all others belong to Squaresoft.**

**Crystal: Anyway, I would like to dedicate this whole story to the other Siora. I used only three ideas from her story, which you fill find under my favorites list. I used the fact that the team was going to 'protect' someone at Hogwarts, and then something that has to do with demons, but I can not say without giving away the whole plot line. And, I used the idea for them to stay at ****Grimmauld Place****. So, here is the next chapter.**

~*~*~

Over the next week, Oracle was seen very little. Like said before, she was only seen at meal times, but now, you could barely find her in her room.

Hiei had said that she had been training with him on the roof a lot, but at other times, not even he knew where she was.

"Maybe she wanted to get away" Yukina had said one day. "She is probably in her box a lot."

As the days rolled by, though, Oracle went to not talking a lot and crying again, and her core began to cloud. When she noticed this, she would become very quiet, and her eyes would turn deadly blue.

"Oracle, what's wrong?" Botan asked, sitting on the bed where the girl was lying. 

"My core, it is clouding" Oracle said quietly.

"Are you not feeling well?" Botan asked.

"No, that's not it…" Oracle said, before turning to look her fully in the eye. "It means danger is coming."

~*~*~

"Is she doing it _again_?" Yusuke asked, as they heard more noise from the next room.

"I'll check it out" Hiei said. He was gone from the room in seconds. He and Oracle had grown much closer in their training sessions, but as Oracle had put it, they were only friends. They could never be anything more. But it's not like he cared. He didn't have the heart to be anything more, he couldn't even handle sister love.

He stepped into the room, finding that the noise had only woken them. Botan and Yukina were still sleeping peacefully, but Oracle wasn't.

She was in her bed, letting out small moans and talking silently. She had tears and sweat all over her face, and she was very, very still.

"No, get out of here" she said. Hiei walked over to her.

"Oracle" he said quietly.

"I'll be alright, just get out of here now" she said again.

"Oracle" Hiei said again.

"No, Hiei, run, I'll be right behind you" she said. Hiei looked shocked. What was this for?

"Promise me, if I don't make it" Oracle began. She paused.

"No, listen, if I don't make it, tell my friends and family that I love them" Oracle said. Her face turned white.

"You stay away from him, run, run, go away, don't you dare hurt any of us" Oracle said, she seemed to be moving more and more to the opposite side of the bed.

"No…how could you, I'll kill you" she cried, and her eyes shot open.

"No, no, it's not real, I'm not alone, no, no" she cried to herself, pulling her knees into her stomach, and sniffling.

"Oracle?" Hiei asked. She looked up, and her eyes shined green.

"Hiei" she said. "Your alive" she said, and she launched herself at him, making them tumble onto the floor.

"Oracle" Hiei said, looking at her.

"Oh, right, right, sorry" she said, sitting up, and wiping her face with her hand.

"What did you mean by 'your alive', Oracle, what happened?" Hiei asked, sitting down on the bed. She sat next to him.

"My dream…we were attacked…everyone else ran to escape…my core sliced slightly…you stayed behind to help me…I told you to run…they killed you…I was left alone" Oracle said, shaking. Hiei didn't know what to do.

"What do you make of it?" Hiei asked.

"We'll be attacked tomorrow night" Oracle said, looking into his eyes. One was green, yet one was blue.

~*~*~

"What do you mean attacked?" Mrs. Weasley asked the next morning.

"Trust me, Mrs. Weasley, if we don't leave, some of us will die" Oracle side glanced at Hiei, "And some of us may be kidnapped" she swallowed. "Please, we must get out of here."

"But where'd we go?" Fred asked.

"To Hogwarts, it's the only place where we couldn't be attacked" Oracle stated.

"But Dumbledore wouldn't…" Mrs. Weasley began.

"I wouldn't what, Molly?" Dumbledore asked, entering the kitchen. "Oracle contacted me last night, and told me about her dream. Her dreams, almost all the time, speak of the future, so I wouldn't argue with her" Dumbledore said.

"How many people shall I take?" Oracle asked.

"Well, with yourself, you can take seven, am I correct?" Dumbledore asked.

"I'll take the five I trust" Oracle said.

"What _are you talking about now?" Hermione asked, disgruntled, putting her spoon from her cereal down. Oracle didn't respond, but sent her an icy glare._

"Hiei, Kurama, Botan, Yukina, Yusuke, if you'd follow me to the roof" Oracle said. She disappeared, and so did Hiei.

"Why do they both have to be so fast" Yusuke whined, as he left the kitchen.

"Professor, finally" Hermione said, standing and walking towards Dumbledore. "If you could please tell us what's going on" Hermione said.

"I'm afraid, Hermione, that it is not my job to tell. Oracle trust who she does with her secrets, and those who wish to protect her. I warn you not to get involved. Now, if you'll follow me" Dumbledore said, not appearing to notice Hermiones' broken look.

~*~*~

"What are we doing, Oracle?" Yusuke asked, as she gave all of the five a pinch of silver dust.

"Going to the school, like Aldu and I said" said Oracle. "Jinn, if you please" Oracle said, and the dust swirled around the holders, making them float.

"Cool, we're flying" Yusuke said.

"You're sure he's not human?" Oracle asked the others and Yusuke zoomed around the roof.

"Positive" they all answered. Oracle sighed, before she herself lifted off the ground. She began to fly off, four people following her.

"Are you coming?" Oracle asked, and Yusuke zoomed over. "Stay close" she said, and she darted upward, her hair staying in place perfectly, being pushed down by the rush. The five spirit dwellers followed her, trying hard not to lose sight of her silver green hair. 

She stopped above the cloud cover, her falling hair now floating around her in the wind. The others pulled up around their, but Hiei's and Yusuke's hair stood still.

"Alright, now, if you do lose sight of me, which may happen, just go north, to the east of the setting sun" Oracle said, and she readied herself.

"We'll see you at Hogwarts" Oracle said, before she and Hiei disappeared.

"Lets go" Kurama said, and they all flew off after the small blurs they saw ahead of them.

~*~*~

"I'll never be able to beat you, will I?" Oracle asked, as her foot touched the stone steps in front of Hogwarts. The sun was just half way through sinking.

"And that was my first time flying" Hiei smiled, slightly.

"Where are they?" Oracle said, looking around. "Be right back, do not move. Or, you can come with me" Oracle suggested. Hiei didn't respond. Oracle flew a foot, and so did Hiei. She smiled.

"It's my job to help protect you, I have to do this" Hiei said, offhandedly. 

"Sure" Oracle said, rolling her eyes. She flew up once more, above the cloud cover, Hiei at her side. "I see them" Oracle said, pointing to three dots on the horizon.

"They aren't very fast, are they?" Oracle asked. Hiei shook his head. Oracle grabbed a bit more of her dust, and then held it to her lips.

"If you could, Jinn" she said, blowing, and in a matter of seconds, the others were floating next to them. "Thought you could use some help" Oracle shrugged, before disappearing towards the ground again, Hiei as well.

The four followed, Yusuke mumbling how he was just as good as both of them. They landed on the steps, next to the other two.

"It took us a while to get here, didn't it?" Botan asked, looking at the sun. It had sunk at bit more then when Hiei and Oracle had been looking at it.

"Yes, but by train, we wouldn't have arrived for another three hours" Oracle informed. "But, for now, I must show you where you'll be staying while you're here" Oracle said. She walked through the large doors, and began to walk up the marble stairs. Everyone else followed her.

"Because you're here to help protect me, and because I asked, you'll be staying in my dormitory. I've lived there since I was rescued, and it can get very lonely" Oracle said. They reached the eighth floor, took a right, another right, another right, a left, and another right. They ended up in a hallway with a portrait at the end. The picture was of a layered city covered in jewels, sparkling and rotating. Oracle walked towards the portrait, and put her hand on the castle.

"Clarius" Oracle said, and the portrait swung open. It revealed to a common room, looking much like a main room of a cottage.

There was a crackling fire in the old stone fireplace, and many patched, over stuffed chairs and couches. There was a clock shaped as a house, with a twig looking thing rocking back and forth from the bottom. There were shelves upon shelves of history and magic books. There were pictures of people and places in picture frames all across the tables and coffee tables, and the mantelpiece. There were also many white and blue flowers, along with large, scented candles.

"Nice, isn't it?" Oracle said, as she walked towards one of the chairs and fell into it. "Girls, our rooms our on the right, boys, on the left" Oracle informed. "If Aldu has been working, your name should be in your door" Oracle said. She stretched, yawning, before she stood and walked up the stairs, turning to the right. The other girls followed her the same, and the boys went to the left.

~*~*~

The carriages arrived at the steps of Hogwarts, and all of the residents from Grimmauld Place stepped out.

"Wow, I haven't done that in years" Sirius said, as he stretched. They had taken the train that morning, and arrived just like they would have if they had gone at the time of the normal school year. Harry looked around and saw that the six people that hadn't traveled with them, were nowhere to be seen.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, your password for Gryffindor Common room is Butterscotch. And if everyone else, would follow me" Dumbledore indicated to the adults, and they began up the stairs. The four Gryffindors separated from the group at the seventh floor, and watched as they entered the eighth floor corridor on the right hand side.

~*~*~

Dumbledore led the adults down the same path, but instead of taking a right at the end, he made another left, going into the hall right across from the Jumi and her companions.

"Right down there" Dumbledore said. "Is where Oracle and her friends shall be staying, and she has lived here since I brought her here" Dumbledore said. "As for food, you may eat in the Great Hall till school arrives, and when that does happen, you should stay in your dormitory. During the day, you are free to do anything as long as it is out of students' sight. I shall see you for dinner, and the password is Knicker-Bocker" Dumbledore said, and then he disappeared down the hallway.

Dumbledore walked towards the picture of the floating city, knocking on the canvas the same way he had done with the box.

"Hello, Aldu" Oracle smiled, as she opened the portrait for him.

"Just here to inform you that it is time for dinner" Dumbledore said, and Oracle nodded.

"We will be down in seconds" she said, and then closed the portrait, before Dumbledore walked off.

"Time for dinner everyone!" Oracle called, her voice echoing around the tower.

"Food!" Yusuke yelled, tumbling down the stairs and racing out of the room.

"I hope he knows where he's going" Oracle muttered. Before she began to walk out of the portrait, four people behind her. When they reached the stairs, Oracle turned.

"Alright, the dining room is in the room where we entered the castle, those huge doors. Not the ones we entered through, though. It's called the Great Hall" Oracle informed. "I'll see you there" Oracle said, before she and Hiei disappeared. The other four sighed, when Yusuke ran and bumped into them.

"I thought you got a head start?" Kurama asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Well, I sort of got lost" Yusuke said. The others sweat-dropped, and began walking towards the Great Hall.

~*~*~

"Damnit" Oracle said. "I'll never beat you" she said to Hiei.

"Well, I'll never be able to beat you. We always end in a tie" Hiei said.

"I hate ties" Oracle mumbled, before walking into the hall. She began to skip.

"What are you doing?" Hiei asked, as she began to skip in circles around him.

"Skipping" Oracle said, doing the bunny thing with her fingers. Hiei groaned. Oracle stopped skipping, and looked at him.

"What?" He asked. She got closer, and then, she touched his hair. Hiei eyed her.

"There, I wanted to see what it felt like" Oracle smiled.

"Are you sure your 400?" Hiei asked.

"Yep, still young and strong" Oracle said. "I mean, Diana is 600. Well, she isn't _that old" Oracle said. Hiei watched as the Jumi jumped around, and finally made her way towards one of the tables, sitting down._

"I like this table" Oracle said, as she sat very close to the front. "Its Gryffindor table, and they always win stuff. So, I sit here" Oracle said. Hiei sat across from her.

"Then I guess I'll have to sit here too" Hiei said.

"Hey Hiei" Oracle said after a few moments of silence.

"Hm?" Hiei asked.

"Am I your friend?" Oracle asked. Hiei nodded. "Am I your best friend?" She asked.

"Considering your one of my only friends, you could say that" Hiei said.

"Am I your bestest friend?" Oracle asked. Hiei shrugged. "Ok then" Oracle smiled. Dumbledore entered the hall, and soon everyone else did. The four actual Gryffindors were the last to enter, and saw that everyone was sitting among all the tables (except Slytherin) near the front. So, they sat down near Fred and George, and the other Weasley brothers, who were next to Yusuke and Botan. Yusuke was next to Kurama, who was next to Oracle. Botan was next to Yukina, who was next to Hiei.

Hiei, which shocked those who knew, didn't turn pale or flinch.  

~*~*~

**Crystal****: Another chapter done. Now, as you can see, I've decided this will be a Hiei/Oracle story. They have a lot in common, and Hiei will like her. I mean, she can fight for herself, and she likes to taunt Yusuke. Or, make his worst dreams realities. Yea, that's more like it.**

**Crystal****: Now, my friend *DreamerStarM* said that a Yukina/Kurama coupling would be original, and I like original, so I'm going to lean towards that. Besides, Hiei would trust Yukina more with Kurama then with Kuwabara.**

**Crystal: So, now that that's all clear, I would just love some reviews and feedback. And the next chapter will be out ASAP, or as fast as I can type. 21 stories, I have a lot on my shoulders. I will get back to Prophecy of Eight soon, but, again; I am stuck in the depths of writers block for that story. Anyone know how to save me?**

**See ya around…**_   _


	5. Enter the Jumi

**Crystal****: Hello all, and welcome to my first Yu Yu Hakusho fic! Now, I do not own YYH, and I do not own Harry Potter, and anyone who died in either are alive now, I'm not mentioning names. The term 'Jumi' comes from the game 'Legend of Mana' by Squaresoft, so it doesn't belong to me either. The only character in my use is Oracle, who is a Jumi, all others belong to Squaresoft.**

**Crystal: Anyway, I would like to dedicate this whole story to the other Siora. I used only three ideas from her story, which you fill find under my favorites list. I used the fact that the team was going to 'protect' someone at Hogwarts, and then something that has to do with demons, but I can not say without giving away the whole plot line. And, I used the idea for them to stay at ****Grimmauld Place****. So, here is the next chapter.**

~*~*~

"Are you excited, cause I'm excited, so…" Oracle said, jumping around the common room.

"Shut up Oracle!" Yusuke said. Oracle turned to him. She stuck her tongue out.

"No, cause I'm excited" Oracle said, as she continued to jump around the common room.

"I can't handle this" Yusuke moaned, and he disappeared to his room. Oracle stopped jumping.

"Glad I pissed him off" Oracle smiled. But now she was alone. "Great…" she sighed. She walked over to the fire, looking at the main picture on the front. It had her, Rubeun, Elazul, and Esmeralda in it. 

"Hmm, I know what's missing" Oracle said. She smiled. "I need a photo with my new friends, and then a photo of all of my friends" Oracle mused to herself. Hiei walked down the stairs a minute later, with Kurama right behind him. Oracle smiled at them.

"Hello Oracle" Kurama said.

"Hi Hiei, hi Kurama" Oracle said, before she turned back to the pictures. They sat down. Oracle's eyes began to sparkle suddenly. "Oh, oh, stay right here!" Oracle said, running up the stairs to her room. Hiei and Kurama glanced at each other.

"Wonder what that was about" Kurama said.

"Hn" Hiei said.

"I heard what she asked you about being her friend" Kurama said.

"Ease-dropper" Hiei muttered.

"So, she really is your friend?" Kurama asked.

"Yes" Hiei said.

"Really, it looks like there's something more" Kurama said. Hiei glared at him.

"Like what?" Hiei asked.

"That you care for her in more then a friend way" Kurama said.

"Like a sister?" Hiei asked, trying to act stupid. 

"That's not what I meant. You get this sort of look when you see her" Kurama said. At that second, Oracle came down the stairs.

"Oh, Hiei, I figured out something" Oracle said. "You know how you say 'hn' all the time, well, I think I figured out what it means" Oracle said.

"Either, it means, 'Look at me, I'm so cool, I'm just too cool to answer you in a sophisticated matter' or it means 'I have really cool hair, and I'm really strong, so I rather confuse you then answering you strait. Am I right, or am I right?" Oracle said smiling.

"Hn" Hiei said, trying to hide a smile. Oracle laughed, before heading back upstairs.

"That look" Kurama said, looking at Hiei's softened eyes.

"I have no clue what your talking about" Hiei said.

"I know you have feelings for her Hiei, but you better not let her find out" Kurama said. "Remember, a Jumi isn't to fall in love with a human…or demon."

Botan, Yukina, Oracle, and Yusuke came down the stairs at that moment.

"Ok, um, everyone gather around the couch there" Oracle said.

"What are we doing exactly?" Yusuke asked.

"I'm going to take a picture. Alright, now, Yusuke, stand behind the next to Botan, and put your arms on the top of the couch" Oracle said. The two followed her directions.

"Good, now, Kurama on the left side of the couch, Hiei on the right, Yukina, you sit next to Kurama" Oracle said. They did so. Oracle walked over, and sat between Yukina and Hiei. 

"Now, we do this" Oracle said, putting one arm over Hiei's shoulders and one over Yukina's. Kurama put his arm over Yukina's, and Hiei hesitated, before carefully putting his arm over Oracle's. 

"Alright, now, this is called a fully magical picture" Oracle said whistling carefully. A Dryad spirit formed, bowing at Oracle before beginning a spell.

"Ok, on three, do your best job to smile" Oracle said, side glancing at Hiei. The Dryad showed it's leafy fingers, counting down to three, and then there was a bright flash, before the Dryad disappeared, and a piece of paper fell from the air. Oracle pulled it over with her wind, showing it to the others.

Everyone was smiling, even Hiei. In fact, it wasn't a teeth type smile, but it was a sexy like smile. _No, Oracle, bad_ Oracle scolded herself, before continuing to look over the picture. Yusuke had given her bunny ears, and Botan had given Yusuke bunny ears as well. All and all, it was a very nice picture.

Oracle began to bring together some of her magic in a frame, and everyone went in their separate ways. Except her and Hiei.

"It's a nice picture, isn't it?" Oracle asked, admiring the picture of all of them, and her nicely made frame.

"Hn" Hiei said.

"Hey, don't you take that tone of voice with me, young man" Oracle said, laughing slightly. Hiei made a small smile. There was a knock at the door, followed by a few more.

"It's Aldu, if you'll excuse me" Oracle said, Hiei's arm falling to his side. She placed the picture on the mantelpiece, and opened the portrait.

"They're here" Dumbledore said. Oracle squealed. She turned to face Hiei.

"Hiei, could you do me a favor and get everyone else and bring them down to the Great Hall?" Oracle asked, her eyes turning big and emerald. 

"Sure" Hiei said. Oracle smiled at him, and then jumped out of the portrait, running down the hall with Dumbledore following.

Hiei stood, and then something hit him. He had had his arm around her that whole time, and he hadn't even noticed. He blushed slightly, before filling out his duty for Oracle.

~*~*~

Hiei appeared down stairs seconds later. He had informed the four he had traveled to England with about the arrival of Oracle's friends, and had started to the Great Hall. He opened the large door, stepping in, and seeing Oracle surrounded by people at the front of the room, laughing.

Hiei pondered why there were more then three, as Oracle had said would be there. As if feeling his eyes, Oracle turned, and smiled.

"Hiei, come here!" Oracle called. Hiei began to walk forward, and Oracle appeared in front of him. "You don't have to be scared" Oracle said, her eyes shining orange.

"I'm not scared" Hiei said.

"Sure" Oracle smiled, before dragging him over to the group of people.

"Ok, intros. Hiei, this is Rubeun, Elazul, and Esmeralda. You've heard me talk about them. Well, this is Pearl, Elazul's guardian, Sapphire, my younger sister, Opal, my other younger sister, and Diana, my older sister" Oracle introduced.

"It's Oppie, to friends" a white Jumi with brown hair said. Her eyes were a bright blue, matching the sky outside.

"Everyone, this is Hiei" Oracle said. All the Jumi's nodded in a 'hello' sort of way.

"Oh, oh, Oracle, you know what we must do?" A bluish green Jumi with matching hair said, running forward. Her eyes shone like her core, in a creamy blue color. "We must have a party" the girl said, dancing around Oracle.

"Sapphire, we just can't have a party. But there will be one at Christmas time" Oracle said.

"Christmas…?" Sapphire asked, confused.

"Uh, Heaven's Day" Oracle said.

"Oh, I love that holiday. I must get started on my shopping" Sapphire cried, jumping around. The Great Hall door opened once more, and in stepped the rest of the crew (Yusuke, Botan, Kurama, and Yukina.)

"Oh" Oracle said, and she went with introductions again. 

"YaY, now all my friends know each other, and my family knows all my friends" Oracle smiled. "But how to celebrate?" Oracle pondered.

"Well" a very elegant white Jumi spoke up; her core was a diamond with a slit missing. "We could always have a regular party, just in what we are in. Not a ball, just a lunch get together with music" the Jumi suggested.

"That's a great idea" Oracle said.

"That's because Diana **_always_** has good ideas" a fiery red Jumi said, who the five recognized as Rubeun from the pictures in the common room.

"Well, lets start a guest list" a green Jumi said, which the five recognized as Esmeralda.

"We could invite everyone in the castle, since there are very few" Oracle said.

"And I'll go down to the kitchens!" Sapphire said. "Come with me Pearl" Sapphire said, leading away a very small and shy girl towards the doors.

"You better take care of her" a Jumi with long green hair said, the knight known as Elazul.

"Oh, Elazul, you are **_way_** too protective" Sapphire giggled, before she and Pearl disappeared through the door.

"Ok, well, who would like to help me with the invites?" Oracle asked.

"We will" Esmeralda and Opal cried, rushing over, and they started out the door, talking animatedly.

The eight left in the room stood in awkward silence, before Diana took a step forward.

"Thank you for protecting my baby sister" Diana said. "I know she would like to show you her home, but I'm afraid we are here for the same reason as you, as I told Oracle" Diana said.

"To protect Harry Potter" Hiei said. "Oracle told me."

"Oh, so she's made a secret friend" Diana said.

"No, we all know he's friends with her" Yusuke said. Diana giggled.

"No, no, a friends she tells all her secrets too, but you might feel a little left out now that she has Esmeralda with her again" Diana said. "Oh, and watch out for these two" Diana said, motioning to the two Jumi behind her. "They are **_very_ protective" Diana smiled.**

"I like you" Botan said, walking up to Diana.

"Oh, should I take that as a compliment?" Diana asked.

"Do all Jumi have this type of humor?" Yusuke asked.

"Only in their blood line" Rubeun said, pointing to Diana. Diana turned on him.

"Is that so?" Diana said sweetly.

"Run, Rubeun, while you still can" Elazul said. Diana turned to him.

"Oh teapo!" Elazul said, before running off, Rubeun on his tail. Diana began to float into the air, her eyes becoming totally white from the chocolate brown they used to be.

"Should we help them?" Kurama asked.

"Nah" Hiei and Yusuke said. They looked at each other, and then turned away.

"Hey, Diana, I don't think Aldu will be too happy if you destroy his ceiling" Oracle called as she entered the room. Diana's eyes turned back to their original color, and she floated down.

"I'm sorry, Oracle, but they insulted our humor" Diana said.

"Are you sure that wasn't Yusuke?" Oracle smiled.

"Oh, your right, it **_was_** Yusuke" Diana said. The two sisters turned.

"Crap!" Yusuke yelled, before he high-tailed it out of the room.

"Oh, I really like you now" Botan smiled.

"Everybody likes me, it's a gift" Diana said.

"Or a curse" Oracle said, her eyes glinting orange.

"Hey, hey, hey, it's not my fault that that stupid rabbit fell in love with me and tried to turn himself into a Jumi. He should know that diving into the Underworld sure isn't the way to do it" Diana huffed.

"He would have turned into stone sooner or later" Oracle said.

"Well, that's not completely true. You know that if he loved me for what was inside, and not because of what I was or looked like, he could have been allowed. To bad he never listened to me. I hated him anyway. It has to be two-way as well" Diana said.

"Why didn't you ever tell me that, I met a few good warriors on my trip" Oracle said. The girls laughed. "Kidding, I was way too young then to fall in love then" Oracle said.

"And you're not too young now?" Diana asked.

"Uh, well" Oracle said, blushing, her eyes turning amber.

"Who is it?" Elazul and Rubeun said, coming up and looking down at her.

"Because if he hurts you, I'll kill him" Elazul said. 

"Will all of you stop it" Oracle hollered in their faces. "I'm not a baby anymore, and I can take care of myself!" She cried, before walking out of the room.

"Of course, Elazul caused the whole thing" Rubeun said.

"I was just saying…" Elazul said.

"She's right though, and you know she can very well protect herself. Think about all the times she's defeated you in battle, magic and combat" Rubeun said. He had touched a nerve.

"Rubeun!" Elazul said, and they both ran from the Great Hall.

"Just great" Diana sighed.

"Um, Hiei, right?" Diana said. Hiei nodded. "Will you go and calm Oracle down before she blows something up, while I go and settle the boys down?"

"Hn" Hiei responded.

"I'm assuming that means yes. Thank you" Diana said, bowing. "Oh, and will stay here and began to decorate for the party?" She asked the others.

"You can count on it" Botan said.

"Thank you, oh so much" Diana said, before she, too, disappeared from the hall. Seconds later, Hiei did as well.

~*~*~

"Oracle?" Hiei questioned, as he looked around the lake. No answer.

"Hiei…?" He heard. He turned, and saw Oracle sitting on a rock over the lake. Hiei walked over, and sat down next to her.

"Your sister asked me to calm you down" Hiei said. He found it hard to lie to the girl sitting beside him, even though he was rather good at hiding things. The only thing he seemed not to have spilled to her yet was his emotions and deep secrets.

"She usually does do that" Oracle coughed out. It seemed that she couldn't cry again.

"She went to make sure that Elazul and Rubeun didn't kill each other, or I'm sure she would have come herself" Hiei explained.

"I know she would have" Oracle said, trying to smile, but failing. "Elazul is usually the cause of my bursts, but he just does it to protect me. He doesn't understand that I'm not a baby anymore" Oracle explained. 

"You're right, he doesn't understand. But you aren't a baby anymore, anyone can see that. But, he has watched over you from the time you joined the knights. Maybe it's hard for him to watch you grow up" Hiei said. Oracle turned to face him, their eyes locking.

"You seem to know just what I'm going through" Oracle said to him. Her eyes became glassy. "And it's odd, because you seem to unsettle all these hidden emotions I have" Oracle said, a tear sliding down her cheek. "I don't want to cry, but it overcomes me when this happens" Oracle said, and she fell into Hiei's chest.

Hiei looked down at her awkwardly, lifting his arm and putting it around her in a comforting manner. Oracle's tears stopped, and Hiei felt himself fill with a tingly sensation as her tears hit his skin.

"I want to be strong" Oracle said. "I can't cry, I **_won't _**cry" Oracle said, as she sat up. Hiei began to remove his arm, but Oracle moved her hand and held it there. She looked at Hiei, and smiled slightly. "I like your comfort" she said. Hiei blushed slightly, and looked over at her.

"We should head back though" Hiei said. Oracle nodded, and stood with him, keeping his arm in place with her hand. Hiei walked with her, back to the castle, a bit uncomfortable. He had never actually had his arm around a girl, except earlier that day, but for some odd reason, it didn't feel that odd.

As they approached the castle, Oracle removed her hand, and Hiei took that as a sign to let his arm drop. But when it did, she grabbed his hand. She let go of it when they reached the door, and she pushed it open.

The Great Hall was decorated with party decorations, and one of the tables had been turned into a buffet table. All of the other ones had disappeared. Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were there, as well with some of the adults. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley actually seemed to be the only people missing.

Elazul walked forward, and faced Oracle.

"I'm sorry that I treated you as if you were a child, and may have threatened someone you care about" he said in a very bored voice.

"Apology accepted, but don't do it again" Oracle said. Elazul nodded, and walked away. "He does it every time" Oracle whispered to Hiei, which made him smile slightly. Her breath tickled. Music started suddenly, and Oracle ran to the space cleared for dancing, dragging Hiei along.

"You do know how to dance, right?" Oracle asked. Hiei didn't reply.

"Well, since I'm taking that as a no, all you have to do is move to the music, alright?" Oracle said, as she began to dance slowly, trying to get Hiei to as well.

"That sure is a sight" Kurama said, watching as Oracle tried to teach Hiei to dance.

"Oh, I'm going to remember this for the rest of my life" Yusuke said, laughing.

"Ok, it seems your not getting this" Oracle said, laughing.

"Seems not" Hiei said.

"Would it kill you to try?" Oracle asked.

"Yes…and I'm too young to die" Hiei said. Oracle hit him on the arm playfully.

"Well, you're going to learn before the night ends, and I promise that" Oracle said.

"Your going to break that promise then" Hiei said. Suddenly, a waltz came on.

"Odd" Oracle said, turning and seeing Sapphire dancing and smiling at her. Oracle sighed. "If I can't teach you cool dances, then I'll have to teach you fancy ones" Oracle said. She placed his arms in the right place, and then hers. Then, they began to dance.

Diana, who had been dancing with Rubeun, stopped, and turned to look at her younger sister. She sighed. "Oracle" she said, and Oracle turned.

"Oh, right, right" the Jumi said. "Diana, may I dance with Hiei" Oracle asked in a sugar coated voice. 

"I guess so" Diana said, and oracle began to continue teaching Hiei how to dance. But, Diana didn't return to dancing with Rubeun. She listened to the music, and began to sing softly.

_It's one-two-three_

_And suddenly_

_I see it at a glance_

_She's radiant_

_And confidant _

_And born to take this chance_

_I taught her well_

_I planned it all_

_I just forgot_

_Romance_

_Diana, how could you do this?_

_How will we get through this?_

_I never should have let them_

_Dance_

Diana stopped singing as the song came to an end, and Oracle and Hiei stopped dancing.

"See, I kept my promise" Oracle said breathlessly.

"I see that" Hiei said. Oracle leaned a little closer to him, and him to her. Their eyes closed, and they got closer. Then, Oracle's eyes snapped open, and she took a step back.

"Oh, oh, I'm sorry" Oracle said, as she turned and left the dance stage, hiding her face in her hands.

Hiei wore a startled expression, wondering what had come over him. He had almost kissed her, right there, in front of everyone. But it seemed like everyone had disappeared while they were dancing, and that, if he had kissed her, it wouldn't matter what happened to anyone, but her.

He left the dance floor, still having a hand to his head. It seemed to him that Oracle had left after that, and suddenly he felt that their friendship was never going to be the same. If they even still had a friendship.

Hiei hit himself in the head. He was going soft. What was this girl doing to him?

He left the room, determined on finding her and asking her. If it was magic, he would have sensed it. But it was something more, something that made his insides melt together, and then rush all over him. What was happening? 

~*~*~

**Crystal****: Another chapter done. Now, as you can see, I've decided this will be a Hiei/Oracle story. They have a lot in common, and Hiei will like her. I mean, she can fight for herself, and she likes to taunt Yusuke. Or, make his worst dreams realities. Yea, that's more like it.**

**Crystal****: Now, my friend *DreamerStarM* said that a Yukina/Kurama coupling would be original, and I like original, so I'm going to lean towards that. Besides, Hiei would trust Yukina more with Kurama then with Kuwabara.**

**Crystal: So, now that that's all clear, I would just love some reviews and feedback. And the next chapter will be out ASAP, or as fast as I can type. 21 stories, I have a lot on my shoulders. I will get back to Prophecy of Eight soon, but, again; I am stuck in the depths of writers block for that story. Anyone know how to save me?**

**Crystal: Oh, and I've forgotten to mention this before, but the first song featured in this fic is called 'And Forever' by Robbie Danzie and Takao Naoki. And the song in this chapter is from the animated movie 'Anastasia.'  **

**See ya around…**_   _


	6. More then Friends?

**Crystal****: Hello all, and welcome to my first Yu Yu Hakusho fic! Now, I do not own YYH, and I do not own Harry Potter, and anyone who died in either are alive now, I'm not mentioning names. The term 'Jumi' comes from the game 'Legend of Mana' by Squaresoft, so it doesn't belong to me either. The only character in my use is Oracle, who is a Jumi, all others belong to Squaresoft.**

**Crystal: Anyway, I would like to dedicate this whole story to the other Siora. I used only three ideas from her story, which you fill find under my favorites list. I used the fact that the team was going to 'protect' someone at Hogwarts, and then something that has to do with demons, but I can not say without giving away the whole plot line. And, I used the idea for them to stay at ****Grimmauld Place****. So, here is the next chapter.**

~*~*~

"Go away" Oracle murmured, as the knocking on her door continued.

"No" Hiei called through the door.

"Yes, leave me alone" Oracle called. There was no answer. "I can't face you anymore" muttered Oracle.

"Why not?" Hiei asked through the door. Oracle walked towards the door, leaning against it and sliding down to the floor. Hiei did the same.

"We almost kissed, Hiei, do you understand the meaning of that?" Oracle said through the door.

"No, I don't" Hiei said.

"Remember what I told you all, when we first met. I warned all of you, but it happened anyway" Oracle said, her head banging against the door. "It means putting me and you at risk of our lives" Oracle said quietly.

"But how do you know there would be more then a kiss, a simple harmless kiss?" Hiei asked. He surprised himself. Where was all this coming from?

"I know for a fact it would turn out for more Hiei, I know" Oracle said.

"Listen, Oracle, for some reason, I don't know exactly why yet, I feel like I can tell you everything. I feel like I can open up to you at anytime, and tell you everything I'm feeling. It surprises me, and I want to fight it, but the truth is…I…I…" Hiei said, trying to put the words out, "I enjoy it."

Oracle was silent for a moment, before she opened the door. They were both still sitting on the floor, and Oracle looked at him in the eyes.

"Are you sure?" Oracle asked him. Hiei nodded. "Come here" Oracle said, standing and opening the door wider. He stepped in, and she shut the door. "I want to show you something" Oracle said. She instructed him to sit down on her bed for a second, while she picked up her transportation box.

"Originally, it transported to my room, here. It would allow me in here, but I would not be able to leave this room" Oracle explained. She opened a floor board, pulling out another box, but it was ruby instead of emerald.

"This one is for you, and this one is for me" Oracle said, handing him the emerald box, while she kept the ruby. "If ever you need to see me, you can enter the box, and you'll be here. And I can do the same. It will be easier to keep things secret this way" Oracle said, and Hiei nodded, before taking the small box into his hand.

"Just don't be creeped out if you're in your room and I suddenly appear" Oracle said, and he nodded. "Also" Oracle said. "Remember that song I sung that one night, the one you overheard?" Oracle asked. Hiei nodded. "I want to teach it to you."

Now this surprised Hiei, but he nodded anyway.

"I sing the first verse, and you sing the second, alright. Do you remember it?" Oracle asked, and Hiei nodded. "We'll try the first two verses, one for each" Oracle said, and then she began to sing.

_Sometimes I feel_

_So all alone_

_Finding myself calling your name_

**When we're apart**

**So far away**

**Hoping it's me that you're thinking of**

****

"Wow, you have a great voice" Oracle said, and Hiei blushed slightly. "Alright, lets try two more verses" Oracle said.

_Could it be true?_

_Could it be real?_

_My heart says that you're the one_

**There's no one else**

**You're the only one for me**

**_Yes this time my love's the real thing…_**

****

"Ok, I'm glad you caught onto that last part with both of us, now we both sing the chorus" Oracle said, and Hiei nodded.

**_Never felt that love was so right_**

**_The world seemed such an empty place_**

**_We need someone we could give our all_**

**_Baby, it's you_**

**_We'll be together_**

**_Now and forever…_****__**

****

"You did well, and now we have this song" Oracle said. "But it's actually getting quite late, so maybe we both should be off to bed" Oracle said. Hiei nodded, standing. Oracle stood as well, and walked him to her door.

"Goodnight, Hiei" Oracle said, looking down quickly, before looking back up at him. She closed her eyes for a moment, planting a butterfly kiss on his cheek. Hiei stood there for a moment, and Oracle laughed quietly. "Sweet dreams" she said, shutting the door slightly.

"Yes, goodnight" she heard Hiei say through the door, before she went to her bed. She sat, suddenly in her night gown, and she looked out at the moon. She smiled, walking over to the window and sitting on the sill. (**A/N Caution: Song approaching!)**

Suddenly, she thought of Hiei, and clutched the small box in her hand, before placing it on her vanity table.

_There's something sweet_

_And almost kind_

_But he was mean_

_And he was coarse_

_And unrefined_

_And now he's dear_

_And so unsure_

_I wonder why I didn't see it there before_

Just a ways away, Hiei was in the same position, looking out at the moon, and then down at the box in his hand.

**She glanced my way**

**I thought I saw**

**And when we touched**

**She didn't shudder at my paw**

**No**

**It can't be**

**I'll just ignore**

**But then**

**She's never looked at me this way before**

Back to Oracle…

_New_

_And a bit_

_Alarming_

_Who'd have ever thought that this could be?_

_True_

_That he's no_

_Prince Charming_

_But there's something_

_In him_

_That I simply_

_Didn't see_

For some reason, Kurama, Yukina, Botan, and Yusuke were sitting in the common room. They were talking about Hiei and Oracle.

**Yusuke**: _Well who'd have thought?_

**Botan**: _Well bless my soul_

**Kurama**: _Well who'd have known?_

**Yukina**: _Well who indeed_

**Kurama**: _And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own_

**Botan**: _It's so peculiar_

**Yukina**: _We'll wait a see_

**Yusuke**: _A few days more_

**Botan**: _There may be something there that wasn't there before_

**Yusuke**: _Perhaps there's something there that wasn't there before_

**Kurama**: _There may be something there that wasn't there before_

~*~*~

"Morning everyone" Oracle said at breakfast the next morning.

"Morning" everyone responded.

"Hn." Oracle walked over, taking a seat next to Hiei, and smiling at him. He smiled back, slightly.

"Where did you two disappear last night?" Botan asked.

"Um" Oracle said, "I guess that the excitement from the day wore me out, so I went to bed early" Oracle said, her voice not squeaking or shaking the most.

"Hiei?" Botan asked.

"Hn" Hiei replied, before returning to his breakfast. Botan winked at Oracle, who sent her a confused look.

"So, what are we going to do today?"

~*~*~

"Wow, this will be the first time I've ever eaten with the school before" Oracle said, as she sat down Indian style in Botan's room with her and Yukina.

"Us too, and according to our story, all of us, even the other Jumi, we're all transfers from the magic school of Japan" Yukina said.

"Yea, we all know, but at least we get to wear our own style of clothes. I would just feel safer if I had my spear with me" Oracle said.

"Well, maybe you should find another way to protect yourself, like a spell" Botan suggested.

"Who said I wasn't bringing a weapon?" Oracle asked, her eyes glinting with orange.

"But I thought you said…" Yukina said.

"You'll see girls, one day, you'll see. I'm going back to my room, bye" Oracle said, and she disappeared from the room.

"She really confuses me sometimes" Yukina said.

"I bet she isn't going to her room" Botan said.

"And what do you suggest?" Yukina asked.

"Let's spy on her" Botan said, grinning evilly. Yukina smiled. The two girls left the room, their Hogwarts robes over their clothes.

~*~*~

"Hiei, hello, you in there?" Oracle said, knocking on the door.

"Yes, but I'm not coming out" Hiei answered. Yukina and Botan peeked around the corner.

"Come on, you can't look that bad. Trust me, you should see me" Oracle said. She was wearing a white version of her pants, with the same top as before. Her pouch was at her side as always, and her core was hidden by the black robe. She was wearing white tennis shoes, which she found comfortable just to wear while she was with the school. 

"Come on, I thought black was your color?" Oracle said, laughing a bit.

"Fine, but you have to swear not to laugh, and you have to jinx anyone who does" Hiei said.

"Ok, ok, promise" Oracle giggled. The door opened, and Hiei stepped out. He was wearing his usual clothing, though his over robe wasn't on since he was wearing the Hogwarts one. His shirt was white. Oracle smiled at him.

"You actually look very handsome" Oracle said. Hiei smirked

"Glad you think so, now come, we mustn't be late for the feast" Hiei said. Oracle nodded, and they began down to the common room. The two girls ran to the common room, where the other two boys were waiting. They had no time to answer questions as the couple came down the stairs, and they all made their way to the Great Hall. Again, at the stairs, Hiei and Oracle raced ahead, and the rest went normally.

~*~*~

Oracle entered the Great Hall, where all of the teachers were gathered. The train had just pulled in, and they had to hurry to the back room before the students got there. Oracle and Hiei went into the room, where the other Jumi all sat talking. 

"Where are the others?" Opal asked.

"Still coming" Hiei answered.

"If they don't hurry, they'll run into the school" Diana said. The door opened and the four burst in, panting.

"We-were-in-Entrance-Hall-door-began-open-had-run-here" Yusuke said between breaths. Everyone nodded, understanding what he had to say. The door to the Great Hall began to open, and Kurama closed the door to the room they were to stay in till the time came for them to enter

~*~*~

"Now that the sorting is over" they heard Dumbledore say a while after. "I would like to tell you it isn't." Everyone in the side room, except maybe Hiei, fell anime style.

"We have the honor this year to be hosting thirteen transfer students from Japan" Dumbledore said. They all took that as their cue, and walked out in the line. The order was like this: Oracle, Hiei, Yukina, Kurama, Botan, Yusuke, Diana, Rubeun, Esmeralda, Opal, Elazul, Pearl, and Sapphire. McGonagall stood by a stool at the front of the room next to them.

"Now, when I call your name, you will come and sit on the stool, and I will place the sorting hat on your head, where it will decided which house you belong in" McGonagall said, and the line nodded. (**A/N Alright, lots of these people have no lasts names, and I'm probably not going to do Yukina's, cause that would give away way to much. And for Kurama, I'm going to use Youko for his last name, ok, so please don't think he's in his other form. Thank you!**)

"Botan."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Yukina."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Dia, Diana."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Dia, Opal."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"What?! You stupid hat!" Opal shouted, balling up her fist.

"Oppie" Oracle said, and Opal stopped, muttering darkly to herself about stupid hats, stupid Slytherin, and moth-eating-pickles.

"Dia, Oracle."

**Hmm, you seem to be related to everyone here in someway, and they all seem to be keen on protecting you. But you are loyal, brave, and not afraid to surface your emotions. No, Slytherin or Hufflepuff won't do. You are incredibly smart, but a very experienced fighter. You belong in…**

****

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Dia, Sapphire."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Erif, Rubeun."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Jaganshi, Hiei."

**Well, you certainly have attitude, and lots of strength. You find some people below you. Maybe Slytherin would suit you.**

****

**_You better not, hat._**

**__**

**Oh, what's this, you do care for some. Your friends, your secret sister, and the Jumi girl. Well then, there's only one place for you…**

****

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Jewel, Esmeralda."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Kcalb, Pearl."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Thgink, Elazul."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Nooooooo!" Elazul shouted. He turned and faced Sapphire in her seat. "You better protect her from everything!" Elazul threatened, before walking off to the table and sitting down grumpily next to Opal.

"Urameshi, Yusuke."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Youko, Kurama."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

With that, McGonagall rolled up the scroll, and put the stool away, while Kurama sat down next to Yusuke at the table.

"Well, now with the new additions, let's feast" Dumbledore said, and the tables filled with food. Yusuke began to eat the same way he always does, and everyone else chatted. They were at the head of the table, with first years separating them from the rest of their house.

"I don't see why we needed to be sorted" Yusuke said.

"Oh, only for a table and classes" Oracle said. The bunch looked at her. "Well, we'll still be staying where we have been staying, and the rest of the Jumi as well. So, all the house is is a table to eat at, and houses to have classes with" Oracle explained.

"Well, that's good, I feel bad for your friends at the Slytherin table" Botan said. "And I would have missed Diana" she added. Oracle laughed slightly. They continued through dinner, and then dessert, and finally Dumbledore stood.

"Now, before I send you off to bed, just a reminder that the Forbidden Forest is, like the title, forbidden, to all years. Quidditch tryouts will take place among those who need them, please check with Madam Hooch about dates and houses. Goodnight" Dumbledore said. Students began to unsettle, but the new groups of students sat where they were.

"No point and getting separated" Diana said. Oracle nodded in agreement. As the students became fewer and fewer, and they were the only ones not near the door, they stood.

"Night" Oracle waved to Dumbledore, and he nodded his head. They all began to walk towards the door, and when they made it, they saw as all the people began to part in different directions.

"Who wants to race?" Rubeun asked.

"I do!" Oracle smiled, her eyes orange once more.

"Me too" Hiei said.

"I think I'll join you" Elazul said.

"How about teams then, me and Hiei, verse you and Rubeun" Oracle said to Elazul. Elazul looked at Rubeun, who nodded.

"Oh, we are so gonna whip your asses" Oracle said. Diana sent her a glance. "Sorry" she said, and the four got in position.

"If you would, Opal" Rubeun said.

"Terms of condition" Opal began, "No flying or use of magic, only using your natural speed. Not necessarily human" Opal said. Many of the students walking to their houses stopped, turning to watch the race.

"Whichever team with both players in the common room wins. Sapphire, if you'd go ahead to see who wins" Opal said, and Sapphire nodded, running off at incredible speed, but not as fast as the four racing.

"On your mark…get set" Opal said. "GO!" She cheered, and the four people disappeared.

"Come on, lets go see who wins" Opal said, running off at a speed a bit faster then Sapphire's, Diana right behind her.

"Everyone can do that, can't they?" Yusuke asked.

"No, we can't" Esmeralda said, pointing to herself and Pearl.

"Us either, lets go" Botan said, and they began to walk towards the eighth floor, people from all around sending them odd glances.

~*~*~

"We win, we win, we win!" Oracle cheered, grabbing Hiei's hands and jumping up and down. 

"Yes, yes, we win" Hiei said. He sat down on the couch next to them, and she did as well. A minute later, the portrait burst open, and Rubeun and Elazul burst in.

"Did we win?" Elazul asked. Oracle and Hiei peeked over the couch at them. Well, more Oracle, Hiei just made his presence known.

"Nope, we did" Oracle said.

"Sapphire?" Rubeun asked the girl sitting in one of the chairs.

"Yep, they won alright" Sapphire said.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha, ha!" Oracle said. About ten minutes later, all filled with Oracle gloating, the door opened and the rest stepped in.

"Who won?" Opal asked.

"We did!" Oracle said. Opal began the 'ha ha ha' dance.

"Please, stop, I've heard it for the past twelve minutes" Rubeun said, sighing as he sat.

"Well, you should know better by now. Oracle is the best runner, and Hiei is just as fast as her" Esmeralda said.

"Well, I don't think I'll be racing for a while" Elazul said, showing them the large scratch on his leg. "I swear the stairs here hate me" he muttered.

"Well, I'm exhausted, night everyone" Oracle said. She disappeared up the stairs, shortly followed by Esmeralda, Opal, Sapphire, Diana, Rubeun, Pearl, and Elazul. 

"I guess they get tired easily" Yukina said.

"No, it's just that Oracle has been so excited today, that made her tired. Maybe her core affected the others, making them tired" Kurama said.

"That seems likely" Hiei said. Everyone turned to him. "What?" He asked. It was the first time he had been alone with the people he had arrived here with, and they all seemed very eager to talk to him.

"What's going on between you and Oracle?" Botan said, asking the obvious.

"Hn."

"So, you are not going to give us a strait answer?" Kurama asked. Hiei looked away. "Are you and Oracle anything more then friends, Hiei?" Kurama asked.

"Hn." Kurama sighed.

"Ok, Hiei, do you feel like your insides have melted when you see, or hear anything about, Oracle?" Botan asked. Hiei froze. How did she know that?

"Do you feel like you would give up the entire world just for her safety?" Kurama asked. No answer. This was going along well.

"Do you want to be by her side always, and find it hard to picture life without her?" Yukina asked. No answer, again.

"If you do, Hiei, you just might love her" Botan said. Hiei stood, not saying a word, and walking to his room.

"He's trying to deny it, but deep inside, he knows it is true" Kurama said.

~*~*~

"So, what's first today?" Yusuke asked everyone.

"Did you even look at you schedule?" Hiei asked.

"Well, you know how they pass them out at breakfast and all" Yusuke said, putting a hand behind his head.

"You didn't?" Oracle asked.

"Uh, yea, I did" Yusuke said, looking down.

"What did he do?" Botan asked.

"He" Oracle tried to say, but started laughing. "He ate it" she said, and everyone, even Hiei, started laughing.

"It's not the funny, now would you please answer my question?" Yusuke asked, putting on a hard face. Kurama seemed to subside first, and looked down at the paper in his hand.

"We have potions" Kurama said.

"Then lets get going" Oracle said, standing from the table. "It's all the way in the dungeon" she said, laughter still amidst in her voice. Everyone stood as well, and they walked out of the hall.

~*~*~

"Hey, Opal, Elazul!" Oracle called as she walked into the potions dungeon which was pretty much empty, besides two boys at the back of the room.

Opal was laughing incredibly, and Elazul was glaring at the front of the room. Oracle rushed over, taking a stool at the table right in front of them, and turning in it.

"What happened?" She asked. Opal looked up, her eyes watery from laughing.

"We were coming down to the dungeons" she began, laughing more, "And we were almost there when suddenly Elazul fell through one of the stairs" Opal said. "And he was crying that it was eating him and for me to protect Pearl if he didn't make it" Opal said, laughing more.

"And then, he was almost gone, when a teacher came by, and the stair spit him up saying 'nasty flavor', it was hilarious" Opal said, banging the table with her fist.

"I don't find that the least bit funny" Elazul said.

"I guess it was a 'you had to be there thing'" Oracle said. "Wait, you were there" Oracle said, laughing slightly.

"Mana, do I hate the Dia humor" Elazul muttered.

"Oh, wait till I tell Diana what you said" Oracle said.

"You better not" Elazul said.

"If you can beat me in a race, I won't" Oracle winked at him.

"Then I might as well not waist my energy" Elazul said. Oracle turned in her seat and noticed that most of the class was there, but they still had a few minutes before class started. Hiei was sitting on one side of her, and Botan was on the other side. Yusuke was next to her, at the end of the row. Yukina was on Hiei's other side, and Kurama brought up the end as well. Behind him was Ron, and behind Yukina was Harry. Behind Hiei was Hermione.

Oracle glared at her, before returning her attention to the front of the room. The teacher entered, and Oracle felt her friends stiffen. In fact, she stiffened as well.

They all followed the greasy haired teacher with their eyes, till he stood at the front of the class and began telling everyone the rules, and then giving them an assignment.

Everyone was told to partner up, and what a surprise, that Oracle ended up pairing with Hiei. Yukina and Kurama were partnered, and so were Botan and Yusuke. Opal and Elazul had partnered, and Harry and Ron. Hermione was partnered with a brown haired girl, which Oracle recognized as a Gryffindor. 

Oracle began to chop up the ingredients, while Hiei prepared the cauldron, and then started working on other ingredients.

Oracle was finally thankful for all those lessons she had taken at the academy, where the potions were much more complicated, and could do things one had never dreamed of. Like the potion she had learned that could make two souls switch bodies.

About thirty minutes later, they were adding ingredients to the caldron, and saw that Kurama and Yukina were already a step ahead of them. Now all they had to do was let it sit for ten minutes, then add the last ingredient. So far so good, because the potion was a purple color, like it was meant to be. When they added the last ingredient, it should turn a crimson color.

So they sat, and looked around. Botan and Yusuke were doing well, so were Elazul and Opal, though Opal would laugh slightly every time she looked at him. 

And finally, they added the last ingredient, and let it simmer for five more minutes. Then, they turned off the burner (**A/N or whatever is used**) and sat waiting.

"You're very quiet while you work" Oracle said in a very tiny whisper, knowing Hiei would hear it.

"Yes, I try not to get in trouble all the time" Hiei said, in the same volume she had used.

"That's good" she said to him. 

"Time's up" Snape, the teacher, said.

"If you all would bring one veil up to me, that will be fine" Snape said.

"Why don't you take the veil to him, I'll clean up" Oracle said. Hiei nodded, and ladled the crimson potion into a small veil that they were to use for the assignment. Hiei walked away, and Oracle ladled some of the potion into a small veil of her own, putting into one of the pockets of her robes, before she continued to clean up.

"Oh, a new student" they heard Snape say. The people in the room that knew of what Hiei was, turned sharply to look at the scene unfold.

"Hn" Hiei said, holding out the veil. 

"Excuse me?" Snape asked, ignoring the veil in his face.

"Hn" Hiei said again, holding out the veil. Snape still ignored it.

"And, exactly what is that to mean?" Snape asked, finally taking the veil.

"Hn" Hiei said, and he walked away. (**A/N I know all of you wanted to see Snape set on fire, but when I get an idea on how exactly to do that, I'll do it.**)

After packing up, everyone left the classroom, and the two houses separated.

"Next class, Defense Against the Dark Arts with Ravenclaw" Kurama said.

"Oh, this will be interesting" Oracle said.    

~*~*~

**Crystal****: Another chapter done. Now, as you can see, I've decided this will be a Hiei/Oracle story. They have a lot in common, and Hiei will like her. I mean, she can fight for herself, and she likes to taunt Yusuke. Or, make his worst dreams…realities. Yea, that's more like it.**

**Crystal****: Now, my friend *DreamerStarM* said that a Yukina/Kurama coupling would be original, and I like original, so I'm going to lean towards that. Besides, Hiei would trust Yukina more with Kurama then with Kuwabara.**

**Crystal: So, now that that's all clear, I would just love some reviews and feedback. And the next chapter will be out ASAP, or as fast as I can type. 21 stories, I have a lot on my shoulders. I will get back to Prophecy of Eight soon, but, again; I am stuck in the depths of writers block for that story. Anyone know how to save me?**

**Crystal: The song in here, the one that I didn't use earlier, is from the animated movie 'Beauty and the Beast', and I couldn't find a good word to replace 'paw'. I guess guys hands could be called paws, but, who knows. I have no clue who sings it, but it belongs to Dinsey.**

**See ya around…**


	7. Good Company

**C****rystal****: Hello all, and welcome to my first Yu Yu Hakusho fic! Now, I do not own YYH, and I do not own Harry Potter, and anyone who died in either are alive now, I'm not mentioning names. The term 'Jumi' comes from the game 'Legend of Mana' by Squaresoft, so it doesn't belong to me either. The only character in my use is Oracle, who is a Jumi, all others belong to Squaresoft.**

**Crystal: Anyway, I would like to dedicate this whole story to the other Siora. I used only three ideas from her story, which you fill find under my favorites list. I used the fact that the team was going to 'protect' someone at Hogwarts, and then something that has to do with demons, but I can not say without giving away the whole plot line. And, I used the idea for them to stay at ****Grimmauld Place****. So, here is the next chapter.**

~*~*~

Oracle sighed as she tried again with the spell, which seemed to be turning red and lighting random people's robes on fire.

"I am just not getting this" Oracle said. Hiei glanced at her. 

"Try again" he said. Oracle sighed, repeating the same motion she had been doing for the past twenty minutes. For once, it glowed a clear white like it was supposed to, and made the bat in front of her disappear in a wind of smoke.

"How did you know I was going to do it this time?" Oracle asked Hiei, raising an eyebrow. He simply turned, and preformed the spell himself. "You didn't?" Oracle said, stunned.

"You seem to be saying that a lot today" Hiei said.

"I can't believe you made my spell do that" Oracle said, picking up a book and moving to hit him.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you" Hiei warned, and Oracle huffed, putting the book down. She turned to do away with another bat, when her spell turned red and then set the professor's robes on fire.

"Sorry Professor Dell!" Oracle said, and he went through a line of curses, before hobbling through a door to his office. 

"Will you shut up" Oracle muttered to Hiei, who was cackling under his breath. 

"I prefer not" Hiei answered.

"I swear…" Oracle said, her fist shaking and a few items on her desk moving slightly. 

"Oracle" Diana said with a thread of warning in her voice. 

"He started it" Oracle said to her sister, who just shook her head and sighed. The bell rang, and the classes filed into the hall, on their ways to lunch.

"I'm glad it's a Friday, we get the rest of the afternoon off" Oracle said, spinning on her toe. 

"What are we doing for lunch, then?" Botan asked.

"I'm starving" Yusuke said, looking down at his stomach.

"Well, if Kurama did what I asked him too, we'll be having a picnic under the cherry tree by the lake" Oracle said.

"I did as you asked" Kurama said.

"Great, then if you'd go get the food, we'll start making our way towards the tree. Opal, Pearl, Sapphire, and Elazul should meet up with you there, so you'll have help bringing it back" Oracle said. Kurama nodded, and began towards the kitchen. 

~*~*~

"I just love cherry blossoms and roses" Oracle said, as she pulled her shoes off and began to dance under the falling cherry blossoms from summer. Her robe lay next to her shoes as she did this, and Esmeralda and Diana joined her.

"Jumi girls love to dance" Rubeun explained. Oracle pulled Botan and Yukina to their feet, and they kicked off their shoes and threw off their robes as well. 

"Or maybe it's just a girl thing" Yusuke said, and the boys laughed. The others appeared through the veils of blossoms, and the other girls joined the ones dancing.

"Look what you started Oracle" Elazul called to her.

"I but I can't annoy you all even more" Oracle smiled, stopping in mid step. 

"Your right, you could" Rubeun said, and Diana kicked him in the leg as she danced past.

"Well, I'll prove it to you anyway" Oracle smiled, rocking on the balls of her feet.

"Oh, please don't" Yusuke moaned, and Botan kicked him as she passed. This hurt, because it was in the ribs, because he was lying down. But, Oracle was already bringing her flute to her lips.

~*~*~

"They are rather odd, aren't they?" Harry asked, as they made their way across the grounds to Hagrid's cabin for tea.

"Who?" Ron asked.

"Them" Harry said, nodding in the direction where he saw all the girls running around and dancing.

"Yea, but they can be extremely nice" Ron said. Hermione made a sort of grunting sound.

"How can you find those arrogant people nice?" Hermione asked them, clear annoyance in her voice.

"Please, lets not go into this again" Harry said, and Ron and Hermione turned away from each other. Harry sighed. 

The air suddenly filled with a soft tune, and the trio stopped. Everyone else on the grounds, as well as them, had turned their gaze to the cherry tree where the group was sitting.

~*~*~

Oracle let the flute float; carrying on the tune she had, sounding almost like a piano. The Jumi girls all seemed to notice the song, and began to dance in beet with it. Botan and Oracle let the flute float, carrying on the tune she had, sounding almost like a piano. The Jumi girls all seemed to notice the song, and began to dance in beet with it. Botan and Yukina tried to follow, and soon caught onto the beet.

Then, the Jumi began to sing, all in perfect Harmony.

_You and me together we'll be_

_Forever you'll see_

_We two can be good company_

_You and me_

_Yes together we two_

_Together that's you_

_Forever with me_

_We'll always be good company_

_You and me_

_Yes together we'll be_

The flute began to go into wordless notes, and the girls continued to dance together, keeping smiles on their faces the whole time. Oracle smiled at Hiei, and her eyes grew so emerald that you could most likely see them far off.

It seemed that the wordless notes would continue forever, when it started to slow, and the girls got ready to sing again, Botan and Yukina seeming to catch on to the words.

_You and me together we'll be_

_Forever you'll see_

_We'll always be good company_

_You and me just wait and see_

The music faded, and the girls stopped their dancing in the same poses they had started with. Clapping began, but it wasn't just the boys, but almost the entire grounds.

"Wow, that must be a new record for Oracle. Having fun, being annoying, embarrassing herself and a whole group of other people, as well as hurting two boys in the process" Elazul said, looking at Rubeun and Yusuke. "I didn't know you were so multi-talented" Elazul said, laughing just a bit.

"I'll show you multi-talented" Oracle said, racing towards him when her feet disconnected with the ground. Hiei had picked her up. "Let me go" she ordered.

"As much as I would love to see you hurt him, a teacher just walked out of the castle" Hiei informed, pointing over to Professor Snape. Oracle sighed, and Hiei placed her down. She sat down Indian style on the grass next to him, holding her feet with her hands.

"Can we eat yet?" Yusuke asked, recovering from the kick in the ribs he had received from Botan. Kurama nodded, and opened up one of the baskets, and then two others. He handed out silverware, plates, and cups and then he took out the food. They then began to eat.

"I got in contact with Aldu last night after dinner, while you all were racing" Sapphire said. "He told me there would indeed be a winter ball, as well as one for Halloween. I'm still trying to lure him into one for Valentines day" Sapphire said. The Jumi groaned.

"And of course, if someone asks any of us" Opal began.

"We have to ask permission" all the Jumi girls said, minus one.

"Yes, you do" Diana said, who was in charge of all of them. She, of course, would be going with Rubeun, so it would be no problem for her.

"I hate that stupid rule" Opal said.

"That's just because Diana never let you go with Topaz" Oracle giggled. Opal blushed.

"That's not it" she said.

"Sure" Oracle and Sapphire said.

"Well, then, Halloween is just around the corner really. Is it a costume party?" Yukina asked.

"Yep" Sapphire grinned.

"Oh, then all of us have to start working on costumes, don't we" Oracle stated. "I better start coming up with ideas" Oracle said, sinking into thought.

"Oracle always wins costume contests, every single one she's ever entered" Sapphire explained. "We always try to beat her, but nothing ever works."

"Maybe things will change this year, I mean, we don't have all the resources she could get in Mana" Esmeralda said.

"I got it!" Oracle said, and she turned to Hiei smiling. She leaned up to his ear, and whispered something. He shivered slightly from the feel of her breath, and then smiled slightly.

"Ok" he answered, and Oracle hugged him lightly for a few seconds, then let go.

"This is getting oddly suspicious" Kurama said.

~*~*~

Oracle had a few pieces of parchment to dinner that night, as well as a peacock feather quill. She was writing down clothes designs and stitching patterns as she thought of them, and closed the paper from view when people tried to look at what she was doing. She seemed to have finished fast, because she joined in for dinner and dessert, and the parchment was nicely rolled up next to her.

"What have you been working on?" Yusuke asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Plans" Oracle answered simply, flicking her hand across her face. A piece of stray hair tucked itself into place behind her ear.

"For your costume?" Yukina asked. Oracle nodded, and suddenly the dessert disappeared from the plates.

"Ah, I was gonna eat that" Yusuke moaned, looking down at his plate where he had had still half a piece of cake and two scoops of ice cream. Dumbledore stood, and the hall quieted suddenly, still a few loose whispers under Yusuke's breath.

"Now, though many of you have found out already, there will be a Halloween ball this year" Dumbledore announced. There were many groans, as well as cheers. "But, to have access, you must dress in a costume" more groans and cheers filled the room. "There will be a costume contest, and the winner, or winners, receive fifty points for their house" Dumbledore announced, and now a lot of people found the whole costume thing worth it. "As well as a large basket filled with Honeyduke (**Sp?) Sweets" Dumbledore said, and more of the students talked in excited whispers. "You must be in forth year, or older, to attend unless someone you are bringing is in that year" Dumbledore said.**

"You may go to your commons" Dumbledore sat, and everyone stood. Oracle grabbed her things, and with a swish of her finger, when nobody else was looking, she made them disappear. Or at least, she thought no body was looking.

"Did you see that?" Hermione hissed, looking at Oracle.

"No" Ron and Harry answered in unison.

They followed the students out into the entrance hall, where Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama were being asked continuously by girls to go with them to the dance. 

"Should we save them?" Oracle asked Yukina and Botan. Yukina nodded, but Botan stood back for a moment.

"How exactly?" She asked.

"Say that they're taking us to the dance" Oracle said simply.

"But then, they have to" Botan said.

"So" Oracle said. Botan sighed.

"Well, I guess Keiko would trust me more with Yusuke then one of these girls" Botan shrugged.

"I don't mind really" Yukina said. "But don't you have to ask permission, Oracle?" Yukina asked. Diana came over.

"Diana, may Hiei take me to the ball?" Oracle asked.

"Well…" Diana said, thinking. Oracle gave her large, round, green eyes, and Diana sighed, laughing a bit. "Alright" she said, looking at her sister with a bit of sadness, before she made her way to their common room.

"Come…" Oracle said, and they began walking towards the circle where the boys were being held captive. But they couldn't reach it without a few obstacles.

"Hello" someone said, tapping Oracle on the shoulder. It was a very thin, pointy, blonde boy saying this to her, and she was suddenly reminded of a weasel.

"May I help you?" Oracle asked, putting one hand on her hip, as if waiting impatiently, which she was.

"I was wondering if you would accompany me to the Halloween Ball?" The boy questioned.

"Do I even know you?" Oracle asked, and the boy shook his head. "Well, I'm sorry, but I'm already taken" Oracle said, turning and heading into the ring of girls with Botan and Yukina.

Malfoy stood, his face red with anger, before he stomped off to his common room.

"Scuze us" Yukina said, as they pushed through the crowd, and the boys could see them, all with the same bright hair.

"Help us" Yusuke said, seeing as he couldn't do anything about it. I mean, he couldn't just go shooting all these people for a silly reason like this.

"What do you think we're doing, we're in this damn place, aren't we?" Botan called back.

"Just follow our plan" Oracle said to them, but it seemed to have never reached their ears. Oracle took a large breath. "Hiei, will you take me to the Halloween Ball?" Oracle called, and Hiei looked over at her surprised. He nodded, and many of the girls sent Oracle death glares. Oracle walked through the crowd, grabbed Hiei by the hand, and pulled him out of the circle.

"That was fun" Oracle smiled.

"For you" Hiei said, who was missing a shoe, a piece of his under shirt, and the sleeve of one of his robe arms. Oracle laughed.

"Come" Oracle said.

"Yusuke, with Keiko's permission, will you take me to the Halloween ball?" Botan asked Yusuke.

"I guess" he answered, and then Botan pulled him out of the circle. Now Yukina looked over at Botan as she gave the thumbs up.

"What happened between her and Kuwabara?" Yusuke asked, as he saw Yukina make her way towards Kurama, probably not the type to yell out such a strong request. 

"She broke up with him" Botan said. "He wasn't taking…the search for her brother serious" Botan said, though at the thought they both laughed. "But, she seems to have taken a liking to our fox" Botan informed, and looked back over.

"Kurama?" Yukina said, standing in front of him. He looked at her. "Would you take me to the Halloween Ball?" Yukina asked.

"Sure, Yukina" Kurama said, though some of the girls became outraged at this. Kurama ran from the circle, with Yukina next to him.

"We better hurry back" Yukina said, as the girls began to walk towards them threateningly.

"Where are Hiei and Oracle?" Kurama asked.

"They're probably already back, looking over the designs Oracle has for costumes" Botan said.

"Let's go now" Yusuke said, seeing as how the group was closer. They began to walk slowly up the marble staircase, and when they reached the top, they ran strait for the eighth floor, but the mob was following them.

"If anything, we'll lose them on the eighth floor" Botan said as they ran, knowing that there were many twists and turns, that she had gotten lost every day the first week they had arrived. They ran and ran, till finally they made it to the eighth floor, and then ran faster then they had. 

"Clarius" Yukina said as the portrait came into view. It didn't open. Kurama ran up to it; putting his hand on the floating city. "Clarius" he said, and the portrait swung open. They ran in, the portrait swinging shut as the mob rounded the corner.

"Where'd they go?" One of the girls asked.

"Maybe there's a hidden passage way behind this portrait" another girl said.

"Lets try" another girl said, and suddenly all these fists hammered on the portrait. That is, till a teacher walked by, and all the girls scattered.

"So you got chased too?" Oracle asked, and they nodded. "The same thing might have happened to us, if not we had lost them in about three seconds" Oracle smiled.

"Yes, you have to love the gift of speed" Hiei said, appearing with a new shirt, new shoes, but his robe he had left in his room.

"Yes, yay for you" Yusuke grunted, falling into a chair. Oracle smiled, as Yusuke jumped up. He turned and glared at her. "What was that?" He asked.

"Just a little trick Hiei taught me" Oracle said sweetly. Yusuke looked at Hiei, who was looking around innocently. (**A/N KAWAII!**) 

"Oh, Hiei, before I forget" Oracle suddenly said, handing him a few pieces of parchment done in red ink. "Look those over and tell me what you think of it" Oracle said, standing. She began for her room, but while passing him, whispered "use the box."

Hiei nodded slightly to her, and she continued to her room. He looked down at the designs in his hands, seeing that they matched clothing that he liked to wear. She knew him to well.

Hiei sat, grabbing his school bag from the chair, and pulling out his homework from the two classes he had had that day, and began to work on it. Kurama looked to be almost done, Yukina also, and Botan and Yusuke hadn't even started. In fact, they joined the group doing homework about ten minutes later, when Kurama was starting his DADA homework.

~*~*~

Hiei set down his quill, and rolled up his homework, having finished. Kurama had gone to his room a while ago, and Yukina had finished just a few minutes before. Yusuke was still doing his potions homework. Botan was in the middle of her DADA homework, but kept helping Yusuke as well.

"If you're so smart, why don't you do it for me" Yusuke said as Hiei disappeared to his room. He walked in, and shut the door, to see Oracle standing before him. He jumped just a bit, but returned her smile slightly.

"Did you like the design?" Oracle asked, sitting herself in the air.

"Yes, you know my style well" he said. 

"My costume is a bit like it, I mean it's the same color, but sort of with the same style" Oracle said. "And here" she said. She pulled out a black bandana from one of her pockets, and gave it to him. He accepted it.

"I'll be wearing one too" she said. "Accept it has crimson roses on it" she informed. Hiei sat on his bed, and Oracle moved to the air before him. Hiei looked at her. She smiled, and moved her eyes around. "What?" She asked after a while.

"Nothing" he answered. He looked at her again.

"If you want to make that lie believable, you have to stop looking at me" Oracle said, a slight laugh in her voice. Hiei cackled a bit. "Is it this?" Oracle asked, gesturing how she was sitting in air. He shook his head.

"Then I'm stumped" Oracle proclaimed, turning to a lying position in the air, and falling to the floor softly.

"It's nothing" Hiei said, trying to avoid looking at her.

"Really?" Oracle asked, appearing next to him, sitting on the bed. 

"Yes, really" Hiei said. She took a breath, tickling his face like a warm breeze in the summer.

"I still don't believe you" Oracle said, and Hiei sighed a bit.

"Do you really want to know?" He asked.

"Yes" Oracle said, her emerald's locked with his rubies.

"I was thinking something" Hiei said.

"About what?" Oracle asked, cocking her head to one side.

"You" Hiei confessed, and Oracle smiled a bit.

"What about me?" Oracle asked.

"About how you make me smile and laugh" Hiei said, not noticing their faces getting owe so closer. 

"I'm glad I can give you that feeling" Oracle said. The next thing she knew, her eyes were closed, and her lips were on Hiei's. 

This startled her in the least, but after a while, she pulled a way, finding that it was no more of a problem for her. Hiei looked at her, expecting her to run again, but Oracle didn't move.

"Oracle…" he began unsteadily.

"It's ok…" Oracle said softly, looking up at him with large, emerald eyes, full of this new emotion. "I liked it" she said, and Hiei moved towards her once more, but Oracle put a finger to his lips.

"I'll see you tomorrow" she said, standing and walking towards the middle of the room. She waved, and disappeared from sight, and Hiei sat there, watching till she was gone. He fell back into his bed, his eyes soft for once.

Bringing a hand to his lips, he felt them still tingly from the experience.

"What's happening to me?" He questioned the air around him.

~*~*~

The next morning, Oracle came down as her usual self, smiling just as always. Everyone but Yusuke was awake, and Kurama disappeared saying that he'd wake him. As everyone sat in chatter, Oracle sent a secret smile to Hiei, who returned it slightly.

"So, it's the weekend, what to do?" Rubeun questioned as they walked down to breakfast.

"Well, there's a lake" Sapphire said.

"And we all like water" Opal said.

"Which equals to" Oracle said.

"Swimming" Esmeralda finished.

"You all can be very freaky when you do that" Elazul said.

"So, swimming then?" Pearl asked.

"Swimming" everyone agreed, as they all split to their respected tables.  

~*~*~

**Crystal****: Another chapter done. Now, as you can see, I've decided this will be a Hiei/Oracle story. They have a lot in common, and Hiei will like her. I mean, she can fight for herself, and she likes to taunt Yusuke (or make his worst dreams…realities.) Yea, that's more like it.**

**Crystal****: Now, my friend *DreamerStarM* said that a Yukina/Kurama coupling would be original, and I like original, so I'm going to lean towards that. Besides, Hiei would trust Yukina more with Kurama then with Kuwabara.**

**Crystal: So, now that that's all clear, I would just love some reviews and feedback. And the next chapter will be out ASAP, or as fast as I can type. 21 stories, I have a lot on my shoulders. I will get back to Prophecy of Eight soon, but, again; I am stuck in the depths of writers block for that story. Anyone know how to save me?**

**Crystal: Alright, the song in this was 'Good Company' from the animated movie 'Oliver in Company'. And I hope you all aren't to mad about the fluff in here, and I need costume designs for everyone. I got Hiei and Oracle down, but I'm stumped on everyone else. Any ideas, authors?**

**See ya around…**


	8. A Lot of Time in a Short While

**C****rystal****: Hello all, and welcome to my first Yu Yu Hakusho fic! Now, I do not own YYH, and I do not own Harry Potter, and anyone who died in either are alive now, I'm not mentioning names. The term 'Jumi' comes from the game 'Legend of Mana' by Squaresoft, so it doesn't belong to me either. The only character in my use is Oracle, who is a Jumi, all others belong to Squaresoft.**

**Crystal: Anyway, I would like to dedicate this whole story to the other Siora. I used only three ideas from her story, which you fill find under my favorites list. I used the fact that the team was going to 'protect' someone at Hogwarts, and then something that has to do with demons, but I can not say without giving away the whole plot line. And, I used the idea for them to stay at ****Grimmauld Place****. So, here is the next chapter.**

~*~*~

"Come on, Oracle, we're going!" Esmeralda called up the girls stairs. A few moments later, Oracle appeared in a black, strapless, bathing suit top, and an aqua sarong. The sarong was covered in swirls of black, representing the wind. 

"Let's go" she smiled, and the girls made their way down to the lake side. They were meeting the boys there, who didn't have much to get dressed in, and didn't need that long to get read.

Botan was in a cotton candy pink, full piece, bathing suit, with criss-cross straps in the back. She had a lavender sarong around her waist, covered with blue, Hawaiian flowers. 

Yukina's bathing suit was an icy blue, tankini, with snowflakes decorating the top. She had a matching sarong.

Esmeralda's bathing suit was a dark, emerald green, strapless one piece. It had a criss-cross design at the mid-drift, and she had a plain, dark blue sarong around her.

Sapphire's bathing suit was a deep red, tankini, with around the neck straps. It was covered it white glitter, and she had a plain, white sarong.

Opal's bathing suit was an electric purple bikini, with two sets of traps. She was wearing a black sarong with butterflies decorating it.

Pearl was in a lavender, one piece, with two sets of off the shoulder straps, and one set on her shoulders. She was wearing a short, white, mesh sarong.

And Diana was in a pearl white bikini, with ties at the sides, and around the neck straps. It was covered in silver glitter, and she had a diamond type sarong.

They reached the lake side, seeing the boys had found a very nice beach spot for them. There were many other people by the lake, swimming in it or doing this and that. The girls walked over, sitting down. The boys said hi to them absentmindedly, and the girls began to take off their sarongs. Oracle's bottom could now be seen. It was black, with open areas by the sides, with criss cross patterns in the fabric.

"Who's coming?" Oracle said, standing. Yukina and Botan did as well, and the boys looked over at them. Silence.

"Hey, close your mouths, its rude" Botan said, and the boys did so. They sighed.

"Coming?" Oracle asked any of them, though nobody moved. "Fine then" Oracle said, and the three girls walked to the edge of the water. Oracle stood on the edge, letting the waves lick her feet, before she jumped into the air, and dived a while off shore.

Botan and Yukina walked in, followed shortly afterward by the rest of the girls.

"It's warm" Sapphire said in surprise.

"And it's refreshing" Oracle said, submerging, and tossing her loose hair behind her head. 

"Come on boys!" Diana called.

"Yea, don't make us come and get you?" Botan called.

"We will get all of you in the water one way or another" Oracle called to them.

"Come on Elazul!" Pearl called, and Elazul stood.

"Yay! Looks like we have a brave one, girls" Oracle smiled. 

"Hey, I heard that!" Yusuke called.

"Shut up, you pansy!" Oracle called, winking at the other girls.

"You will so regret that" Yusuke said, standing and running into the water. Elazul was already in.

"Yep, forgot this part" Oracle sighed, diving under water again.

"I warn you, Yusuke, she can stay under water for hours at a time, though Sapphire could last a week" Diana said.

"Yea, Oracle's more of a sky person" Opal said.

"But she completed her mission of getting you in the water" Sapphire said. Yusuke glared at them, before diving under water, and coming back up.

"I couldn't even see her" Yusuke said.

"Oh, she's probably at the bottom of the lake by now" Esmeralda said, swimming past. Yusuke grunted, falling onto his back and floating off.

Oracle submerged minutes later, near the shore, so she was sitting.

"Are any of you boys coming?" Oracle asked.

"It may do me some good" Kurama said, who was wearing red swim shorts, though he had a shirt over his chest. So did Hiei, who was wearing black swim shorts. Yusuke was wearing green shorts, and it looked like he had also worn a shirt moments before.

"What about you, Hiei?" Oracle asked, turning with very large eyes.

"I don't like water" Hiei answered simply.

"But you said you were half fire, half ice" Oracle said.

"Yes, but I don't like water" Hiei retorted.

"Well, fine then" Oracle said, turning away from him. "Coming Kurama?" Oracle asked. Kurama was already in the water, his shirt discarded. (**A/N Doesn't that just make you Kurama fans drool?**)

Oracle swam away, not looking back once, and she dived again.

"I think you made her mad, Hiei" Kurama said, as he walked slowly further into the water.

"But don't take it to hard, she gets mad at everyone" Rubeun said, who was starting to walk towards the water.

"Come on Hiei, it's not that bad, and the water's even warm" Kurama said.

"Everyone's turned against me, haven't they?" Hiei asked with a very small sigh. Kurama and Rubeun nodded. "Fine" Hiei said in defeat. He stood removing his shirt. (**A/N *sigh* Oh how I love Hiei…)**

He walked into the water, very slowly, letting his skin get used to the liquid. When he reached about his knees, he felt a pull and he was dragged under water. He swam up, taking in a breath of air. His hair was still up in it's style, though covered in water droplets.

He felt a tap on his shoulder, and turned to see Oracle smiling at him.

"Did you just do that?" He asked. Oracle kept smiling. "You did, didn't you?" Hiei asked. Oracle just smiled more, moving her hand back in forth in the water. Hiei looked at her, and she looked at him, and then…

SPLASH!

Oracle went into giggles as Hiei wiped the water from his face, and glared at her. She giggled. He began to move his hand in for a splash, but Oracle went swimming through the water away. Hiei swam after her, watching as she dived and submerged like a dolphin. He followed till she didn't submerge, and then he dove down. He saw her pale legs through the darkness of the water, and followed her. 

She didn't seem to be going deeper, and finally she stopped, bursting up to the surface. He did as well, taking in a breath as he broke free. He saw that they were in a small indent in the cliff that held Hogwarts above. They saw all of their friends having a splash fight over by the shore. He felt his feet hit sand, and noticed that Oracle was standing.

"Did you do this on purpose?" Hiei asked. Oracle nodded sheepishly, and took a step forward.

"I get they think you're still chasing me around under the lake, and at our speed, they'd never see us" Oracle said, and Hiei nodded. He took a step forward as well. 

"You can see the whole lake from here" Hiei said.

"Uh huh, I found it during the summer I was rescued. I'm surprised it's still here" Oracle said. She took another step forward. (**A/N When I say forward, I mean towards each other, k?**)

"Did you really have to splash me to get my attention?" Hiei asked her, smiling a bit.

"Yep" Oracle laughed slightly.

"You know what that means, right?" Hiei asked, taking a step and causing only centimeters to separate their bodies.

"What?" Oracle asked, looking up into his eyes.

SPLASH!

Oracle laughed as Hiei drenched her in water, and pushed it out of her face.

"We're even now" Oracle said. 

"That's what I intended to do" Hiei said. He leaned down slightly, and Oracle leaned up, her eyes closing. She felt the touch of his lips one hers, and smiled inwardly. After a few moments, they parted, and Oracle let her smile free, her eyes blinking open.

She took a small step towards him…bad idea. The next thing they both knew, Oracle had fallen, and they were both on the floor. The water was shallow here, so they were above it easily. The positions, however, were not the most suitable.

Hiei, on the bottom, had his head above the water, his knees propped up and sticking out of the water. Oracle was on top of him, her hands placed on either side of his head, her legs on either side of his. His arms were around her waist in a protecting manor.

"You know" Oracle spoke. "This eternal waiting and games before we kiss is really starting to annoy me" Hiei laughed at this comment, and felt her lips press against his for a few moments. Oracle pulled back, and then stood. Hiei stood as well.

"We'd better get back before anyone notices how long we've been away" Hiei said, and Oracle nodded. They dove back underwater, destination shore, thinking no one had seen their encounter. But they were wrong.

One slick haired blonde stood on the shore, growling at the intimacy he had just witnessed between the two magical beings.

~*~*~

The whole rest of the month, at least after dinner and when they had free times, Oracle and Hiei were working on their costumes. How they got to each other's rooms was a complete mystery to everyone they shared a dorm with, who never saw any of them running up and down the stairs.

School was going along…ok like, though Yusuke kept bringing up disturbances in his dreams. 

"They keep warning me" he said, "like I can't handle myself" he had laughed at it. Kurama seemed to take this more into efficiency, and would sit quietly in thought for long periods of time.

Yukina and Botan had gotten to work on their costumes as well, while Kurama said he would make his quickly, being good with needle work. Yusuke had begged, well, not begged, but asked Kurama to help him, which he agreed to. 

All the while, with homework getting thicker and thicker, September slept away and October replaced it. This was just replaced with harder studies, and a tense atmosphere in the common room.

Oracle would sometimes be down there, Hiei as well, saying that they had to let something sit for the costume to be completed. Oracle spent most of her time looking through large books that were placed around the room, which Kurama had taken to as well.

Hiei much rather liked to sit in quietness, either not looking at anything or sneaking glances at Oracle. She, of course, could tell when he did this, and smiled when it happened.

As the last two weeks before the ball closed in, Kurama had begun on his and Yusuke's costumes, while Oracle and Hiei said theirs were finished. Botan and Yukina, and the other Jumi girls, had finished their costumes as well. They all sat in the common room talking, while Hiei would sit quietly and listen.

Most of the girls, except maybe Diana, had pretty much figured out what was happening between the two. They would smile at either of them, and when Hiei and Diana weren't in the room, talk to Oracle about it. She had told them a few things, seeing as they were bound to find out sometime or another, and was finally glad when Halloween came. It was going to be a long night… 

~*~*~

**Crystal****: Another chapter done. Now, as you can see, I've decided this will be a Hiei/Oracle story. They have a lot in common, and Hiei will like her. I mean, she can fight for herself, and she likes to taunt Yusuke (or make his worst dreams…realities.) Yea, that's more like it.**

**Crystal****: Now, my friend *DreamerStarM* said that a Yukina/Kurama coupling would be original, and I like original, so I'm going to lean towards that. Besides, Hiei would trust Yukina more with Kurama then with Kuwabara.**

**Crystal: So, now that that's all clear, I would just love some reviews and feedback. And the next chapter will be out ASAP, or as fast as I can type. 21 stories, I have a lot on my shoulders. I will get back to Prophecy of Eight soon, but, again; I am stuck in the depths of writers block for that story. Anyone know how to save me?**

**Crystal: This chapter was very short, but the next like two chapters are about the Halloween thingy. I know Hiei is being like, really OOC, but I have to soften him up. By the end of the story, he will have a new side of him. That's the whole damn moral of the story, and I'm not changing it! And are you surprised or what, no song!**

**See ya around…**


	9. The Dance of Betrayl

**C****rystal****: Hello all, and welcome to my first Yu Yu Hakusho fic! Now, I do not own YYH, and I do not own Harry Potter, and anyone who died in either are alive now, I'm not mentioning names. The term 'Jumi' comes from the game 'Legend of Mana' by Squaresoft, so it doesn't belong to me either. The only character in my use is Oracle, who is a Jumi, all others belong to Squaresoft.**

**Crystal: Anyway, I would like to dedicate this whole story to the other Siora. I used only three ideas from her story, which you fill find under my favorites list. I used the fact that the team was going to 'protect' someone at Hogwarts, and then something that has to do with demons, but I can not say without giving away the whole plot line. And, I used the idea for them to stay at ****Grimmauld Place****. So, here is the next chapter.**

~*~*~

The girls had told whomever they were taking to the dance (if they lived in their dormitory) to pick them up in the common room. The evening was hectic to everyone in the whole castle who was attending, and then finally, it was ten minutes till the start. 

The girls all stood together, admiring each others costumes. When they heard all the boys gathered together, talking about their own costumes, they made their way down.

The boys stopped talking as the first girl came into view. It was Yukina. She was dressed as an ice dancer. Her shirt was a single piece of white satin, draped over one of her shoulders, and making its way down that arm, while the other one stood bare, with the satin draped over her wrist. Her skirt was done on the same fashion, draping over her legs to reach above her knees. Her hair piece was not visible, but her hair stayed as it always was. Her lips looked as if they had been coated in frost, and so did her eye lids and rest of her skin. She had on shoes that seemed to be made of diamond, as well as a necklace, bracelets, and earrings.

Kurama stepped forward, offering his hand. He was up as (**A/N TUXEDO MASK! No, no, just joking. That would be funny though**) the Phantom of the Opera. His hair was all pulled back, with the half of a white mask on his face. He had on a black tuxedo like outfit, with a large cape covering the arm he offered to Yukina. She took it, and they stood waiting for the others.

The next girl visible was Botan, who was wearing a can-can outfit. Her hair was pulled into a bun on top of her head, with a white lily circling it. Her can-can outfit was white, with black laces and sewing. Her shoes were black with white decoration, and she had on long, black, fishnet stockings. Her gloves, which reached from her elbow down to her hand, were white. She had pearls circling her neck three times, as well as matching earrings and bracelets.

Yusuke walked towards the stairs, dressed as a pirate. (**A/N I know, not the most creative idea, but hey, it was my sisters' idea.**) He was wearing black, pirate pants, and a white shirt, with a black vest over it. He had on black, fingerless gloves, the ends hidden by his shirt. He had on black boats, which disappeared under his pants. On his head sat a black pirate's hat, though no skull on it. He had a sash around his pants, a sword being held within the sheath attached to it. 

Diana was next to be seen, though she didn't look at all different. She was dressed in her usual clothes, the ones she would wear in Mana. She was wearing long, flittering white robes, many of them, so they all twisted and twirled around her. She had on so much diamond jewelry and glitter, and her hair was done up in a very fancy style. You could not see her feet, but could hear the soft clicking of them touching the stair.

Rubeun, who was going as a phoenix, walked forward, taking her hand. His hair was up strait, like always, but moving as if on fire. He didn't have a beak, but many markings all around his face. He had large wings attached to his arms, spreading out in all sorts of reds, blacks, oranges, and golds. He had black pants on, covered in feathers as well. He had gold, rope sandals on his feet, and he wasn't wearing a shirt.

Oracle was next into view. Her outfit was most surprising. Her hair, no longer its beautiful green, but an elegant black. Her bun was still up on her head, and she had twisted the rest of her hair around it. When she couldn't any longer, she had tied it with a crimson ribbon. The tips of her strands by her ears, and the odd hairstyle were dipped in crimson, looking like blood. Around her forehead, like Hiei's normal one, sat a black bandana with crimson roses on it. She was wearing a long, crimson dress, which pooled around her. It had a two feet long, black satin train, spreading all about behind her. The dress was done in a medieval fashion, with vest type thing around her bust and waist. This was black, with crimson ribbon holding it together. Her sleeves were also black, going down in scoops. 

She had black, high-heels on her feet, plain and simple. Her eyes were on permanent red, matching Hiei's in a way, scarring anyone she looked at. Her eye lashes were pure black, much longer then they normally were. She bared her teeth, showing off canine like fangs. When she came into full view, everyone watched as large, black, wings appeared, sprouting from her back. The feathers were all incredibly silky and shiny, looking like they were sewn from her hair. In fact, they were raven's feathers. Oracle was a death angel.

Hiei, who had been standing in the shadows, made himself known. He, too, seemed to be going as a death angel. His eyes were the same, but he too had canine like fangs. His wings were larger then Oracle's, but not as elegant looking. His hair, still up in its usual style, had had the tips dipped in crimson, so they too looked like they had been dipped in blood. He was wearing a bandana like Oracle's, though no roses, just plain black. He had on a pair of black pants, covered slightly with droops of crimson that seemed to move slightly, like blood. He had on his usual black shoes, the up part crimson. His arm bandages were also crimson, like he had cut his arm badly and let it bleed. 

He had on crimson over coat, with a black neck line. Underneath, he no doubt had on a black shirt. He and oracle stood by the others, as Pearl walked down the stairs. She was going as a princess, decked fully in a white, silk dress, with white, silk slippers, and many amounts of jewelry and a crown. Elazul had just put on his knight outfit, deciding there was no reason to go with any human holidays.

Sapphire came down next, out decked as a very odd looking fairy. Her hair was flowing out behind her in waves, and she had extremely large wings. She had on a short dress, which was metallic and changed colors. Her eyes were solid black, and she had a flower crown sitting on her head. 

Esmeralda came, or rather floated, down the stairs as a mermaid. It was a one of Mana, and not of the wizarding world. Her hair was done in millions of curls, with a starfish placed as a clip. Her skin had a tint of green in it, but still pretty pale a human like. She was wearing glitter and tiny seashells over her bust, glued down to make a rather revealing top. Her stomach faded away into scales, leaving a shimmering tail. 

Opal walked down at last, dressed in a dress similar to Diana's, but with the colors changing on each layer. She had colorful beads draped all around her body, and wings that seemed to be made of plants. Her hair was the same, though more around her then naturally strait. She wasn't wearing any shoes.

Everyone admired each others costumes, the people with wings flexing theirs with the use of a spell. They finally all walked out into the hallway, heading down to the Great Hall.

(**A/N It took me six chocolate bars, one soda, and one Popsicle to write all of that.**** I know you all hated it, well, I hated it to, and I will do no more describing of costumes. You guys are writers; make up costumes for everybody else.)**

Everyone was already gathered inside the room, and stared when everyone came in before going back to what they had been doing. There was a tune floating through the room from an unknown area, and all around, were large buckets of…

"CANDY!" Opal cried, running for one of the bowls.

"Uh oh" Botan said. "Don't let Hiei have _any _candy" Botan warned to Oracle.

"K" she answered, before everyone walked off. "Come on, lets dance" Oracle said, pulling Hiei onto the floor as a fast song came on.

"But you didn't teach me how to dance to this type of music" Hiei said.

"It's the easiest dance ever. Just move in your own way, or follow me" Oracle said, as the music got louder from the unknown source. Oracle began dancing, and Hiei followed her moves. It looked like some sort of routine the way they were moving.

_There's a chill in the air _

_(Chill in the air)_

_You hear a creak on the stairs_

_(Creak on the stairs)_

_You gotta lock all your doors_

_(Lock all your doors)_

_Is there anybody out?_

__

_They're out to get you_

_To capture you_

_And make you_

_Spellbound_

_Howling and prowling_

_You're shivering_

_Quivering_

_Spellbound_

__

_You cannot run_

_And you cannot hide_

_Yeah, you gotta face it baby_

_Things go bump in the night_

_Wherever you run_

_And wherever you hide_

_Yeah, you gotta face it baby_

_Things go bump, bump, bump in the night_

__

_Tell me who's spooking who?_

_(Who's spooking who?)_

_It's very Scooby-doo_

_(Scooby-doo)_

_You hear in a shriek in the house_

_(Shriek in the house)_

_You know it's freaking me out_

__

_They're out to get you_

_To capture you_

_And make you_

_Spellbound_

_Howling and prowling_

_You're shivering_

_Quivering_

_Spellbound_

__

_You cannot run_

_And you cannot hide_

_Yeah, you gotta face it baby_

_Things go bump in the night_

_Wherever you run_

_And wherever you hide_

_Yeah, you gotta face it baby_

_Things go bump, bump, bump in the night_

_You're spooking_

_You're spooking_

_You're spooking_

__

_Ahahahahahahahaha_

__

_They go bump_

_They go bump_

_They go bump_

_They go…_

_They go bump_

_They go…_

_They go bump_

_They go…_

__

_You cannot run_

_And you cannot hide_

_Yeah, you gotta face it baby_

_Things go bump, bump, bump in the night_

_You cannot run_

_And you cannot hide_

_Yeah, you gotta face it baby_

_Things go bump in the night_

_Wherever you run_

_And wherever you hide_

_Yeah, you gotta face it baby_

_Things go bump, bump, bump in the night_

_You cannot run (You can't run)_

_And you cannot hide (You can't hide)_

_Yeah, you gotta face it baby _

_Things go bump in the night_

_Wherever you run_

_And wherever you hide_

_Yeah, you gotta face it baby_

_Things go bump, bump, bump in the night_

The music faded, and Oracle laughed as she walked off the dance floor with Hiei.

"See, that was fun" Oracle said. Hiei smiled at her.

"It was" he replied. A blonde Slytherin watched in distaste as they talked and drank pumpkin juice. He hissed under his breath, ignoring his dates protest for a few dances. She growled at him, stomping away, and he sat glaring at the dark couple.

"She _will be mine" he muttered to himself, taking a swig from his cup._

"Did you hear about Yukina's crush?" Oracle asked as she talked with Hiei. He froze. Though he told her many of his secrets, he had yet to tell her that Yukina was indeed his very own flesh and blood. His twin sister (**A/N I don't know if I got that right, so sorry if I didn't!**). Even if they were only half ones, he cared for her very much. He didn't reply to Oracle, and she looked at him in concern. "Hiei, are you alright?" She asked, her eyes filled with worry and fear.

His stomach turned in a small knot, never knowing that he could cause her these emotions. Hiei nodded in response.

"What happened to the baka-ningen?" Hiei asked. Oracle seemed to know who he was talking about, Botan having explained all about their other friend in Japan.

"Botan told me that she had broken it off with him. Yukina has apparently been searching for her twin brother, and this Kuwabara seemed to think lowly of the idea" Oracle said. Hiei had frozen at the mention of the search, and Oracle took notice of this. She was sure to figure it out, because she was good at figuring out secrets through people's actions.

"You're her brother, aren't you?" She asked quietly, and he looked at her a little startled. He had been right about her figuring it out, but now he didn't know what to say. "If you know, why don't you tell her?" Oracle asked him, looking up with questioning eyes.

"I don't want her involved with my past or our family's past" Hiei answered, looking over at Yukina who was dancing with Kurama. 

"Yes, that may be true" Oracle stated. "But" she said, a slight tone of sadness in her voice, "If it was me" she began, looking him in the eye, "Even if it could endanger my life, I'd want to know" she said to him, placing a hand on his arm. He put his hand over hers, and smiled slightly.

"Maybe you're right, but I don't think now is exactly the right time" Hiei said. Oracle sank into thought, her voice formed into one of concentration. It brightened suddenly.

"For Christmas, tell her in place of a present. It would make her very happy, but you must explain to her why you didn't tell her before" Oracle said to him.

"That's a good idea, and what were you saying about a crush of hers?" Hiei asked. Oracle sighed.

"Guess I do have to tell you now" Oracle said to him. "Botan said that your sister has a crush on Kurama, and that he _may_ like her too" Oracle said, waiting for an explosion.

"I guess" Hiei began, his fist uncurling from the punch it had formed, "He's better for her then that baka-ningen" Oracle laughed at his comment, and they walked off onto the dance floor. 

~*~*~

The laughs faded as Dumbledore stood in front of the hall of students.

"The hours of passed with fun and social activity, but, while you were dancing, us teachers were judging" Dumbledore said, and the hall filled with tense excitement. 

"For best female costume, we have" Dumbledore began, as the female proportion of the students held their breath.

~*~*~

**Crystal****: Should I stop it here?**

**Characters and Readers: NOOOO!**

**Crystal****: Sure?**

**Characters and Readers: YESSS!**

**Crystal: You're right, the last chapter was to short, and I don't want that to become a habit of mine**

**Characters and Readers: *sigh in relief***

~*~*~

"Oracle Dia" Dumbledore said.

"Surprise, surprise" her friends and siblings said. Oracle walked up, smiling her fangs at the audience, and standing with her eyes focused on her group of friends.

"And, for best male costume, we have" Dumbledore began, his eyes circling the room. (**A/N I bet you a zillion dollars it's Hiei.) "Hiei Jaganshi" Dumbledore said. (**A/N Ha, ha, you owe me a zillion dollars.**)**

Hiei walked onto the stage, standing next to her, while the Gryffindor hour glass filled with more rubies.

"Congratulations, both of you" Dumbledore said, and the audience clapped. Oracle grabbed Hiei's hand, bringing him down in a bow with her, before they both left the stage.

"Of course you both were the winners" Rubeun said.

"It was extremely predictable" Esmeralda said.

"Well, now we can just have fun for the rest of the night" Oracle said, smiling. "Um, but first, I need to go to the girls' room. Excuse me" Oracle said, letting go of Hiei's hand and gliding through the crowd. The other girls followed her, seeing as usually Oracle had given them some sort of sign for a talk.

Feeling a tap on his shoulder, Hiei turned to see a blonde Slytherin with a highly make-upped face. 

"May I help you?" He asked. (**A/N Please do not flame about the next few things, I had to put them in here because I had to use the song that follows. Thank you my beloved readers for your understanding.**) The girl smiled seductively.

"May I have this dance?" She asked as a slow song came on. Hiei seemed to be debating his answer. "Oh, come on, it's just a friendly dance" she said, crossing her fingers behind her back. This just so happened to be the date of Draco Malfoy. A Slytherin slut by the name of Paige McGibbon. (**A/N If that happens to be anybodies name, I do not own you, and that slut thing was only to move it on.**)

"Hn" Hiei said as he walked to the dance floor, followed by Paige. She sent a wink to Malfoy, who then moved towards the girls' lavatory. Oracle emerged from it, and a look of disgust crossed her face as he approached.

"If you would go away, my life would be perfect" she muttered.

"Really now, and what makes your life so perfect?" Malfoy asked in the most delicate voice he could handle.

"Do you really want to pry?" She asked her eyes starting to spark with unknown power. Malfoy took a small step back.

"No, just to tell you that there may be something happening on the dance floor you might not appreciate" Malfoy said.

"How could I believe you if I don't even know your name?" She asked with a sneer.

"It's Draco Malfoy, but you may call me Draco" Malfoy said. Oracle did not wipe the frown from her face.

"And what exactly is this 'disturbance'?" Oracle asked, doing her bunny quoting. 

"Why don't you let me show you" he didn't put it as a question, but began to walk through the crowd. She followed, growling to herself about gaki ningens. 

She froze as she looked upon the dance floor, her heart almost completely stopping. Hiei…not only dancing with another girl, but allowing her to…touch him like that. Her eyes slowly filled with tears, as she turned and ran out of the room, her sobs quiet. Malfoy scowled as she pushed past his open arms, and ran out onto the grounds. If she had stood for a while longer, she would have seen the girls howl in pain as the front of her dress lit on fire.

"No one, not anyone, can touch me that way. You said a friendly dance, how wrong I was to believe you" he said to her with a scowl, before turning and walking away.

"To bad" she said to him, with a smirk as she hit the flames away, "That your little girlfriend saw and thought it was something more then just me" she laughed evilly, before her skirt caught aflame, and she ran towards the hospital wing.

"Where'd she go?" Hiei asked as he approached the guys.

"I saw her leave the hall, her eyes filled with tears, that's all" Rubeun said, turning and glancing at the door. Hiei made his way to it, running at normal human speed, his emotions not allowing him a faster pace.

~*~*~

Oracle had run to the small garden set up for that night's event. She was in the center, where there was a plain fountain, and the whole area was surrounded by rose bushes. She clasped onto the fountain edge, crying out, though none of her cries were heard above the moving water and music coming from the Great Hall.

She didn't see the five shadows move along the bushes, all with sadness in their eyes, as they watched the girl cry her heart out.

She sat up on the fountain, moving her legs upon the ledge, and looking into the crystal water. She saw her reflection, but it was different. Her hair, though in the same style, had turned its original style. Grabbing a piece of her hair, she saw it was still ebony. Her eyes, in the fountain, were a deep, sorrowful blue, but she blinked, and felt the spell still in place.

Her cover, which she had planned so much with him. She let out a small stifled cry, clutching her chest in pain as her heart was slowly eaten away by the sadness. She looked into the sky, and her words came over her.

_Oracle_

_If there's a prize for rotten judgment_

_I guess I already won that_

_No man is worth the aggravation_

_That's ancient history_

_Been there, done that_

The girls stood from the bushes, there shadows being illuminated by the little light there, though Oracle failed to notice them.    

_Girls_

_Who ya think you're kidding?_

_He's the earth and heaven to you_

_Try to keep it hidden_

_Honey, we can see right through you_

_Girl, ya can't conceal it_

_We know how you feel_

_And who you're thinking of_

_Oracle_

_No chance_

_No way_

_I won't say it_

_No, no_

_Girls___

_You swoon_

_You sigh_

_Why deny it_

_Uh-oh_

_Oracle_

_It's too cliché_

_I won't say I'm in love_

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson_

_It feels so good when you start out_

_My head is screaming_

_Get a grip girl_

_Unless you're dieing to_

_Cry your heart out_

_Oh_

_Girls_

_You keep on denying_

_Who you are_

_And how you're feeling_

_Baby, we're not buying_

_Hon, we saw you hit the ceiling_

_Face it like a grown-up_

_When ya gonna own up_

_That ya got_

_Got_

_Got it bad_

_Oracle_

_No chance_

_No way_

_I won't say it_

_No, no_

_Girls_

_Give up_

_Give in_

_Check the grin_

_You're in love_

_Oracle_

_The scene won't play_

_I won't say I'm in love_

_Girls_

_You're doing flips_

_Read our lips_

_You're in love_

_Oracle_

_You're way of base_

_I won't say it_

_OH_

_Get off my case _

_I won't say it_

_OH_

_Girls___

_Girl_

_Don't be proud_

_It's OK_

_You're in love_

_Oracle_

_OH…_

_At least_

_Out loud_

_I won't say I'm in_

_Love…_

_Girls_

_Sha na na na na na_

_Ahhhhh…_

Oracle smiled as she laid on the fountain edge, a rose in her hand. Whoever those voices in the night had been, they had been right. Maybe she was in love…

The girls: Esmeralda, Botan, Yukina, Opal, and Sapphire, all headed back to the dance to inform Diana and Pearl what had happened.

And, standing on the steps of the Great Hall, was Hiei. He had heard everything.

~*~*~

**Crystal****: Another chapter done. Now, as you can see, I've decided this will be a Hiei/Oracle story. They have a lot in common, and Hiei will like her. I mean, she can fight for herself, and she likes to taunt Yusuke (or make his worst dreams…realities.) Yea, that's more like it.**

**Crystal****: Now, my friend *DreamerStarM* said that a Yukina/Kurama coupling would be original, and I like original, so I'm going to lean towards that. Besides, Hiei would trust Yukina more with Kurama then with Kuwabara.**

**Crystal: So, now that that's all clear, I would just love some reviews and feedback. And the next chapter will be out ASAP, or as fast as I can type. 21 stories, I have a lot on my shoulders. I will get back to Prophecy of Eight soon, but, again; I am stuck in the depths of writers block for that story. Anyone know how to save me?**

**Crystal****: God, there was a lot of description in this chapter, but at least it's all out of the way. The song was from the motion picture 'Hercules'. There was something that happened in her past that I will be explaining later on in the story, so the song has a bit to do with it. The song is sung by the Muses and Meg. Oh, and I began a prequel to this story which I will post when it's finished, just incase all of you want to. When I finish the prequel, I will write the sequel. That's right; I have decided to write a sequel. I thank all of you for your lovely reviews, and I'm sorry about any glitches in this story. I cannot replace chapters, for it is hard for me to do, re-writing chapters, but I will post about the wrong information. Thank you all for your under-standence.**

**See ya around…**


	10. Escape from Pain

**C****rystal****: Hello all, and welcome to my first Yu Yu Hakusho fic! Now, I do not own YYH, and I do not own Harry Potter, and anyone who died in either are alive now, I'm not mentioning names. The term 'Jumi' comes from the game 'Legend of Mana' by Squaresoft, so it doesn't belong to me either. The only character in my use is Oracle, who is a Jumi, all others belong to Squaresoft.**

**Crystal: Anyway, I would like to dedicate this whole story to the author Siora. I used only three ideas from her story, which you fill find under my favorites list. I used the fact that the team was going to 'protect' someone at Hogwarts, and then something that has to do with demons, but I can not say without giving away the whole plot line. And, I used the idea for them to stay at ****Grimmauld Place****. So, here is the next chapter.**

~*~*~

Oracle stood, her legs like jello, as she turned to head back to the castle. She froze, as she caught sight of the ruby orbs in the darkness. The first thought in her mind was run, but she wondered. _Why run?_

_He must have a good explanation for what happened in there, how do I know it just wasn't that Draco guys trick._ Oracle stood very still for a moment, reading his every movement and what his eyes were saying. They were filled with sorrow, forgiveness, and overall…pain. But, there was something more, something she had been seeing a lot in herself now. This new emotion, which she had never seen in her life.

Music flowed through the open door which he stood before, and Oracle let the words wash over her.

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_Cause your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

__

The words sunk into her brain, and she closed her eyes as more flowed into her ears.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just to much that time cannot erase_

__

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still hold _

_All of me_

__

Oracle felt the songs word over power her emotions, and she fell to the ground on her knees. She clutched her hands to her ears, thinking the song was bringing back to much for her to handle. She felt something embrace her, but didn't dare move. And yet, though her struggles, the song penetrated her mind.

_You used to captivate me by your resonating mind_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face haunts my once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

__

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just to much that time cannot erase_

__

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still hold _

_All of me_

__

Oracle sat, tears falling from her mind, as every memory that she had thought been pushed away crept back. She fell to the ground fully, crying into the stone at all the pain her heart was going through. She felt the presence again, holding her and settling her sobs. She changed position, sobbing into this person shirt, and letting her tears do the talking.

The person cradled her as she cried, and Oracle looked as she heard soft comforting words. It was Hiei.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

__

Hiei picked her up, and Oracle continued to cry into his shirt. The spell for her yes wavered and they turned that blue she had seen in the water. She clung around him, as he continued to cradle her and comfort her as they made their way back to the castle. Not wanting anyone to see them, he began at his demon speed, now feeling the need to. As they passed the Great Hall, the last chorus sounded through their ears.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still hold _

_All of me_

Hiei entered the common room, holding the crying girl.

"Oracle" he looked down at her, and she looked up at him with crying eyes. 

"My room" she said softly, and he nodded. He walked up the stairs, opening the door to her room and walking in. He set her down on the bed, and she continued to cry. He stood, getting ready to leave, but she grabbed his wrist.

"No, no, don't leave me" she cried, looking up in pain. His heart skipped a momentarily beat, and he sat down on the other side of her. She turned towards him, her eyes closed but tears and sobs still escaping from her porcelain face. She put her arms around his waist, holding on tightly

He sighed slightly, moving into a laying position, and pulling the blankets over him and her. She tightened her grip for a moment, before returning to the one from earlier, showing her thanks. He put his arms around her shaking body, and she put her head against his chest. He placed a pillow underneath it, and set himself on a pillow of his own. 

He removed his arms for a moment from around her, pulling off his over coat. He pulled his shirt off as well, knowing that he and she would be more comfortable this way. Knowing she would be very uncomfortable to wake up and find him wearing anything less then those, he put his arms around her once more, laying his head on hers while leaning against the pillow.

He felt her legs entangle with his, and sighed slightly. There was a possibility that no one would notice he was not in his room, and was thankful he had locked it before hand. He could sneak in there the next morning, and it would look like nothing had happened at all.

So, together, their arms around each other and their legs entangled, they fell asleep.

~*~*~

Oracle pulled the warmth closer to her, smiling slightly. It tightened its protective hold around her, and she froze. _Wait a second, what happened last night_. She blinked her eyes, seeing first the chest of a male. She tensed for a moment, looking up to see Hiei's face. It was very soft and child like while he slept, but she tensed again.

Peeking under the blanket hesitantly, she saw that he and she were both clothed. He must have taken off his shirt to sleep, but he had the right sense to think of her about it. She had been extremely comfortable in his embrace, his gentle heartbeat lulling her to sleep. 

She encircled his foot with hers, cuddling closer. She looked into his face, brushing a black lock from his eyes. He blinked a bit, opening one eye and looking down at her. She smiled.

"Morning" she yawned. He nodded a bit in response, before opening both his eyes and blinking them awake. 

"Do you remember what happened last night?" He asked her, not wanting to bring up any more tears from her. She nodded.

"Just, that song brought back a lot about my past, and now that it's out, I don't have the feeling to cry anymore about it" Oracle said, blinking her eyes in a still-tired motion. Hiei's arms opened from around her, and she moved her legs to free his. She unattached her arms, and then sat up, stretching them cat like. Hiei watched her with amusement, as she fell from the motion onto the bed, right into his lap.

He looked down at her, and she looked up at him.

"Hello" she laughed, as she sat up, and stood. She looked down at her dress, walking towards her wardrobe and pulling out an outfit that Hiei had never seen her wear before. She pulled out a pair of green pants, a bit shorter then her normal ones, in the same color. She pulled out her same shoes as well, but bandages too. She didn't seem to pull out a visible top, but rather a green, mesh over coat, looking a bit like Hiei's. 

"I made this outfit based on what you wear" she said, as she walked towards the bathroom. She stopped by her bed, looking over at him. She smiled. "Thank you for what you did last night, I'm sorry I caused you such a hassle" she said.

"It wasn't a hassle, I'm surprised you're not very mad at me" Hiei said.

"About the girl, right?" Oracle asked, sitting on the end of the bed. He scooted over to her.

"Yes. That she asked me to dance with her friendly, when she grabbed me 'inappropriately', and I set fire to her dress" Hiei said. Oracle smiled.

"And I think it was a set-up. This Malfoy scum told me about you both on the dance floor, and I passed him when I ran outside, his arms wide open for me. He asked me to the dance before I had a chance to ask you" Oracle said, and saw him scowl slightly. "But, I didn't even know his name, so it was a bit odd. Besides, he looked to much like a weasel" Oracle stated, and he laughed a bit.

Oracle leaned up, kissing him slightly, before standing from the bed. He looked at her.

"You should get used to that. If you'll be courting me, isn't that one of the things that you should be used to. No need to look so shocked" Oracle said, disappearing into the bathroom. Hiei smiled to himself, standing and exiting the room. He had remembered while they were sleeping that the hallway curved after the last room, which just happened to be hers. He walked around, passing the Kurama's room, which was last on their side.

His was next to it, so he unlocked it, and stepped inside. He changed into his usual clothes, and it seemed he would be matching a bit to Oracle today. It was yet another Saturday, the first Hogsmeade Saturday of the school year. Oracle had talked him into coming when they had found out about it, so he had better go.

He emerged in his black clothes, walking down to the common room wear Kurama, Botan, and Yukina were seated. Oracle seemed to be as well, since her beautiful hair, no longer black, was flashing over the top of a chair. 

"Good morning Hiei" Kurama said. Oracle turned, smiling.

"Morning Hiei" she said. She, just like him, didn't want anything that happened the night before to leak out. When the world was ready for them, everyone would find out about it. She stood, revealing her outfit to him.

The bandages, emerald green ones, had been tied around her chest and waist like that of a warrior, but that was all. She had the same tied around her hands, and the only parts of her legs visible were covered in them as well. She had seemed to trade her shoes for black ones, Japanese style, so they were incredibly like his. 

She had on the mesh, black overcoat on, fluttering around her and moving as she walked. Her bun had been let down, and she had pulled all her hair back into a pony-tail. She had an emerald bandana around her head, one like Hiei's, but with a black dragon crawling along it.

She had silver, hoop earrings hanging from their respective lobes, and silver, circle bracelets about her arms. 

"Hey, a female Hiei" Yusuke said as he walked down the stairs yawning. Oracle's core glinted dangerously, and Yusuke looked around nervously.

"Let's go and get some breakfast now" Yukina brought up, and everyone nodded. Yusuke made a mental note to thank her later. As everyone began to leave, Oracle grabbed Hiei's wrist.

"You guys coming?" Botan asked, looking in at them suspiciously.

"We thought we'd give you a head start" Oracle said smoothly.

"As if it will help" they heard Yusuke call. Botan sent a small wink to Oracle, who blushed slightly, before snapping the portrait shut. Oracle made a sign for Hiei to be quiet, while she closed her eyes.

"No ones here, everyone must be down at breakfast" Oracle said. She sat on the couch, motioning for Hiei to do so as well. "I wanted to get you to do something, but it is very risky, understand that" Oracle said, and Hiei nodded. 

"If you have any hesitation, if you're not sure, pull your hand back, otherwise, put your heart into it" Oracle said, and Hiei nodded. "I want you to touch my core" she said to him, and he looked at her quizzically. Why would that be dangerous?

"If a person touches a Jumi core, they may as well become suicidal. It's a very dangerous task, but I feel it a precaution in case…something may happen" she said to him, and he nodded.

"Now, hold out your left hand" she instructed, and he did so. She took hold of it with her right. She then held her left, placing it on his forehead. He felt a tingling sensation as she did so, and closed his eyes for a moment.

"With your right hand" she said, her eyes a bit nervous, "touch my core" she concluded. He raised his hand, moving very slowly towards her core.

"_Heavens winds of eternal passion, let my heart tell in it's fashion, shall he not be cursed from lust, not be turned to bones and dust. Let his heart give mine direction, shall he be false, learn his lesson, though I pray he be alright, bless his heart, eternal light" She repeated this till his fingertips brushed her core. There was a blinding light, though his eyes were not affected. The light subsided, and Oracle sat there smiling._

"You passed" she said softly, leaning towards him and placing a butterfly kiss on each of his cheeks, and then his now closed eyes. 

"And what precaution did this take?" He asked.

"If my core should ever be taken, by anyone, only you can touch it without getting hit by its affect. The thief will not feel the affect till about an hour later, most likely because they will be wearing gloves, but you can touch it and hold it as long as you like, but only mine" Oracle said, and he nodded. She kissed him softly on the lips for a few seconds, before pulling away slightly. (**A/N *big, warning, commercial voice* Warning: The next portion of the story may be to graphic for small children, please proceed with extreme caution.)**

He looked at her, before moving in again, kissing her longer, and slowly letting his tongue trace her lower lip. She smiled, letting hers do the same to his upper lip, before they slowly backed away for breath. Hiei gave a questioning glance, and Oracle nodded, before descending onto his lips again.

Oracle opened her mouth, pushing her lips against the opening to his. They parted, his own tongue entering slowly into her mouth. She explored his mouth slightly with hers, while he did the same, before they pulled apart with small kisses.

"I'm not too hungry anymore, are you?" Hiei asked. Oracle laughed, placing her head on his shoulder, and he laughed as well. He needed this. He needed her. And she needed him as well.

She was his escape from pain, and he was her escape as well.  

~*~*~

**Crystal****: Another chapter done. Now, as you can see, I've decided this will be a Hiei/Oracle story. They have a lot in common, and Hiei will like her. I mean, she can fight for herself, and she likes to taunt Yusuke (or make his worst dreams…realities.) Yea, that's more like it.**

**Crystal****: Now, my friend *DreamerStarM* said that a Yukina/Kurama coupling would be original, and I like original, so I'm going to lean towards that. Besides, Hiei would trust Yukina more with Kurama then with Kuwabara.**

**Crystal: So, now that that's all clear, I would just love some reviews and feedback. And the next chapter will be out ASAP, or as fast as I can type. 21 stories, I have a lot on my shoulders. I will get back to Prophecy of Eight soon, but, again; I am stuck in the depths of writers block for that story. Anyone know how to save me?**

**Crystal****: Very, very, fluffy chapter. But, a lot of you are liking this change in Hiei. Those of you who do not, well, then why are you even reading this far! This is by far, my favorite chapter, besides the one when they first kissed. This one, they moved on a few steps in their relationship. This is doing Hiei really good and Oracle as well. I will get into her past soon, and if I don't and you're really curious, read the prequel when it comes out. But, I know most of you all will anyway. Because I love you all, and you all love me, so we all good. I am just having way to much fun with this story. Oh well.**

**Crystal: The song, by the way, is 'My Immortal' by Evanescence. I love it extremely, I love Evanescence extremely, and I hope soon you'll all love it too. If you don't already… But this song is really good. It was in Daredevil, though that movie SUCKED ASS, everybody DIED! What kind of dumbass movie is that? Well, it played at the funeral, and I guess you could listen to it while you read. I tried fitting it so that there were instrumental parts where the text is. Ok, enough of my blabbering. **

**See ya around…**


	11. What is with Yusuke and Spying?

**C****rystal****: Hello all, and welcome to my first Yu Yu Hakusho fic! Now, I do not own YYH, and I do not own Harry Potter, and anyone who died in either are alive now, I'm not mentioning names. The term 'Jumi' comes from the game 'Legend of Mana' by Squaresoft, so it doesn't belong to me either. The only character in my use is Oracle, who is a Jumi, all others belong to Squaresoft.**

**Crystal: Anyway, I would like to dedicate this whole story to the author Siora. I used only three ideas from her story, which you fill find under my favorites list. I used the fact that the team was going to 'protect' someone at Hogwarts, and then something that has to do with demons, but I can not say without giving away the whole plot line. And, I used the idea for them to stay at ****Grimmauld Place****. So, here is the next chapter.**

~*~*~

"So, why weren't you guys at breakfast?" Yusuke asked as they waited in the line for Hogsmeade.

"We decided we weren't hungry" Oracle replied simply. Botan and Yukina sent her a suspicious glance, and she mouthed 'later.' The other Jumi had decided that they were going to use the empty common room to their advantage, and said they would come to Hogsmeade next time defiantly. 

They stepped through the doors, into the cool, autumn air. Heading off down the path, everyone stayed close to keep warm.

Oracle shivered under her light coat, rubbing a bit into Hiei's arm. Hiei looked down at her, letting out a small piece of his aura, warming both of them. Oracle smiled gratefully as they continued into the town.

_Time to put the plan in action_ Oracle and Botan thought at the same time.

"Hey, Hiei, there's this really cool pub I want to show you" Oracle said, dragging him off down the road.

"And Hiei, they have these really cool stores" Botan said, grabbing his arm and pulling him along down the road as well. Yukina stood there, shifting uncomfortably from one foot to the other, with Kurama. Alone…with Kurama. _Oh Kami-san _she thought.

"So, Yukina, what would you like to do?" Kurama asked. Yukina blushed ever so slightly.

"Um, how about we look just look around? I hear they have a book shop" Yukina said, smiling slightly up at him. She was about as tall on him as Hiei was, since she was just as tall as Oracle.

"That sounds nice" Kurama said, and they began walking down the crowded street.

~*~*~

"Yes, phase one complete" Botan said, giving Oracle a high-five. 

"What are we doing, exactly?" Yusuke asked, twitching a bit.

"Why, setting up Kurama and Yukina, of course" Oracle smiled. Hiei began to mutter to himself.

"You mean, we're wasting our one day off school grounds to fix them up?" Yusuke asked, a little annoyed.

"No, we just had to get phase one in action. The next phase isn't till Christmas, and then New Years, if, according to plan, everything will come to a close" Oracle explained. 

"And why New Year?" Hiei asked.

"Because, it's a tradition for people on this side of the world to kiss at midnight" Botan piped up. Hiei looked a little flushed.

"I-in front of everyone?" He asked.

"Yep, and it just helps that people usually get really, really drunk" Oracle laughed. 

"Oh, joy" Yusuke said, clapping his hands together once in excitement. 

"But, as for now" Oracle said, as she saw the couple enter the book store, "Me and Botan here have to go and spy on our friends there."

"And what are we to do?" Hiei asked.

"Hmm, meet us in front of the robe shop in exactly one hour. We'll have Yukina and Kurama with us, not to worry" Oracle said, and before the boys could say anything, the two girls were walking off to spy.

"So…" Yusuke began.

~*~*~

"Look at all these books" Yukina said, as she walked around the shop. "All on magic" she said.

"Yes, truly amazing" Kurama said, looking along the titles.

"What, exactly, are you looking for?" Yukina asked, as she continued to stare upon the shelves.

"If there is anything on the Jumi race or this place called Mana" Kurama said.

"Why?" Yukina asked, a little jealousy peeking, even though she knew that Oracle and Hiei were '_very into each other' as Botan had put it._

"We don't want any of the students to find them, now do we? Dumbledore has already gotten rid of all the ones in the schools library" Kurama said. Yukina nodded, and began searching as well.

~*~*~

"How boring" Oracle said, as she peeked through the window at the couple.

"I know, how is searching for books 'romantic'?" Botan asked, sitting on the ground next to Oracle. "Oh" she said suddenly, turning with a smile to her friend, "You said you were going to tell me about everything. And here we are, no one in sight we know. So, come on, spill" Botan said, making Oracle laugh a bit.

"Alright, alright, well, it all started after I left the bathroom last night" Oracle began.

~*~*~

"I can't believe you couldn't think of anything better to do" Hiei said to Yusuke, as he looked over at Botan and Oracle, who were talking. They were in the ally next to the shop, and could hear everything.

"Well, spying on the girls was the best thought I had" Yusuke said, as Oracle began with her tale. "Shh, I want to hear this" Yusuke said to Hiei who was about to shoot back with a smart remark. Hiei tried his best not to listen, but, like the song from the night before had done to Oracle, he pried into his ears.

~*~*~

"That was you?" Oracle asked Botan as they reached the part about the song she had sung by the fountain.

"We thought you could use some cheering" Botan smiled. Oracle laughed, continuing onto the story. The boys sat in eerie quiet, listening to every detail from her point of view, and then, a part Hiei had been wanting to know came up.

"Why did that song affect you so bad?" Botan asked. Oracle froze, looking around.

"Well…" she began, but the door of the shop opening made them jump. They scurried to the ally where Yusuke and Hiei were in. They had shrunk behind some trash cans, Hiei silently cursing to himself at how close they had gotten.

Kurama and Yukina walked out, each carrying two books, and continued down the road.

"Lets go" Oracle said to Botan, and they hurried, following the couple into the Three Broomsticks, the two boys following a while behind.

~*~*~

So, they all ended up inside the Three Broomsticks. Yukina and Kurama were huddled near a window, Botan and Oracle hidden behind menus at a table next to them, and Yusuke and Hiei doing the same at another table next to them.

"Two teas" the lady said, placing them in front of the couple. They nodded in gratitude, and began talking about these things and that.

The four spies listened with interest as the couple talked on; keeping their ears up as the topic that had separated Kuwabara and Yukina came up.

"So, how's the search for your brother coming?" Kurama asked, knowing very well that Hiei would most likely kill him if he told.

"Oh, well" Yukina said, looking down, "No luck yet, but, I have my hopes" she said, smiling slightly. Kurama put his hand over hers, and everyone (except Yusuke, who knew Hiei was there) could hear a slight mumble from Hiei in the distance.

"Don't worry; I'm sure that he will appear out of the least of places. It could be anyone, and they might not even know they have a sister" Kurama pointed out. 

"I guess you're right" Yukina mumbled, blushing slightly at their hands.

"Kawaii" Oracle and Botan whispered.

"Um, Yukina" Kurama began, as Yukina looked up slowly. "I…I think I should tell you something…and no, it's not about your brother" Kurama began.

"Hey, maybe we'll get a bit further, and need no more phases" Botan whispered to Oracle, who nodded.

"Hmm?" Yukina asked, looking up from their hands.

"If he kisses her, I'll set him on fire" Hiei warned. Kurama looked around for a bit, resting on her face once more.

"Well, you see" Kurama began, when a loud screech erupted through the pub. A table had lit on fire, and all the students had begun freaking out and running out of the room.

Kurama helped Yukina up, leading her out of the smoke clotted room, and into the windy air.

Oracle narrowed her eyes in suspicion as Botan pulled her from the area, and they stopped outside. 

"Hiei…" Oracle said, looking around, having sensed his power. But, it was gone now.

"Ah, Mana, come on, we have to be getting to the robe shop" Oracle said, looking into the sky. Botan nodded, and they began down the street.

"Are you ok?" Kurama asked Yukina as they stepped out of the large crowd that had gathered. Yukina coughed a bit, the smoke having infiltrated her lungs.

"Yea, I'm fine" Yukina said between a few, couches, righting herself up. A thought hit her. "Oh, what's the time?" She asked Kurama. He looked down at his watch, and then to her.

"About noon" Kurama answered.

"I totally forgot that we were supposed to meet everyone else in front of the robe shop" Yukina said, as she grabbed Kurama's hand and began to pull him down the street.

"Why?" Kurama asked.

"The girls said that they wanted to get all of the clothes they would need for the holidays. Apparently, Sapphire has some more events planned then the balls" Yukina said to him, as they stopped in front of an extremely nice shop. Oracle and Botan were leaning against the window, talking.

"Hey guys" Yukina said. Oracle and Botan smiled at her.

"Hi" Oracle said.

"Hello" Botan said.

"So, let's get this over with. Kurama, if you'd wait her for the other guys, that would be o-so nice of you" Oracle said, walking into the shop with the girls before he could answer. He sighed, leaning against the window. He looked over his shoulder, seeing as the girls were all put onto stools and were asked to wait.

"Hey Kurama" Kurama turned as Yusuke and Hiei approached, Hiei mumbling something of some sorts. "Where're the girls?" Yusuke asked. Kurama prodded his thumb over his shoulder, and Yusuke looked in, seeing the girls getting led into another room.

"Hey, I got an idea" Yusuke said. Hiei glared at him.

"If it has anything to do with spying, count me out" Hiei grunted.

~*~*~

"I cannot believe you talked me into this" Hiei grunted to Yusuke as they walked into the back, sneaking slowly into the room the girls were in as they picked out fabric.

"Yusuke, this is wrong" Kurama said, as Yusuke pulled both of the guys behind a large desk in the corner of the room.

"Shh, I want to know the rest of what happened last night after Hiei left the dance" Yusuke hushed to Kurama as the girls all walked extremely close by.

"Now, girls, if you would strip down to your underwear" one of the workers said.

"What?" All the girls asked.

"If you want the dresses you described, we're going to have to do it with you all in your under things. Don't worry, this is a private room, no one but me and two other women workers will see you" the lady said.

"Uh…" all the guys said, as they saw the girls starting to undo their tops.

"Look away" Kurama said, turning to stare at the wall. Hiei was starring at the floor as Yusuke tried not to let his curiosity get to him. 

To bad. All the boys peeked over the counter slightly, looking to see all the girls standing in only their underwear and bras. They sunk back under, Yusuke before the other two.

"Keiko, Keiko, Keiko" Yusuke kept repeating to himself quietly.

"I, in my whole life, have never seen in a girl that bare" Hiei muttered to himself. "The closest was when all the girls were in bathing suits" he said.

"Baka, baka, baka, baka" Kurama repeated to himself quietly to himself, but all three stopped their mumbling when they heard the workers enter. 

"Since you've all chosen your styles and fabrics, we'll have our magic needles on you. It will take much less time" one of the women said, and then they left.

"Ok, ok, Oracle, continue with your story" Botan said, as they all stood. The boys were completely quiet now.

"Wait, I want to hear the first parts" Yukina said, so Oracle repeated what she had to Botan, who listened with bored interest. Same went for the guys.

"Ok, now answer my question. Why did the song affect you so bad?" Botan asked.

"Well, you see, back in Mana, there was a Jumi knight I sort of had a thing for" Oracle began. "His name was Granite" she said, looking down a bit. "He was nice to me, but always liked to tease me about how I had two lives" Oracle explained. "Well, as we grew older in the training, we grew closer, and I had fallen for him after the course of ten years. 

"You see, he was older then me, and by the time I had realized, he was already picking a Jumi guardian to protect. Before he left in search, I screamed out how I felt to him, but he didn't turn, he kept walking, and that was really the last time I saw him. He haunted my dreams, and ten years later, I got the news that he had gotten wed to his guardian.

"I decided I wouldn't give into anymore heartbreaks, and I cried for my first time then. But, it didn't happen again after that till the day before I went on my mission to search for my own Jumi. There was no anything that day as the news reached the city. Granite had died. His wife, actually a jewel thief in disguise, had stolen his.

"But, her rotten corpse was found days later, though the core had already been sold. That was the day I decided I would go as a warrior first, and come to rule when I had learned all there was to protecting myself and another" a tear fell down Oracle's cheek, who wiped it away quickly.

Hiei thought to himself. Ten years it had taken her to fall in love with a Jumi from her world. Three months…for her to develop feelings for him. He didn't know if it was exactly love, but she had never said that she had fallen in love with him. Just fallen. But…he hoped that she did not think he was one who would make her fall for him just to steal her core.

"So, after the part when you clasped?" Yukina asked, wanting to move the story along.

"Oh, well, as the music continued to play, I felt myself becoming ripped apart. That's when Hiei came. He comforted me, and carried me back to the dorm" Oracle said. Kurama and Yusuke sent looks to Hiei, who had turned away from them, listening to her as she continued on about what had happened the night before and this morning.

Hiei sat uncomfortably as Yusuke continued to nudge him.

"That is so kawaii" Botan said to Oracle, who blushed slightly.

"Well, I think…Hiei is different from others" Oracle said, as she lifted one of her arms higher so that the needle could stick the area underneath her arm.

"How so?" Yukina asked, leaning her head forward. 

"Well, he didn't feel scared to get in danger if my core rejected him, and he helped me even though I was mad at him" Oracle said, looking down for a moment. "But, it's the reaction of my core that is really getting to me?" Oracle muttered.

"Why?" Yukina and Botan asked in unison.

"Well, to touch a Jumi's heart there must be care for the Jumi, a high care, but the Jumi must care for this person as well. But, what I'm wondering is, is it more then just 'care'?" Oracle asked. "I mean, I think I may…" she was cut short as the workers walked in.

"Oh, all done then. With all of the clothes. Alright, well, how about you get clothed, and we'll go wrap these up for you. The girls nodded, picking up their clothes, and stepping from the stools, beginning to dress. The workers left the room, and the all else was quiet. It seemed that the topic wasn't going to be pushed any further. 

The boys snuck out quietly, sneaking out the door, and out front.

Kurama and Yusuke looked at Hiei, as he watched the girls through the window.

"You alright?" Kurama asked.

"I'm fine" he answered with not much of a thought. Kurama backed away from the topic as the girls came out of the shop.

"Lets head back, shall we?" Oracle asked, smiling. Kurama and Yusuke nodded, Hiei not giving any sign of response, just sort of, looking at her with thought. Oracle smiled.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing" he said, turning away, and beginning to walk. Oracle followed him with her eyes, their color flashing with blue and a deep chocolate color.

"Hiei…" she watched as he continued to walk towards the school, his over coat blowing slightly in the wind. Oracle began walking slowly, as the other four shot each other worried glances.

What now?               

~*~*~

**Crystal****: Another chapter done. Now, as you can see, I've decided this will be a Hiei/Oracle story. They have a lot in common, and Hiei will like her. I mean, she can fight for herself, and she likes to taunt Yusuke (or make his worst dreams…realities.) Yea, that's more like it.**

**Crystal****: Now, my friend *DreamerStarM* said that a Yukina/Kurama coupling would be original, and I like original, so I'm going to lean towards that. Besides, Hiei would trust Yukina more with Kurama then with Kuwabara.**

**Crystal: So, now that that's all clear, I would just love some reviews and feedback. And the next chapter will be out ASAP, or as fast as I can type. 21 stories, I have a lot on my shoulders. I will get back to Prophecy of Eight soon, but, again; I am stuck in the depths of writers block for that story. Anyone know how to save me?**

**See ya around…**


	12. Let's Sign Up!

**C****rystal****: Hello all, and welcome to my first Yu Yu Hakusho fic! Now, I do not own YYH, and I do not own Harry Potter, and anyone who died in either are alive now, I'm not mentioning names. The term 'Jumi' comes from the game 'Legend of Mana' by Squaresoft, so it doesn't belong to me either. The only character in my use is Oracle, who is a Jumi, all others belong to Squaresoft.**

**Crystal: Anyway, I would like to dedicate this whole story to the author Siora. I used only three ideas from her story, which you fill find under my favorites list. I used the fact that the team was going to 'protect' someone at Hogwarts, and then something that has to do with demons, but I can not say without giving away the whole plot line. And, I used the idea for them to stay at ****Grimmauld Place****. So, here is the next chapter.**

~*~*~

The week following was extremely quiet among everyone, put as Wednesday wound, a new and exciting announcement reached peoples ears.

"Quidditch tryouts?" Yusuke asked. Oracle nodded.

"They have this game here, like that human sport basketball, but it's played on brooms. I've seen it played a few times, and they need about five new players this year" Oracle said. "I think I'm going to try out for chaser, since I've played a few times over summer when I could" Oracle said. "Are any of you going to try?" Oracle asked.

"Hmm, brooms huh? I think that won't be too different from my oar" Botan said.

"We can both be chasers" Oracle smiled.

"Aren't you two getting a bit ahead of yourself?" Yukina asked. They shook their heads.

"Oh, has anyone seen Hiei lately?" Oracle asked, as she noticed her favorite demon missing.

"I haven't seen him since dinner" Kurama said. Oracle's eyes faded a little.

"Is he mad at me for something?" Oracle asked everyone. 

"I don't see why he would be mad at you" Yukina pointed out. "You didn't do anything wrong" she said. Oracle didn't seem as excited as she had been over the Quidditch tryouts, and sunk into her chair.

"So" Botan began, "Anyone else going to be trying out for the team?" She asked, hopping to take Oracle's, and everyone else's, minds of Hiei.

"I will" a voice said as the portrait opened and shut. _Speak of the devil_ she thought.

"Hi Hiei" Yukina greeted as he took a seat. Oracle, who by now had her head tucked on top of her knees with her hands over, didn't flinch or move. 

"What position?" Botan asked.

"I think maybe a beater. Getting to hit people with things sounds like fun" he said.

"Typical" Yusuke muttered.

"Are you sure there's no more to it then that?" Kurama asked, looking at the apparition. He froze a bit, not noticeable to anyone except Kurama.

"No…" he muttered, looking into the flames of the crackling fire. Oracle had uncurled herself from her ball, and stood, catching the groups' attention.

"If you'll excuse me" she said softly, disappearing up the girls' stairs. A loud slam from a door was heard, and everyone turned to look at Hiei.

"Why are you so mad at her?" Yukina asked.

"I'm not mad at her" Hiei said, not moving his gaze from the fire.

"Then why are you being so cold to her?" Kurama asked.

"I'm not" Hiei said, a prickling feeling running through his body all of a sudden.

"Yes you are" Yusuke said. "She's worried…"

"About what?" Hiei snapped.

"That you've changed" Botan said.

"Girls, for all of this to be easier, maybe we should tell you something" Kurama began to speak up.

"Kurama…" Yusuke said in warning, but the fox didn't listen. They had a right to know.

"That day when you went to get your dresses for the balls and such, we…heard your conversation" Kurama said. The two girls' eyes widened, and they turned to Hiei.

"So that's what this is about?" Botan asked. "I don't find anything wrong with what she said, nothing that would affect you!" she screeched.

"Shh" Yusuke said, listening as a door opened a bit.

"Botan?" it was Oracle, and her voice was hoarse and cloudy. She had been crying again.

"I'm fine" Botan said in a cheery voice, and the door shut again.

"Look what you're doing to her" Yukina said.

"If she gets so upset over little things like that, then we were not meant to be" Hiei said. Botan looked at him, standing in rage.

SLAP.

"How can you be so cold about this? She let you into her heart, throwing away the danger, and now all of her sacrifice is going to a waist because something you heard made you think too much on the subject. You've never, ever had a problem with the way she deals with things. She has just learned to cry after fifty years, and you know how hard it is to learn to control emotions after that amount of time? It's hard, and you…you haven't mastered it yet" Botan turned on her heal, running up to Oracle's room, Yukina following.

Hiei heard as the door opened, and as Botan comforted Oracle. Her cries were heard from there, and then the door closed again. Hiei stood, not looking at anyone as he walked up to his room.

"You'd think the least he would do was comfort her himself" Yusuke said.

SMACK.

"Itai" Yusuke said, grabbing his head where Kurama had hit him.

~*~*~

"They heard us?" Oracle asked, her face red and flushed.

"Yep" Botan said, falling backwards on the bed.

"Ara iie" Oracle muttered.

"Is there anything in what you had said that could have made him upset?" Yukina asked.

"Ano…not that I can think of" Oracle said, looking at her hands.

"Maybe I can help" Botan and Yukina jumped back as Hiei appeared in the room.

"Where in the world did you come from?" Botan asked.

"My room" he answered simply. Botan and Yukina exchanged odd looks. "If you would leave" Hiei said to them, and they both stood, sending glances to Oracle who nodded. They shut the door behind them, but didn't leave.

Hiei sat down next to Oracle on her bed, and she turned to look at him. Their eyes locked, and he was taken aback with the sight of pain in her aqua orbs.

"You were going to explain why you've been ignoring me" Oracle said, trying to burst him out of any thoughts he had, and looking down at her lap.

"I haven't" he said.

"You're lying" Oracle said. "You've been doing this since after the robe shop in Hogsmeade. The only thing I've heard you say directed at me since then was 'nothing'" Oracle said. "What was with the look you gave me?" Oracle asked him.

"One of thought. You were interrupted right before saying something, and I knew that whatever word you said would affect me in one way or another. I've been keeping my distance, not wanting to catch a hint of whatever that word was. But, it has been nagging at the back of my mind since then, and now, more then anything, I want to know what it is" Hiei explained, his eyes focused strait at the wall. "Gomen…" he said.

"No need to be sorry" Oracle said, putting her hands over his clasped ones. He gave her a small smile. "So, we're on a good basses again?" Oracle asked.

"Hai" Hiei answered, and Oracle hugged his arm. He kissed her forehead, and she released his arm.

"So, what is your real reason for joining the Quidditch team? Or do you just really enjoy hurting people?" Oracle asked him with a smile.

"Well, my first reason I gave was real, but I guess protecting you is another reason" Hiei said.

"Good thing flying a broom is just as easy as using my wind to fly. It works extra well when you can control the wind, too" Oracle winked. He laughed a bit, making Oracle's smile widen.

~*~*~

"So, are any of you going to come and try out with us?" Oracle asked the other three as they walked down the corridors.

"We're going" Yukina said.

"But to play, or watch?" Botan asked.

"Actually, I think I might tryout" Yusuke said. (**A/N Trust me, this _is _a good thing. Just think of all the Kurama/Yukina moments now. Am I right, or am I right?**)

"Well, then we have two people there to cheer for us" Oracle said.

"But you haven't even made the team yet" Kurama said.

"SHHH, don't jinx it" Oracle said, making Yukina and Botan laugh. They walked into their common room, after giving the new password (Domina). "We have to grab our brooms, but we'll see you both down at the Quidditch pitch, ne?" Oracle asked. The couple nodded, before leaving the common room.

"Even going this fast, ahead of them, we won't beat Oracle and Hiei" Yukina said, as they reached the sixth floor.

"Yes, but it's a gift they both possess, and there's no way we could stop them if we wanted" Kurama pointed out.

"I suppose" Yukina said, kicking a wall slightly as she passed and they rounded on the fifth floor.

"I think that Gryffindor will win many matches this year in Quidditch" Kurama said, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Hmm, why is that?" Yukina asked.

"Well, if Botan is a chaser, then they will score many points in that way. If Oracle joins as well, she can control wind, a large advantage to the team. And with Hiei and Yusuke as Beaters, they have enough rage to knock anybody from the sky, especially if they try to hurt one of the girls" Kurama said.

"I guess your right about that" Yukina smiled up at him. They stepped into the entrance hall, and Kurama turned to Yukina.

"About the other day, when I was trying to tell you something" Kurama began, and Yukina nodded him on. "The thing is…I think I may" Kurama stopped as a large gust blew past him and out the door.

"What was that?" Yukina asked. Kurama shook his head.

"Can you guess?" Yukina thought for a moment, and nodded.

"Wait, what were you going to tell me?" Yukina asked, looking at Kurama.

"Um, nothing, forget it" Kurama said, and they walked out the door and onto the grounds. _If things keep interrupting me, it must be some sort of sign. Either it means it's not the right time…or, she doesn't return my feelings. His stomach did a little flip, and he winced slightly at the thought. _Sticking to the first would be of safer means to me, then to fret over the second._ They reached the Quidditch pitch, walking into a stand and sitting next to other Gryffindor specters, as well as the other Jumi. _

"Why are you all here?" Yukina asked.

"To see our little Oracle get chosen of course" Elazul said. The Dia sisters kicked him. "Itai…"

"Did any of you tryout?" Kurama asked.

"No point" Opal said. "We're leaving at the end of this year anyway, and Oracle decided she'd stay for the last year with you all. Then, she'll be coming home after that" Opal said.

"Hopefully, having learned things" Rubeun said, as Diana kicked him.

"Look, there they are" Sapphire said, looking down on the field. 

Figures had just appeared, all holding brooms. Oracle and Botan were easy to spot with their bright hair, and Hiei and Yusuke were beside them. Where all of them had gotten brooms, Kurama didn't know, but for some reason, he thought that Botan's was her oar in disguise.

Ron and Harry were standing there as well, but they seemed to be the ones judging who got onto the team. There were about five other people that the group didn't know trying out as well.

The first person in the air was a guy with sandy brown hair, trying for beater. And…to put it simply…he sucked. Out of ten hits he got three. Not very pretty.

Next in the air was a red headed girl, which Kurama knew as Ron's younger sister, Ginny. She was trying out for chaser, and did fairly well.

And so it continued, and soon, it was Hiei in the air. He was on a completely black broom, so black it seemed that the wood just mixed into the smooth tail. In crimson on the side, it said 'Dragon's Flame'. Kurama and Yukina could only guess it was custom made.

Out of all the other beaters who had tried, he did a ten out of ten job, almost breaking a bludger with his bat. Yusuke was up next, his broom made of Mahogany. It was sleek and its tail blended into the wood like Hiei's. In gold letters, on the side, it read 'Spirit Glider.'

He did really well as well, nine out of ten, because not even him had as much fun out of hitting something with rage then Hiei. Yusuke explained later how Hiei had probably pictured the bludger as Kuwabara.

Finally, the girls had turns. Besides Ginny, they were the only other girls to try out, and first up was Oracle. Her broom was made out of Holly, but for some strange reason, it wasn't the dark brown it was supposed to be, but a soft, silvery brown. The tail was a white brown, with sheens of sea green in it. The name fit her quite well in fact. In sea green letters on the side, it said 'Wind Master'. 

She completed the task with ease, no sense of her magic used, Rubeun had pointed out. She was actually laughing while doing the whole thing, as if it was a game. Well, it was a game, but that's not the point.

And, finally, Botan came about. Her broom, well, the wood of it, was exactly like that of her oar. The tail was sleek and black, with the words 'Spirit Keeper' on the side. Even if she was going for chaser.

But, unlike her usual self, she rode the broom in the appropriate way. She was even faster then she was usually, tying in skill with Oracle, in her first try.

And, to no surprise, all four of them made the team, as well as Ginny.

"This day, in no way, could get any better" Oracle smiled, as she spun on her toe.

"When's your guys first practice?" Kurama asked.

"Um, next week" Botan said.

"First game?" Yukina asked.

"Two weeks into December" Yusuke said.

"We'll be there to cheer you all on then" Yukina smiled. They stepped into the castle, beginning their way up the stairs to their common room. Pushing open the portrait, the first thing they noticed was a bright, red flyer sitting on the table.

"We really need a message board" Oracle muttered, walking towards the table, and picking up the paper. She let out a little scream.

"What is it?" Botan asked in excitement. She held up the flower. In large black letters, written clearly across the page, it read:

**_HOGWARTS KARAOKE_**

**_December 27, 2002_**

**_Great Hall_**

**_5:00pm-7:30pm_****__**

**_All students aroused to participate in this activity are asked to sign up with your name(s), house, song, and song artist in the Entrance Hall. Auditions will take place on December 15, results posted the following day in common rooms. Prizes will vary in points for a first, second, and third place. Please consider your will to participate, and we hope to see you at auditions._**

****

**_Sincerely,_**

**_Albus Dumbledore_**

**_Headmaster_**

****

"I have to do this!" Oracle said, smiling. "And I already have the perfect song in mind!" She said, spinning on her toe.

"Oh, me too, me too" Botan smiled, putting her hands together and going all cat like.

"And Yusuke, you got a letter" Oracle said, tossing him an envelope.

"Who'd be writing to me?" Yusuke asked, grabbing the envelope and tearing it open. As he read the letter, his eyes continued to become wider and wider.

"What's wrong?" Kurama asked.

"Keiko…" Yusuke muttered.

"What's wrong with Keiko?" Botan and Yukina asked at the same time.

"She…she wants to visit me for the holidays. Here" Yusuke said.

"But, how will she be able to?" Hiei asked, crossing his arms and leaning against a wall.

"She said she had gotten permission, and will be here on the 14 of December" Yusuke said.

"Then, Koenma and Dumbledore must have given her permission. That's the day before we get out of school" Botan said.

"And the day of our Quidditch game" Oracle said.

"She'll be there that night" Yusuke said, flopping into a chair.

"What, not excited about seeing Keiko?" Botan asked, peering over him.

"No…actually, I'm pretty happy…just…thinking" he said with a smile.

"Oh, I have to write her and tell her about the contest, maybe Dumbledore would allow her to participate" Botan smiled, taking out some paper and beginning to write to Keiko.

"This sure will be an exciting Karaoke" Oracle smiled, as she sat down. "Are either of you guys gonna join?" She asked Kurama, Yukina, and Hiei.

"Hn" Hiei answered. Oracle smiled, completely knowing his answer.

"Possibly" Kurama said.

"I think so" Yukina said.

"Oh, I have the perfect song for you then!" Oracle said, pulling her over and whispering something in her ear. She blushed.

"Uh…maybe not" she muttered.

"Come on, it's not like their going to know it's them" Oracle said. Yukina sighed with a smile, and nodded.

"Alright" Yukina said. Oracle jumped, her hair, which was pulled into a ponytail, bouncing.

"Come Botan, we shall practice" she said dramatically with a slight giggle. Botan laughed, following the other girls up the stairs.****

~*~*~__

**Crystal: Another chapter done. Now, as you can see, I've decided this will be a Hiei/Oracle story. They have a lot in common, and Hiei will like her. I mean, she can fight for herself, and she likes to taunt Yusuke (or make his worst dreams…realities.) Yea, that's more like it.**

**Crystal: Now, my friend *DreamerStarM* said that a Yukina/Kurama coupling would be original, and I like original, so I'm going to lean towards that. Besides, Hiei would trust Yukina more with Kurama then with Kuwabara.**

**Crystal: So, now that that's all clear, I would just love some reviews and feedback. And the next chapter will be out ASAP, or as fast as I can type. 21 stories, I have a lot on my shoulders. I will get back to Prophecy of Eight soon, but, again; I am stuck in the depths of writers block for that story. Anyone know how to save me?**

**Crystal: I know all of you guys want Kurama/Yukina fluff, but I can't fit it in a lot with trying to work through the kinks in Oracle/Hiei coupling. Their relationship is a complex one, to tiptoe around the rules and keep things secret. Though most everyone knows. As we approach Christmas and New Years, the fluff between Kurama and Yukina increases, trust me. I have this whole story planned out, just little gaps I need to fill in. The ending, in fact, is all planned out in my head, and I might start leaving hints at the end of chapters. Maybe…just to get all of you ready.**

**Crystal: But I promise, the ending will not be sad. I cannot stand a sad ending, and if it is by any chance the plan in my head backfires and it turns to be sad, I WILL write a different sequel then the one planned. And also, I have a lot of songs planned out, but I need one for Ron and Draco. Ron's shouldn't be relationship wise, but Draco's should be about jealousy for Hiei, cause they both like Oracle. Look, I have a love triangle. How special. Thank you for your help guys! **

**See ya around…**


	13. Fill in the Gaps

**C****rystal****: Hello all, and welcome to my first Yu Yu Hakusho fic! Now, I do not own YYH, and I do not own Harry Potter, and anyone who died in either are alive now, I'm not mentioning names. The term 'Jumi' comes from the game 'Legend of Mana' by Squaresoft, so it doesn't belong to me either. The only character in my use is Oracle, who is a Jumi, all others belong to Squaresoft.**

**Crystal: Anyway, I would like to dedicate this whole story to the author Siora. I used only three ideas from her story, which you fill find under my favorites list. I used the fact that the team was going to 'protect' someone at Hogwarts, and then something that has to do with demons, but I can not say without giving away the whole plot line. And, I used the idea for them to stay at ****Grimmauld Place****. So, here is the next chapter.**

~*~*~

"So, Yusuke, excited about seeing Keiko tomorrow?" Botan asked as they walked down to their last Quidditch practice before the game. Yusuke didn't give a direct answer, just a slight nod of the head, and they stepped onto the Quidditch field.

Harry, Ron, and Ginny were standing there, their gold and scarlet Quidditch robes blowing in the slight wind. They could catch a few of Harry's words as they approached, the wind scattering them a bit.

"We're lucky, no snow yet. It's good conditions for the game" his words stopped as he noticed the four approaching, and Ron and Ginny turned to face them.

"Ready to play?" Oracle asked with a side smile, her eyes glinting a tinge of orange just for a moment. 

"Let's go" Harry said. Everyone mounted their brooms, as Harry released the Snitch, the Bludgers, and the Quaffle. And so they began.

~*~*~

"Great practice everyone" Harry said, as they walked back up to the school.

"Yeah, we're going to win this game for sure" Botan smiled.

"And then, the auditions are the following day" Oracle said. "I hope I don't screw up" she muttered.

"You won't" Hiei re-assured her. She sent him a small smile.

"Thank you, and how about you. Been practicing?" She asked with a wink. He didn't respond.

"How about you two?" She asked Botan and Yusuke. Yusuke, again, did a slight nod.

"Oh yes, it will be great. Thank you for the costume, by the way" Botan smiled.

"How about you three?" Oracle asked, turning to the other three on the team.

"I'm going to try out" Ginny said.

"I might" Harry said.

"Maybe" Ron said.

"That means we just have more chances for Gryffindor to win. Oh…but Sapphire and Diana have awesome singing voices too" Oracle sighed.

"Don't worry, we'll win" Yusuke said, speaking for once. They continued walking up the stairs, talking back and forth about the game. They reached the seventh floor, and the four continued on, but…

"Where are you all going?" Ron asked.

"To the common room" Botan answered, before her eyes widened and she clasped her hand over her mouth. "Oops" she muttered.

"What?" Ginny asked. Oracle sighed again.

"We're going to a special common room" she stated simply.

"So, that would explain why we never she you guys, and why no one listens to Hermione when she tells the teachers that you've been staying out past curfew" Harry said. Oracle laughed a bit.

"Serves her right" she murmured.

"Well, why do you have a separate common room?" Ron asked.

"Cause we're special" Oracle winked. Suddenly, there was a loud bang from the eighth floor, and Rubeun came running out of the hallway and down the stairs. Diana followed minutes later, carrying a large hammer.

"I am so going to kill you!" She screeched.

"But I didn't mean to do it" he yelled back, running in circles around the small group, Diana behind him. Oracle grabbed his shirt, and he stopped in his tracks. "Why do you women have to be so strong?" He whined.

"We're not, your just weak in this state" Diana muttered, walking towards him menacingly.

"Now, now, what happened?" Oracle asked, like a parent to two siblings.

"Well, me and Elazul were playing with this flying disc we found" Rubeun began, and Oracle tightened her grip.

"That was mine, where did you get it?" Oracle asked, grinding her teeth.

"Your room" he muttered, suddenly looked very small. It looked like a vein began to pulse through Oracle's temple.

"Continue" she muttered.

"Well, then we were tossing it around the common room, and it…sorta hit something" Rubeun said. Diana gave him a look. "Fine, it hit a lot of things" he sighed.  

"Like what?" Oracle asked.

"Well" Diana began. "It cut off all the heads to the flowers I brought for you from Mana, broke a picture of all us sisters, and, this" Diana said, holding up two halves of a pendent. Oracle's eyes froze, no longer glowing as usual. They turned a deep crimson, but blue at the same time.

"Rubeun" Oracle said, looking at him. He fell from her grasp, landing on his bottom, and then standing. The two Jumi stared at him, and he ran back up the stairs to the eighth floor. Oracle and Diana disappeared minutes later in flashes.

"That was un-eventful" Yusuke said.

"I thought Diana and Rubeun were in Ravenclaw" Ron said.

"They are, but they're guests of Oracle, so they're staying with us" Botan said. Yusuke elbowed her.

"Don't you think you gave away enough information?" He asked. Botan pouted. "We should be going anyway. Don't want to have fried Rubeun all over the place. Ja guys" Yusuke said, slipping a bit into Japanese. Botan and Hiei followed him up the stairs, leaving the three to ponder on the information they had just received.

~*~*~

"There, good as new" Oracle said, holding the locket and smiling. She grabbed the silver blade sticking out of the wall, stepping down just as the others walked in. "Hey" she smiled, taking a step back.

"See you fixed this place up" Botan smiled.

"Yea, it was pretty ea-" Oracle wobbled, before toppling off the back of the chair. She closed her eyes, and then found herself up on her feet. She smiled at the fire apparition.

"Thank you, Hiei" she smiled, planting a butterfly kiss on his cheek.

"Aw" everyone said, well, everyone in the room. So, mainly, Botan, Yukina, Kurama, and Yusuke. Oracle blushed a bit, and so did Hiei. (**A/N KAWAII!)**

"We know about you two, don't have to hide it anymore" Yusuke said.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Hiei said in his usual, monotone voice.

"And neither do I" Oracle said, her face emotionless.

"Sure, sure" Botan smiled. "Then what was with the kiss?" She asked, hoping to get them to admit.

"It was just for a thank you" Oracle said, with her same un-moving face.

"Really, I didn't see you do it after the first time" Kurama stated.

"Fi-first time?" Oracle asked, in a confused voice, her eyes a brilliant shade of gold. (**A/N I can't remember what color confused was. So, it's gold now, right? If I made it yellow, this is close enough, ne?)**

"Uh, when you fainted that one night" Hiei began, looking at a wall, trying hard not to focus on her to much. "I caught you from hitting the floor" he finished. Oracle walked up to him, looking up slightly and turning his head to face her. She leaned up, kissing him on the other cheek.

"There" she smiled.

"Kawaii" Yukina and Botan said in unison. (**A/N I'm sorry if Yukina is to out of character, but I just had to do it. GOMEN!)**

"Now, girls, I want to finish up on your costumes. Lets go" Oracle smiled. She made her way to the stairs, waving back at all the boys. "Don't have _to much fun without us" she smiled, disappearing behind the corner, Botan and Yukina behind her._

"Must be some costumes, considering they've been working on them since they signed up" Kurama said.

"Oh, by the way, did you do what we asked you to, Hiei?" Yusuke asked, turning to Hiei. He sighed, pulling out a paper.

"Why I had to do it, is still a mystery to me" Hiei stated coldly.

"Well, you see, your fast, so no one would see you do it. And now" Yusuke said, handing the paper to Kurama. He tapped it with his wand, and suddenly there were two. He handed the original to Hiei, who disappeared minutes after, and then reappeared.

"No one noticed?" Yusuke asked.

"Hn" Hiei said, sitting down.

"Alright then" Yusuke said, grinning mischievously. On the paper, at the very top, it said '**Karaoke Sign-ups'**

"I can't believe we're doing this" Kurama sighed.

"Well, we all want to know, so, it's a good enough reason" Yusuke said. He set the list down, and looked down at it. "Here we go:

_Pansy Parkinson, Slytherin, Dumb Girls, Lucy Woodward_

_Ginny Weasley, Gryffindor, Are You Happy Now?, Michelle Branch_

_Sapphire, Opal, and Diana Dia, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Cinderella, Cheetah Girls_

_Pearl Kcalb, Hufflepuff, What Dreams Are Made Of, Hilary Duff_

_Ron Weasley, Gryffindor, Kryptonite, Three Doors Down_

_Draco Malfoy, Slytherin, Addicted, Simple Plan_

_Hermione Granger, Gryffindor, Heaven, DJ Sammy_

_Harry Potter, Gryffindor, Crazy for This Girl, Evan and Jaron_

_Oracle Dia, Gryffindor, Take My Breath Away, Emma Bunton_

_Blaise Zambini, Slytherin, In Too Deep, Sum 41_

_Luna Lovegood, Ravenclaw, Reflections, Christina Aguilera_

_Oracle Dia, Yukina, Keiko Yukimura, Gryffindor, L-O-V-E, Fisher_

__

"Keiko?" Yusuke asked in suspicion as he read down the list.

"Well, Botan wrote to Keiko and probably asked her about what songs she would like to do" Kurama pointed out. Yusuke shrugged, and continued to read the list.

_Botan, Gryffindor, Even Angels Fall, Jessica Riddle_

_Kurama Youko, Gryffindor, Somewhere-Somehow, Michael Smith and Amy Grant_

_Yukina, Gryffindor, Crush, Mandy __Moore___

_Yusuke Urameshi, Gryffindor, First Date, Blink 182_

_Hiei Jaganshi, Gryffindor, Fall In Love With You, Backstreet Boys _(**A/N Alright, I just did this song because it fits well, k?)**

_Keiko Yukimura, Gryffindor, Wish You Were Here, Rednex_

_Esmeralda Jewel, Ravenclaw, American Pie, Madonna_

_Neville Longbottom, Gryffindor, Iris, Goo Goo Dolls_

__

"Well, that's all of them" Yusuke said. "By the way, nice choice of song Hiei" Yusuke smirked, ducking as flames hurled his way.

"What the hell are you guys doing down here?" Oracle asked, poking out her head from above. Yusuke hid the list.

"Nothing" he said. Oracle looked at them suspiciously, shrugged, and went back to her room. Yusuke sighed.

~*~*~

"I'm so excited" Oracle smiled as she danced around in her Quidditch robes the next day in the locker room.

"You sure get excited easily" Yusuke said, leaning on his broom.

"WHAT WAS THAT, BAKA!?" Oracle asked, her eyes flaring. Yusuke stumbled backwards. Oracle smiled, her eyes green once more.

"It's time" Harry said, and everyone went and stood by the opening into the field.

"I don't know if I'm more excited or nervous" Botan said with a small smile.

"Don't worry about it, once you get onto your broom, it will melt. Trust me" Harry said, copying her smile. She nodded. They heard their team announced, and walked onto the field, into the screams of the crowd.

"Mount your brooms" they heard Madam Hooch yell, as they did so. Getting into position, they waited for the whistle. The balls were released, and then the shrill call, and the players were off. They were playing Ravenclaw, but thank god none of the Jumi's were on the team.

Speeding in a braid type pattern, the three chasers swept in and out with the Quaffle in their possession. Oracle, in hold of the Quaffle, tossed it overhead to Ginny, who tossed it down to Botan, who scored. 10-0. The game progressed from then on, scoring many more points within the area of hoops.

Harry still soared above, looking for the Snitch, as was the Ravenclaw seeker. So far, no luck. 70-20. Gryffindor in the lead.

As they went further into the game, Gryffindor was fowled for Hiei and Yusuke both hitting the same boy with a bat. 90-50.

A glitter in the corner told the chasers that the snitch was in sight. The girls all looked at each other, suddenly going an odd formation they had worked on in practice. They heard the dip of Harry's broom, and then that of the Ravenclaw seeker, as they made in for one last point before the end of the game. With a shot, a clasp, and a whistle, the game ended.

Gryffindor won. Well, no surprise there.

"Great job everyone!" Harry called as they all landed, the snitch held tightly. The final score was 250-50.

"I think Ravenclaw's losing their touch" Ron commented, since they had won by 200 points.

"Or we just have one hell of a team" Ginny smiled, as they were all cheered on by their housemates.

"With the tradition of Fred and George" Ron began, looking at his sister.

"PARTY IN GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM!" The two Weasleys called, as Gryffindor cheered more, and they all began to walk back up to the school.

"Should we go?" Yusuke asked.

"If you're forgetting, we have someone arriving tonight" Botan said, as Kurama and Yukina joined them.

"Right" Yusuke said quietly.

"Let's go then, prepare for her arrival!" Botan smiled, and the girls began pulling them all towards the common room, away from the party. 

~*~*~

Keiko arrived that night with no complications, and everyone who met her understood she was a guest for Christmas from 'another' magic school, though she did not go to one. Yusuke had questioned her about the contest, and she had said she was going to be entering it, with the consent of Dumbledore.

Oracle had become fast friends with Keiko, and had spent the whole night with her making her costume for the contest. The guys had gone to bed early, Kurama staying up in the room to get a start on his Christmas homework, which Yusuke pointed out was a waste of time.

Otherwise, the night wasn't too much of a hassle, but the morning would be.

~*~*~

"Get up; come on, the auditions start in 30 minutes!" Oracle called as she knocked on all the girls' doors. Botan was helping with the guys. Keiko stepped out, dressed in a black, plaid skirt, with a long sleeved, cotton white shirt. 

"Do we need our costumes for auditions?" She asked. Oracle shook her head.

"No, they just want to make sure everyone's songs are 'suitable for all ages'" Oracle said, using her bunny ears. Keiko nodded. Pearl, Esmeralda, Yukina, Sapphire, Opal, Diana, and Botan joined them in the common room, and Botan told them all that all the guys were nowhere to be found.

"Well, we'll see them at lunch, but we have to get going, come on" Oracle said, as they all walked into the hallway, and began running down the stairs. They were told to meet outside the Great Hall, though that's not where the auditions were taking place. The girls skid to a halt on the marble floor as they appeared in front of the doors. There were about twenty or so students, and the girls could make out Kurama's hair through the crowd.

"Wow, lot's of people trying out, huh?" Sapphire asked, as a group of three Slytherin boys passed with band equipment.

"Yeah, but, more fun to it, I suppose" Oracle smiled. Professor McGonagall showed up suddenly, and cleared her throat, gathering all of their attention.

"If you would all follow me" she said, turning around, and walking down the hallway. The crowd of students followed, stopping outside a door in an otherwise barren hallway.

"Now, until you are called in for your audition, you may wait here, doing whatever you wish. First up, Parkinson, Pansy" McGonagall said, and a brunette walked forward, her pig nose held high. The door closed, and the students settled themselves with leaning on walls or sitting on the floor.

People after people went through the door, then walked out of the hall, going to start holiday activities. Some people stayed behind to wish people luck, or figure out news from their friends. The group faded into the room, and soon, Esmeralda walked out, and the crowd left the corridor.

"Now that we have the auditions out of the way, how about we go and have some fun?" Oracle asked, her hand moving in flow with her words.

"What did you have in mind?" Keiko asked.

"Well…" she began, looking around, her eyes glinting orange in a mischievous light. "How about a snow war?" She asked.

"But it's not even snowing" Yusuke pointed out.

"Wanna bet?" Oracle smiled, looking over at her younger sister, Opal.

"It's going to snow" Opal said suddenly, her eyes turning an icy blue. Suddenly, in front of the large window at the end of the corridor, a snowflake fell, followed by another, then another, and another, and so on. They looked in awe as the first snow of the season fell, covering the school in a thin blanket of glittering frost. A winter wonderland.       __

~*~*~__

**Crystal****: Another chapter done. Now, as you can see, I've decided this will be a Hiei/Oracle story. They have a lot in common, and Hiei will like her. I mean, she can fight for herself, and she likes to taunt Yusuke (or make his worst dreams…realities.) Yea, that's more like it.**

**Crystal****: Now, my friend *DreamerStarM* said that a Yukina/Kurama coupling would be original, and I like original, so I'm going to lean towards that. Besides, Hiei would trust Yukina more with Kurama then with Kuwabara.**

**Crystal: So, now that that's all clear, I would just love some reviews and feedback. And the next chapter will be out ASAP, or as fast as I can type. 21 stories, I have a lot on my shoulders. I updated PO8, aren't the readers of that just so happy?**

**Crystal****: And this was just a 'fill in the gaps' chapter, hence the title. Sorry if I rushed through things a bit…but this chapter was really…blah for me. Hope you all enjoyed it anyway. **

**See ya around…**


	14. I'm Screaming on a White Christmas

**C****rystal****: Hello all, and welcome to my first Yu Yu Hakusho fic! Now, I do not own YYH, and I do not own Harry Potter, and anyone who died in either are alive now, I'm not mentioning names. The term 'Jumi' comes from the game 'Legend of Mana' by Squaresoft, so it doesn't belong to me either. The only character in my use is Oracle, who is a Jumi, all others belong to Squaresoft.**

**Crystal: Anyway, I would like to dedicate this whole story to the author Siora. I used only three ideas from her story, which you fill find under my favorites list. I used the fact that the team was going to 'protect' someone at Hogwarts, and then something that has to do with demons, but I can not say without giving away the whole plot line. And, I used the idea for them to stay at ****Grimmauld Place****. So, here is the next chapter.**

~*~*~

"Get ready" Oracle hissed, hiding behind the large shrub with Hiei.

"I can't believe you talked me into coming out here" he muttered.

"You'll like it, trust me. And be quiet, or they'll here us" Oracle whispered, peaking over the top of the shrub. "On three" she said under her breath. "One."

"Two" he said.

"Three" they chorused quietly, before standing up. Pushing her hands forward, a large gust of wind blew by, millions of snowballs floating along in its draft. Hiei placed his hands forward as well, causing a heat shield and dissolving all the oncoming snowballs.

"Down" Oracle said, as they dropped back behind the bush. "Over there" She mouthed, pointing to thick tree. It was short, with thick leaves that could conceal them, but easy enough to pop out of and attack. They ran over to it, not being seen with their speed. They sat in it, tucked together near the center, peering out through the leaves.

"Let's stay low for a while, this is a good place" Hiei said. Oracle nodded, and sat, rubbing her arms. Hiei glanced at her. "Cold?" He asked.

"I'm fine" Oracle smiled. She shivered a bit, and then felt a blanket of heat wash over her. Hiei had brought himself a bit closer to her, and let out a soft glow of his fiery aura, covering her in heat. "Arigato" she said quietly, feeling herself getting tired.

"Want to go back to the castle?" Hiei asked.

"And just leave everyone here?" Oracle asked.

"I'm sure they won't notice" Hiei said.

"What happens when they stop the game and call us out, and we're not here?" Oracle asked.

"They'll go looking for us" Hiei said simply.

"We can't let them do that" Oracle said.

"GAME OVER!" They heard Yusuke call.

"Should we trust them?" Hiei asked.

"Just leave up the heat barrier, and we'll be fine, even if they do ambush us" Oracle said. She took hold of his hand, and they both slipped down from the tree. They were pelted with snowballs, which melted before they reached them.

"Now that's not very nice" Oracle smirked, placing a hand on her hip. "Let's go though, I'm hungry and sleepy, and the suns setting too" she said, pointing to the lavender sky. She looked at it quizzically for a moment; her eyes narrowed, but shook it out of her. "Let's go" she said to the others, a shiver going up her spine.

~*~*~

"Can you believe Christmas is tomorrow already?" Keiko asked, as she helped Botan place the ornaments on the tree.

"It makes me smile" Oracle said, "That so much time can pass without any of us knowing" she finished, continuing to mend crystals together to form an angel for the top of the tree.

"Which reminds me, where are all the boys?" Yukina asked, as she lightly frosted the tree.

"Said they had some 'last minute shopping' to do" Sapphire proclaimed, as she helped Diana spread candles throughout the room.

"Seriously, you'd think they would have done it earlier. I mean, all the good stuff is going to be gone by now" Esmeralda said, as she helped Opal decorate everything with strands of tinsel. 

"As long as their gifts are better then last year, I'll be able to pull through" Opal said, as she tied strands of tinsel in her hair. "Oh, so pretty" she said, as she twirled.

"Maybe you should be helping me out, Miss Tinsel Town" Esmeralda retorted, as she took the box that Opal was holding and proceeded to decorate the stairs. Opal stuck her tongue out at her friend.

"You suck" she stated, before picking up a box of candy canes, and beginning to hang them on the tree.

"I'm excited for the contest though" Pearl said from her spot on the floor. She was sitting behind a table, putting together a gingerbread house. "With all our pretty dresses" she smiled.

"Day after Christmas, we'll be busy, so the boys better try and spend as much time with us tomorrow as possible" Oracle said, as she floated into the air, placing the angel on the top, and then sinking down again.

"There, all done" Diana said, as she placed the last candle. "Mana, where's Rubeun when you need him" she sighed.

"For once we want him, and he's not here" Esmeralda smiled, as she finished off the tinsel, and smiled at the sparkling room.

"I know what we're missing" Sapphire said, as she clapped her hands a few times. Small sparkles began blinking inside the tree, and she smiled. "Lights" she sighed dreamily.

"You know what a god thingy to do know would be?" Oracle asked, as she sat on one of the chairs.

"Iie, nani?" Keiko asked, slipping into Japanese. 

"Ano…actually, it may not be a good idea. Don't want the boys to walk in" Oracle muttered. Then she brightened. "YATTA, I got it" She crowed. "Everyone meet me in my room" she smiled, as she stood and ran up the stairs.

"That was uneventful" Pearl said.

"And pilgrim spelled backwards is mirglip" Opal said suddenly. Everyone slid away from her.

~*~*~

"We're back!" Yusuke called, as all the boys stepped into the room, carrying bags galore. (**A/N KAWAII, who just got the cutest picture of Hiei? ^-^)**

"Hello?" Elazul asked as he walked through the room last. The boys looked around at all the decorations, but found the girls nowhere in sight.

"Odd…" Kurama muttered, as he placed his bags down and sat on one of the seats.

"Wonder where they all went?" Rubeun questioned as he sat. They heard a large thud from above, and all of them looked up.

"GOMEN NASAI!" They heard Oracle cry.

"Seems that was figured out" Elazul said in a monotone voice.

"NANI?!" They heard from above, and then a loud crash and a few more thuds.

"What in all the seven hells is going on up there?" Rubeun pondered aloud.

"IIE, IIE, IIE!" The heard one of the girls shout, and then feet pounding and girlish screams. Yukina ran into the room, wearing a pair of short-shorts and a very large shirt. Oracle ran in after her, a needle in one of her hands. She was wearing a pair of short shorts as well, and a tank top.

"Yukina, it's just…" Oracle froze as she caught sight of the boys, and her arms fell limply to her side.

"IIE, IIE, IIE!" Yukina said, but she froze when she noticed that it was terribly quiet. She turned, and froze, her eyes widening. Her lip quivered for a moment, and then she screamed, before running back up the stairs. Oracle screamed to, and ran up behind her, and then they heard a door slam.

"What was that?" Yusuke asked, looking over at the others. Kurama's eyes were a bit wide, his face flushed. Hiei's eyes were the same, a light shade of pink traveling across his face.

"Whatever it was, I have a feeling we're going to be yelled at because of it" Rubeun sighed.

"Maybe they're practicing for the karaoke contest" Kurama said quietly, the blush beginning the fade from his face.

"Bringing up that topic, what songs are you guys singing?" Elazul asked.

"This song called First Date I heard…can't really remember where" Yusuke said scratching his head.

"The song Somewhere, Somehow" Kurama said.

"I've heard that before…isn't it a duet?" Rubeun asked. Kurama nodded.

"But it just fit to well…I'll sing both parts myself" he said with a small smile. A door shut above, and the boys looked up quizzically.

"What about you?" Rubeun asked, turning to look at Hiei. He looked away, closing his eyes, as if not wanting to answer. They heard a door open, and after a few minutes, close.

"What are they doing up there?" Yusuke asked, but then heard foots coming down the stairs and talking, as well as laughing. Another thud, followed by a groan.

"Ok, next person to push me into a wall gets it" they heard Oracle say as she stepped into the room, rubbing the back of her head. Hiei's eyes widened a bit. She was wearing a white dress that wrapped around her neck, and had a white, mesh layer going about two inches down from the bottom of the dress. Her hair was up in ringlets on her head, with pieces of mistletoe hung throughout it.

"Are you staring at anything specific?" She asked Hiei with a small laugh. He blushed slightly, and looked away, shaking his head. "You know you still can't lie to me, right?" She asked, walking over and sitting on the edge of the chair he was in. He scooted away from her, and she leaned towards him, but…fell. So, they ended up with Hiei leaning a bit into the chair, with Oracle's hanging and crossed over one of the arms, her head in his lap.

"Hi you" she said up to him, laughing, her pale face flushed with color. They heard another thud, and Yukina stepped into the room, rubbing her head.

"Opal just loves pushing people into walls, doesn't she?" She asked aloud, pushing wrinkles out of her skirt. She was wearing a light, red dress, which hugged her bodice and then fluttered down from her waist to her knees, the sleeves off shoulder. Her hair was flowing down her shoulders, a piece of it held with an emerald ribbon.

"We're you all dressing up for Christmas, or something?" Yusuke asked.

"Well, we are having a Christmas-Eve-Party-like-thing" Keiko said, as she walked into the room, though not following a thud. Yukina had sat down on the couch, a little close to Kurama, her hands folded neatly in her lap.

Keiko herself was wearing a deep, green dress, with spaghetti straps, and a halter neck.  It hugged her body all the way, like Oracle's, but with no mesh at the bottom. Her hair was French braided, and tied with a red ribbon. Yusuke smiled a bit at her.

"Looks like green is both our color" he smirked, as she sat on the floor in front of the chair he was situated in.

"I like blue better" Keiko said with a small smile. There was another thud, as Diana stumbled into the room, dressed up in a dress similar to Yukina's, though in a diamond white, with a sparkling shawl wrapped around her shoulders. Her hair was put in two French braids, which were then folded on to her hair and clipped with mistletoe.

"Damn you Opal, shall you burn in hell" Diana mumbled, shaking her fist, as she sat down next to Yukina on the couch, and smoothed out her skirt. Another thud, followed by a line of curses. Opal came walking out, in a deep, crimson dress, that had a halter top, no sleeves, and went down to her ankles, hugging every curve, with a cut up the left side, reaching her thigh. 

"What happened?" Oracle asked with a small laugh, as Opal re-did her hair claw.

"Oh, Sapphire thought it would be funny to push me down the stairs, like I did to all of you" Opal said with a sarcastic smile, as her friends and sisters began to laugh.

"You deserved it" Sapphire said, as she walked into the room with Pearl, Botan, and Esmeralda. She, unlike the others, was dressed in a dark, sapphire (**A/N Go figure**) dress, which hugged her body town to the tips at her mid thigh, with long sleeves, and a square neck. Her hair was tied up in knots, with hair hanging down around her head in every which way.

"I did not" Opal stated, as she sat on one of the couches.

"Did so" Esmeralda said, as she sat down next to her, her green dress that matched hers shimmering with glitter. Her hair fell down her shoulders, and sort of stayed there in elegance. Opal huffed at the statement, crossing her legs on the ground.

"So that's why we heard all the thuds earlier" Rubeun said, with a hint of amusement.

"Yes, Opal found it funny to keep pushing Oracle here into the wall repeatedly" Botan said with a small smile. She was wearing a halter dress that actually touched the ground slightly, in a cream white color, with light red, mesh sleeves. Her hair was tied up in its usual pony-tail, with a silk, red ribbon.

"Yea, yea, yea, you wouldn't find it so funny if it was _you_ being pushed into the wall" Oracle huffed, turning her head in Hiei's lap. Pearl laughed a bit, her light lavender, almost white, dress swishing a bit as she walked over to sit down. It reached her mid calf, hugging to her bodice, with a halter neck, and that same color arm bands. Her curly blonde hair was tied back, and then put into a braid, and then wrapped around her head, some hair still hanging down.

"We should head down to dinner now" she said softly.

"Already time for dinner?" Yusuke asked, looking at the clock which read 6:30. His stomach grumbled. "Guess so" he laughed.

"Oh, but we're going to look so out-dressed next to you all" Rubeun said, as they stood. All of the girls were wearing the same, white, strappy heels, which seemed to match their dress no matter what. 

"Don't worry, we just felt like doing this for fun. We can free dress for dinner now, so it's no ones business" Oracle said, as she lifted her head, and Hiei stood. He walked over to the side her feet were dangling over, took her hands, and pulled her up. "Arigato" she smiled.

"Kodak moment" Keiko muttered, causing the two to blush slightly.

"Well-er-let's get going" Oracle said, twirling one of her bangs between her fingers. Everyone stood, taking off coats if they still wore them, and so forth. They were all pretty dressed up, running into almost no one as they walked to the Great Hall. They all split off to their tables, sitting down in clumps at the tables that stood out.

"So, what did you boys buy?" Botan asked, as they began to eat some of the Christmas foods scattered about the table.

"Er" they all said, looking away and not answering.

"Ok, ok, you don't have to tell us" Botan said, as she took a bite of her food.

"Oh, how did you like the Christmas decorations?" Yukina asked. The boys nodded.

"Nice" Yusuke said with a thumbs up.

"Very beautiful" Kurama smiled.

"Hn."

"Glad you all liked them" Oracle said, sending a laughing smile at Hiei. They continued laughing bits and bits, well, with the exception of Hiei, and talked about past Christmas's. Oracle listened with interest, not really ever celebrating Christmas with anyone, except Dumbledore.

"There was this one year, when I went around and threw snowballs at all my neighbors, and they—" Yusuke began, but Keiko whapped him over the head with a spoon before he could continue, sending a few of them into laughter.

"Maybe we should get going now" Oracle suggested, as the sky outside darkened increasingly, and she received another cold shiver up her spine.

"Yes, the faster Christmas comes, the better" Botan said with a smile, as they stood, walking out of the hall before anyone else. A soft snow began to fall lightly outside, making Oracle stop and look out, since it was incredibly beautiful against the night sky.

"Pretty…" she sighed with content, but she shivered again, the same bad feeling.

"Are you cold?" Hiei asked, walking up next to her.

"I'm fine" Oracle said, though the shiver kept repeating itself. Hiei noticed the others had gone ahead, probably not seeing that Oracle had stopped, seeing she had been at the back with him. She continued to shiver. Sighing, and forgetting how he could have used his youkai power, he wrapped his arms around her small frame. She froze, her eyes locked on the snow, but let herself fall back slightly.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Oracle asked, watching each soft, descending snowflake.

"Hai."

~*~*~

"Oracle?" Yukina asked, turning as they stepped onto the fifth floor. She had thought it had gotten awfully quiet, even though Botan was bouncing around happily. But, she didn't expect to find both Oracle _and Hiei gone. "Odd…" she muttered._

Kurama turned, noticing that Yukina had stopped walking. Yusuke, Keiko, and Botan stopped as well.

"Everything ok?" Yusuke asked Kurama.

"Yes, everything's fine. You three go on without us" he said, and they nodded, secret smiles on their faces. Kurama turned as they walked around the corner, taking a deep breath, and then walking towards Yukina. "Yukina?" He asked quietly. She turned and smiled slightly at him.

"Gomen for holding you up, I just noticed that Hiei and Oracle had disappeared" she said.

"Surprised you didn't see it earlier, but they're fine. Most likely with each other" he said, and they both smiled. They turned to leave again, when Yukina caught sight of the snow falling outside a large window.

"Yuki" she smiled, running towards the window, and staring in awe at the falling ice crystals. Kurama came up, leaning on the window sill beside her.

"It…reminds me of a song the maidens used to sing to me when I was young" Yukina said quietly, lapsing into thought as if trying to remember it.

_Konayuki ga maiorite kita machi de_

_Toiki ga shiroku sora ni hodokete yuku_

_Anata no koto omoeba doushite?_

_Konna ni mune ga atsuku naru_

Yukina paused, as if trying to place the rest of the words. Kurama looked out at the snow, remembering hearing the words before, when he saw a flash of his childhood, his mother singing to him…on a snowy night…that song. He remembered the words a bit clearly, though it was a bit fuzzy.

_Ki ga tsuku to itsumi hitogomi no naka_

_Youfuku uriba window nozoku to_

_Kawanai no ni erandari shite'ru_

_Anata ni niai sou da nante_

Yukina looked over at Kurama as his words faded out. He continued to stare out the window, avoiding her eyes.

"My mother used to sing that song to me when I was younger as well…when it was snowing" he said in a very quiet voice.

"Funny…how much we've had in common and never knew it" she said with a small smile, as more snow began to fall.

_BAKA mitai da yo ne_

_Ima wa hayaranai ne_

_Tomodachi no koibito to_

_Wakattete suki ni natte_

Seeing that they seemed to be going in a sequence, and that the chorus was after the next part, his, which he felt a little bad about singing. It rushed up this feeling in his chest.

_Shou ga nai _

_Warawarete mo ii_

_Taisetsu na kimochi_

Without a moment to wait, they both sang the chorus quietly, enjoying the snow as if danced to their tune, and as they finished off the song in sweat melody.

_Pure Snow_

_Pure Heart_

_Futari_

_Deatta hi mo yuki ga futte-ita_

_Koi yori mo setsunakute_

_Ai yori mo USO no nai_

_Unmei wo kanjita no_

Their song faded through the window, out into the new fallen snow, the notes being carried into oblivion as they turned, locked between their eyes. Kurama let out a long, misty breath, and Yukina felt her heart in her throat. What was with her…?

"Yukina…" Kurama began, but his sentence was cut off as the castle filled with a scream. They both looked down the hallway alarmed, and ran off.

~*~*~

The scream had, in fact, been heard through the entire school, and Yusuke, Keiko, and Botan didn't waste a second in finding it. The scream had lasted long, and by the time they reached the third floor, it ended. They met up with Yukina and Kurama there, though they seemed to be going in circles.

"Who do you think it could have been?" Yukina asked, as they ran down another hallway.

"And what do you think happened to make them scream like that?" Keiko asked, a little frightened. They turned a corner, and stopped dead. Oracle lay on the ground, her eyes open and white, no color at all. Her hair was pure silver, and her core was clouded over. Hiei was bending over her, trying to shake her out of the state.

It was like she was…dead.

~*~*~

The Great Hall froze as the scream filled the room. Everything went quiet, and Dumbledore stood. The Jumi had frozen, trying to cover up their cores as they began to glow. Finally, they just stood, and ran, the bright light and ringing sound following them through the door, as their eyes began to cloud.

Dumbledore stood once more, seeming to be calm, though his words and eyes held a tenseness that no one in the school had ever seen him experience.

"All students will return to their dormitories immediately, and all teachers will report to the third floor, left hand corridor" Dumbledore instructed. The students began to bustle out into the entrance hall, fleeing towards their common rooms, whispering things between housemates.

"Do you think it's another troll?"

"Maybe it's a vampire, or a werewolf."

"Or maybe something worse…"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione slipped out of the bustling crowds, escaping the eyes of everyone, as they snuck towards the left hand side corridor on the third floor.

"What do you think it was?" Hermione asked, as they stepped onto the eerily quiet floor. It seemed not even the teachers were there. Not even the people in the portraits were visible, and there was no sign of a ghost. They began walking, but their feet made no sound as they walked down a hallway, somehow knowing that it was the right way.

~*~*~

The trio reached the end of the hallway, about to turn a corner, when they heard voices.

"What happened to her?" Cried a distressed voice, and they heard someone fall to the ground.

"We were just standing here, when suddenly, the lights flickered…the next thing I knew, she was shaking all over, pushing all things out of her way, before she, herself fell to the ground. Her eyes turned white, her hair silver, and then her core clouded" said a low voice. It sounded a bit shaky…and Harry knew he had heard it. Ron as well. "It's all my fault" they whispered.

"No it isn't" said a calm voice. The trio peeked around the corner, seeing a rather large group gathered around something on the floor. Hiei was kneeled beside the thing, actually seeming distressed through his usual hard appearance. Yukina was crouching beside him, her hand on his shoulder, looking down at the thing as well. Kurama stood, both his hands on her shoulders, with Yusuke on his right, holding a shaking Keiko in his arms. The rest of the Jumi were on the other side, their eyes clouded and a light blinking from each of their chests.

Their heard voices, coming down from the other side of the hall, and Dumbledore, followed by most of the other teachers, walked into the hall.

"What happened here?" He asked in a calm voice, though he was throwing distraught looks at the thing on the floor. Yukina moved backwards, making quivering sounds into Kurama's shirt as she clung to it, Hiei telling the story over, his voice becoming softer as he went. And as Yukina moved, Oracle's head came into view of the trio, and they drew in small breaths, though no one heard them in the distraught.

Suddenly, she began shaking, thrashing her arms about, and she screamed again. Her eyes seemed to grow a brighter white, as she opened her mouth and began making gagging noises. The Jumi covered their ears, as if it was a howling shriek, and they fell to the ground as well, their eyes clouding over, but not to white, just a darker shade of their original color.

Oracle began to make weird noises, and the Jumi fell unconscious at this time, as Oracle's words began to make sense. Before her breath died out, and her hair and eyes returned to normal, and she fell unconscious, she breathed out one word.

"Hiei…"

~*~*~

Oracle was carried to the Hospital Wing after that, and she was brought to after a small amount of time. She looked extremely peaceful at first, but as she registered her surroundings, her head shot up, and she looked around in fear, as if she were going to cry.

"Hiei" she said quietly, looking around the pitch black room, repeating his name over and over, before her throat caught, and she just made sobbing noises, not able to shed her tears.

"Oracle…" a voice said from the shadows. She looked up, her eyes shaking, when Hiei stepped from the shadows, shutting the door he had come through. He walked towards her, and she kept his eyes. He sat down on the edge of the bed, and she lunged at him in a hug, clinging to his shirt, and letting out more sobs, words in between.

"I am glad" she kept repeating, and he put his arms around her, hugging her softly. She was no longer shivering, and she was wearing a long, white, flowing gown, which Dumbledore had brought for her. It was a dress that had been one of her possessions that she had left in his office from the year before, because she said if anything of health concerned her, she must be put into this dress. It revealed her core, which had cleared, and was looking like a diamond jade.

"What happened back there?" He asked softly, as she looked up at him.

"He…Voldemort…he broke into my mind…broke through my power connection…couldn't control" she choked out, leaning up towards him. "Gave me images…everyone…badly hurt…you…dead" she said quietly, letting her head drop, and small sobs to escape her lips. Hiei held her closer, as she pressed her forehead to his shoulder, her small whimpers making his brain and heart twist.

It was his fault. He knew, in someway, it was. If he had acted on his instinct earlier, when he had noticed her shiver the first few times, instead of battling with his heart. He should have protected her, and not have been worrying. And once again, he found himself again on the puzzling question that he had grown so used to over the past five months. What was this girl doing to him?

"Hiei" she said quietly, lifting her head up, and looking up with pained, aqua eyes. Her hair was let loosely to her shoulders, glowing in the darkness of the ward. Hiei snapped out of his thoughts, looking at the girl who he had become accustomed to calling his guardian angel. His gaze was questioning, and hers softened into one of comfort in a mere matter of seconds. Lifting herself up a bit, she touched her lips to his, one of her hands placed on his cheek, the other the back of his neck.

He didn't seem as shocked as he had been all the other times, as the kiss continued to deepen and deepen, each going through it hungrily, as if it was the deadly sweet always held out of their reach. But before it could go further, Oracle's lips broke from his, and her head fell to his shoulder once more. He let his head fall onto the top of hers, her breathing tickling the base of his neck.

"It wasn't your fault" she breathed to him, before her eyes fell shut, and she slipped into a peaceful sleep.

~*~*~

The group sat in the common room, debating if they should wait for Hiei to return from his visit with Oracle or just go. But Keiko, Botan, Yukina, and three of the Jumi would always hiss at the others for suggesting such a thing.

But as the clock ticked towards the twelfth hour, they began to get suspicious and not to attached to the idea of waiting. But as they were about to stand, the portrait hole opened. Dumbledore walked in, followed by Hiei, who had Oracle in his arms. She had one hand wrapped tightly around his neck, the other grasping his shirt. Her hair fell in ribbons through the air, her eyes closed, and her skin as pale as the moon in the dim light.

Her sisters and friends stood, walking over, but Dumbledore stopped them, as Hiei sat with Oracle still held tightly in his lap.

"She had her power connection broken, didn't she?" Sapphire asked, glancing at her sister, who seemed so peaceful, though she had experienced extreme pain just a few hours before.

"Yes…by Voldemort" Dumbledore said, and the Jumi looked at him with pained eyes. "But he didn't just get to her, but you as well? That is why you all ran out of the hall when you did, why all of you were captured in the spell of the princesses scream" Dumbledore said.

"He set up a barrier, only fit around that area, could have been set up from anywhere" Rubeun said, lapsed into thought. "Oracle had most likely been sensing his power trying to form around her, but always got away from the area quick enough to avoid it. But, in that hallway, she was there to long, and I'm surprised he hadn't killed her already. She must have had a power hard to break through for him not to have made it into her mind" he explained.

The scream carried the effect through the whole castle, so it affected us in some way, not as much, and our cores began to shine and blink rapidly, so we knew she was in trouble. But when we got in the hall, it became stronger, but the whole force was inside her. The thing is, when she opened her mouth, she released a large amount of the power, and we got trapped inside the spell as well, not as bad" Diana explained.

"When she began to make the odd noises, it was in a language that only the Jumi would understand, having to learn it for studies. It was the language of the ancient people of Mana, the ones who knew the powers of the dark, and were sealed away in the deepest depths of the hells when the first Mana Goddess arrives. At least, that's what we know of" Elazul said thoughtfully. Dumbledore nodded, and then turned to look at Hiei.

"She will awake in the morning, since the draught of Dreamless Sleep does not carry to high of a sleeping spell. I bade you all goodnight, and a Happy Christmas" Dumbledore said with a wave of his hand, and then he left the room with a swish of his robes. The room fell quiet at that point, only disrupted by the ticking of the clock.

"Maybe you should bring her to bed" Yukina suggested to Hiei, breaking the thick fog of silence. Hiei nodded, standing, and Oracle adjusted herself in his arms, her head now tucked in the crock of his neck, both arms wrapped tightly around his neck. He blushed slightly, before turning on his heel and bringing her up to bed.

"To think, such a happy set of days could be turned into such a disaster" Botan sighed, finally finding something she was distressed about…no happy interior for Christmas Eve Night.

~*~*~

Emerald.

Crimson.

Emerald.

Crimson.

That was the first flash of things as two people woke the next morning. Oracle laughed again, to find Hiei and her in the predicament they had been in the night of Halloween.

"Maybe it's a holiday thing" Oracle said with a small smile to his ear, and a small smile of his own appeared on his face. "Now come, time for presents" Oracle crowed, as she bounced up…and off the bed.

"Itai" she muttered, rubbing the back of her head from the spot on the floor. Hiei looked over the side of the bed, letting out a small chuckle, as he stood as well; slipping a white shirt that Oracle had said she wanted to keep. ("You never know what might happen.")

Oracle combed through her hair, finding the dress she was in fine enough for opening presents. They left the room, walking down to the common, where a few of the others already sat, opening gifts. Oracle smiled over at Hiei, and he knew that what he had to do, he had to do.

They sat down, looking around as Yukina ate some chocolate that she had gotten from Keiko. Keiko herself, was unwrapping a gift from Botan, and Botan was admiring her watch from Keiko. Yusuke was sitting around with Kurama, watching as the girls went through their presents and such. The other Jumi weren't around, but most likely because they weren't used to this custom yet. When they had Heaven's Day, it was one gift per person, not ten.

The group smiled as the couple sat, and Oracle began to open her gifts. From Keiko she received a beautiful hair clip, in a China style. It had a white and blue flower, with some green, and beautiful turquoise embraced in the petals, contrasting beautifully with her hair. From Botan, she got a lovely shawl of lavender, made of silk, which could be draped over her shoulders, and put over her head like a hood. And from Yukina, she received silver hoop earrings, with emerald teardrops hanging from them.

"Thank you all" she smiled, and then picked up three boxes from the bottom of the tree, and handed one to each of the girls. "Open them" she said, her eyes shining, and the girls pulled the silk ribbons from the boxes, letting out small gasps.

In each box lay a dress, exactly the same as each of the others. It had a long, flowing, silk skirt that pooled at the ankles. The top part was the same as the skirt, with flowing, off the shoulder sleeves, that were long and fell at the middle of the palm. There was an outer bodice around the middle of each dress, with ribbon lace up. Inside the box was also a ribbon chocker, each with a different gem in the center. It also came with earrings with ribbon strings that fell about three inches from the ear, with teardrop gems, the same stone from the chocker hanging.

"Their lovely, thank you Oracle" Botan said, hugging the girl.

"Really, it's just to show my gratitude to all of you, you've been such wonderful friends" she smiled. Keiko held her canary blue dress up to her body, and looking down at the sapphire necklace and earrings.

Botan stroked the sleeve of her baby pink dress, the rosary stone shining brightly from her chocker.

Yukina smiled as she looked over the lavender dress she now possessed, with a beautiful diamond in the chocker, looking delicate with the colors.

"I have one in white" Oracle said, smiling softly. The girls began talking again, when Oracle felt Hiei tap her on the shoulder. She turned, a small, secret smile spreading across her face. She stood, and he led her away towards the window, where they sat down on the plush bench, looking out at the newly fallen, Christmas snow.  Oracle looked over at Hiei, with a questioning glance.

He smiled a bit, taking out a box from his over shirt. Oracle stared at him for a moment, then at the box, then her eyes grew wide. Hiei caught her look, and shook his head quickly.

"No, no, not that" he said to her, and her eyes settled a bit. He opened the box, and there was indeed a ring inside. It was made of silver, shaped like a dragon, with the deepest colored ruby Oracle had ever seen inside the dragon's mouth. In the center of the ruby…was a diamond.

"It's…beautiful" Oracle said as she looked down at it.

"It's…what did Kurama call it…oh, a promise ring" Hiei said after muttering to himself a bit. He lifted it out of the box, slipping it onto her index finger.

"So, a promise ring…as in what kind of promise?" Oracle asked, looking down at her ring, her pale cheeks tinted with color. Hiei blushed slightly as well. Oracle looked up, seeming they were both keeping the same thought in mind. A marriage promise. Oracle looked around, seeing everyone else occupied with their own things.

She lifted her head again, and leaned in towards Hiei, catching his lips in a kiss. Hiei seemed a bit startled at first, but after a few seconds, fell in willingly. It was pretty short, for their friends were in the room, but enjoyable, nonetheless.

"It's time" she said to him, stroking his face with her hand, and looking over at Yukina. Hiei nodded, standing, and making his way over to his sister.

    _    ___

~*~*~__

**Crystal: Another chapter done. Now, as you can see, I've decided this will be a Hiei/Oracle story. They have a lot in common, and Hiei will like her. I mean, she can fight for herself, and she likes to taunt Yusuke (or make his worst dreams…realities.) Yea, that's more like it.**

**Crystal: Now, my friend *DreamerStarM* said that a Yukina/Kurama coupling would be original, and I like original, so I'm going to lean towards that. Besides, Hiei would trust Yukina more with Kurama then with Kuwabara.**

**Crystal: So, now that that's all clear, I would just love some reviews and feedback. And the next chapter will be out ASAP, or as fast as I can type. 18 stories now, I got rid of a few that weren't doing to well, but it's still a lot to handle. I updated PO8, aren't the readers of that just so happy?**

**Crystal****: Lots and lots of fluff in the next like two or three chapters, a lot of Kurama/Yukina, Oracle/Hiei, Yusuke/Keiko, and even Botan/??????. It's not gonna be the largest surprise, cause I'm sure most of you will figure out who it is. Anyway, we got our first hint of evil in this chapter, which will lead up to later. And…just to tell all of you…Voldemort does not die at the end of this story. It's not the right year, and I will not be bringing up his defeat. You guys are writers, or have read enough to have a splendid imagination, make it up yourself.**

**Crystal: We also have some fun new characters coming in after Christmas, and everything heats up with Valentines around the corner…as well as a shock for all of the Jumi. The end is coming near, but remember, I promise a sequel, I just have to finish another story before I can come out with that or the prequel. So, review all of you!    **

**See ya around…**


	15. Creepy Feelings and Singing Tellings

**C****rystal****: Hello all, and welcome to my first Yu Yu Hakusho fic! Now, I do not own YYH, and I do not own Harry Potter, and anyone who died in either are alive now, I'm not mentioning names. The term 'Jumi' comes from the game 'Legend of Mana' by Squaresoft, so it doesn't belong to me either. The only character in my use is Oracle, who is a Jumi, all others belong to Squaresoft.**

**Crystal: Anyway, I would like to dedicate this whole story to the author Siora. I used only three ideas from her story, which you fill find under my favorites list. I used the fact that the team was going to 'protect' someone at Hogwarts, and then something that has to do with demons, but I can not say without giving away the whole plot line. And, I used the idea for them to stay at ****Grimmauld Place****. So, here is the next chapter.**

~*~*~

Yukina gasped as Kurama handed her a necklace for Christmas. It had a silver chain, with a fox shaped of silver at the end. It had an emerald for its eye that was showing, and was simply as plain as that.

"Arigato" she smiled, as she tried to clasp it behind her neck. Kurama laughed a bit.

"Here, I'll help you" he said. She turned, and lifted her hair, while he clasped it behind her neck, shivers going up each of their spines as their skin touched slightly. Yukina turned, letting her hair fall, his hand still placed behind her neck. The silky locks touched his fingers, and he pulled his hand away, blushing slightly. They sat for a minute in silence, when Kurama began to open his mouth, and Hiei walked over. He looked incredibly nervous as he looked back at Oracle who kept giving him an encouraging smile.

"Yukina, may I talk to you?" He asked in his usual voice. He sent Kurama a look, and Kurama's eyes widened.

"If you'll excuse me for a few moments" Kurama said. He sent Yukina a small smile, before making his way towards the lavatory. Hiei sat, turning to look Yukina in the eyes. She smiled sweetly at him.

"What is it, Hiei?" She asked, her eyes bright with curiosity and joy. He sighed, taking in a large gulp of air, and then falling into calmness. Well, as calm as he could get.

"Yukina, you know how you've been looking for your brother for the past few years?" Hiei asked quietly. Yukina nodded, not knowing where he was leading with this.

"Well…" Hiei began, trying to find the right words. "I think I know who it is" he said, thinking to find a way to make his words come out in the right pattern. Her eyes brightened incredibly.

"Really?" She asked, her words dripping with hope. Hiei nodded.

"I don't know an easy way to say it…for you to not get mad at me…" Hiei began.

"Why would I be mad at you?" Yukina asked quizzically.

"Yukina…I'm your brother" Hiei said. Her breath caught, and Hiei began to explain everything. "We were both born where you grew up…but seeing as I was a fire demon…and male, they disposed of me" Hiei said coldly. "So, I grew up alone…becoming a thief later on in my life after learning to fight with many others around Makai. A few years back, when I met Yusuke, I was still a thief, but as Kurama's experiences became a link to my brain…I became an ally. Then…there was the assignment that I was not to know of. The one about you, and how you had been captured. When I finally did find out…I was there…if you remember" Hiei said, and Yukina nodded, as her bafflement beginning to clear.

"I didn't want to say anything…I didn't want you getting mixed up my past. That's why I was always so protective around you when you were with Kuwabara…or why sometimes Botan would be in the middle of a sentence, stop, and act all weird. Because I knew she was about to tell you the secret" he explained. He reached under his shirt, and pulled out a necklace with a blue gem shaped as an orb hanging around it. Yukina gasped, and fingered it.

"Then it must be true" she breathed out quietly, before looking up at Hiei, her eyes watering. "Onii-chan!" She cried, as she flung at him and pulled him into a hug. The whole room applauded, as brother and sister were re-united. 

~*~*~

"YATTA! Where is my dress?!"

"Oh no! I can't find my left shoe!"

"Where is my hair clip?! SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHERE MY HAIR CLIP IS!" 

These were the screams that were heard throughout the tour on the day of the Karaoke contest. The girls were running, getting into costumes, only an hour before hand. The boys were down in the Great Hall already, since dressing was easy for them.

The girls had all their costumes in bags, the ones they all needed, as they walked down to the Great Hall. It was full of students, and looked extremely exciting. They snuck towards the front, where a large stage had been conjured, and they snuck back stage. There were two dressing rooms, one for each sex, and a list of performances on the wall between. The girls dropped their bags in the room before checking the list, and seeing which number was theirs.

"I'm so excited" Keiko squealed, as they sat around on the seats backstage. Suddenly, they heard the crowd outside quiet, and they all turned to see the screen set up for the front stage. Lee Jordan (**A/N Lets just say he's there, k?**) was standing there, a microphone held to his lips.

"Welcome Hogwarts to the first, annual, Hogwarts Karaoke contest!" He crowed as the crowd cheered. "First up is Pansy Parkinson of Slytherin, singing Dumb Girls!" The lights dimmed, and Lee disappeared from the stage, as a loud sound pounded through the hall. Pansy appeared, her hair back in a hair claw. She was wearing worn, blue jeans, and a deep purple halter, with deep purple strappy sandals. She began singing when the right part in the song arrived, strutting up and down the stage, making hand jesters.

_You broke my heart today_

_I don't know what to say_

_Can't feel a thing at all_

_I did not see it coming_

_Now you're just_

_A man that got away_

_I look at the ground and give the sky the middle finger_

_Something inside says here's a day you should remember_

_So mark it on the wall_

Doing a twirl, her hair flipped out of the clip, and she flipped it back, glaring out at the crowd.

_I never believe it could happen to me_

_Something like this only happens to dumb girls_

_Taking themselves to seriously_

_I was so damn smart_

_I was the one girl_

_Who never believed it could happen to me_

_Something like this only happens to somebody else_

The lights changed from the red they were, to a light green, her whole body shrouded with shadows. Her body held still, she moved her head in time with the music, and then began walking towards the front of the stage, moving her body at all the right times.

_I miss you so much_

_Can't stand it_

_You bring out the blonde in me_

_Cause I'm still hanging on_

_Even though you done me wrong_

_I've got the heart to forgive this_

_But I'd never let you know_

_What kind of girl would put herself in that position, yea_

_To think that I could ever buck the system_

_And I got fooled again_

The lights switched to a deep blue, but Pansy was covered in a light blue spotlight for the rest of the song, as she swung her body to the beat.

_I never believe it could happen to me_

_Something like this only happens to dumb girls_

_Taking themselves to seriously_

_I was so damn smart_

_I was the one girl_

_Who never believed it could happen to me_

_Something like this only happens to somebody else_

_Thought I was strong_

_But I was just dreaming_

_Kept believing_

_That nothing was wrong_

_I thought I knew what was going on_

_But love was deceiving me_

_Now I'm just a dumb girl_

_Yea_

_Dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb girl_

_That's what I am_

_Yea…_

_Yea, yea_

_I never believe it could happen to me_

_Something like this only happens to dumb girls_

_Taking themselves to seriously_

_I was so damn smart_

_I was the one girl_

_Who never believed it could happen to me_

_Something like this only happens to somebody else_

_Yea…don't_

_Can't believe this shit could happen to me_

_Yea, yea_

_Cause something like this only happens to somebody else_

_Guess I'm just a _

_Dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb girl_

_That's what I am…_

_Dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb girl_

With a few more beats to the tune, Pansy ended with her head turned side ways, one hand in the air, and one on her hip. The crowd exploded with applause as Pansy bowed herself from the stage, covered in sweat. She smiled smugly, though her voice had had some extremely high or low points, and she walked down into the crowd to watch the others perform.

During her performance, Sapphire, Opal, and Diana had gone backstage to get dressed, while Ginny walked on stage for her act. Pearl had decided that she didn't want to perform any longer, and would support them with everyone else in the crowd, which pushed the three Dia sisters into next position. I'm not saying that everything was going exact sign-up list here, because some people had special changes in mind.

Ginny stepped onto stage, walking in beat with the already started music. Her hair was up in knots, and her eyes were in a sort of glaring fit. She had on black jeans, and black boots, with a black, long sleeved shirt. It looked as if she had ran through a thorn forest 50 times, with all the little cuts she had in her shirt and pants, and the fake blood she had put all around herself. She stopped her walking a little right of center, and turned with a hair swish to the stage.

(**A/N I'm gonna now on cut the songs so it's not like incredibly long. Hope no one minds ^-^;)**

_No…don't just walk away_

_Pretending everything's ok_

_And you don't care about me_

_Lie…no it's just no use_

_When all your lies become your truths_

_And I don't care…yeah_

_Could you look me in the eye_

_And tell me that you're happy now? OoOoOoOo_

_Would you tell it to my face?_

_Or have I been erased?_

_Are you happy now?_

_Are you happy now?_

_Did it really have_

_Everything you're worth_

_You can't always give_

_Something you get_

_You can't run away from yourself_

_Could you look me in the eyes_

_And tell me that you're happy now…yeah_

_Come on tell it to my face_

_Or have I been erased?_

_Are you happy now?_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, oh, oh_

_Could you look me in the eye?_

_Could you look me in the eye?_

_I've had all that I can take_

_I'm not about to break_

_Cause I'm happy now_

_Are you happy now?_

Ginny had gone through the whole song, filled with twists and turns and flipping hair, as well as pointing jesters to the audience. She ended in center stage, her body facing to the left, one leg towards the back wall, and one to the audience. Her right hand was out in a jester to the audience, while the left one was posed on her back hip. The audience clapped loudly, and Ginny bowed, leaving the stage.

The curtains closed once more, as the three Jumi sisters hurried out onto the stage, decked out in costumes. Sapphire was in a Cinderella dress, Opal was in a Snow White dress, and Diana was in a Sleeping Beauty dress. They took poses on the stair case they had asked to use, while the up-beat music began. The curtains pulled up, the lights dim, and suddenly, Sapphire was doused in the light. She was standing near the front of the steps, with an attitude on her face. She walked down the steps while singing, her body moving gracefully to the music as she stepped into position on the stage.

_Sapphire: When I was just a little girl _

_               My mama used to tuck me into bed_

_               And she read me a story_

She ended on her same side of the stage, in a turned position, hands clutching her skirt. Opal walked down next, in the same grace and swing, ending on her side, in a similar position.

_Opal: It always was about a princess in distress_

_        And how a guy would save her_

_        And end up with the glory_

Now Diana, who had been in the middle, walked elegantly down, swinging with the same passion. She ended in the center, bended towards the audience with her hands also on her skirt.

_Diana: I lie in bed and think about _

_          The person that I want to be_

_          Then one day I realized_

_          That fairy tale life wasn't for me_

At this part, the girls all pulled, and their princess dresses ripped away from their bodies. Sapphire was now dressed in a sapphire skirt that reached her mid thighs, with a silver blue tank top. Her glass slippers were still on her feet, and she shook her hair loose from the bun. Opal was also wearing a short skirt of black, with a rainbow sparkling halter top that showed her midriff. Her shoes were still in place as well, and she tossed her hair piece away. And Diana was now clad in a pair of tan caprice with a long sleeved, clear top over a yellow halter. They all began in the same dance sequence which they repeated every time at the chorus. 

_All: I don't wanna be like Cinderella_

_     Sitting in a dark old dusty cellar_

_     Waiting for somebody to come and set me free_

_     I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting_

_     For a handsome prince to come and save me_

_     On a horse of white unless we're riding side by side_

_     Don't wanna depend on no one else_

_     I rather rescue myself_

The lights turned a depressing blue, and the girls moved in a graceful, spiritual way to their voices and the music.

_All: I can slay my own dragons_

_     I can dream my own dreams_

_    My knight in shining armor is me_

_    And I'm gonna set me free_

_All: I don't wanna be like Cinderella_

_     Sitting in a dark old dusty cellar_

_    Waiting for somebody to come and set me free_

_    I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting_

_    For a handsome prince to come and save me_

_   On a horse of white unless we're riding side by side_

_   Don't wanna depend on no one else_

_   I rather rescue myself_

They continued the chorus two more times, before falling back into position on the stairs, where the curtains closed. The audience cheered with all their might, and the friends of the three girls congratulated them as they walked off from behind and into the bustling audience with the other performers. Ron was up next, and he was dressed all in black, his hair spiked, and chains hanging all around from his body.

He didn't dance much, just moved along with the music of Kryptonite and sang very well with it. Being the first boy to perform, he received incredible applause, and walked back off the stage with a large goofy grin adorning his face, and everyone watched as he was mobbed when he walked into the audience. The girls laughed, but Oracle for once didn't.

Draco was eyeing her as he walked on the stage, and shiver went up her back. Her mind froze as she thought about Christmas night, and she immediately began to search out Hiei.

"Next up is Draco Malfoy of Slytherin. It seems he's changed his song now, to 'Is She Really Going Out With Him'" Lee crowed as the curtains opened the reveal Draco in jeans, a shirt, and jacket that went to his knees. Some of his hair was hanging in front of his eyes, will the rest was spiked up and off to the sides. He had black glasses over his eyes, but down just a little so you could see the top of them. 

His leg was propped up on a four legged stool, his arms crossed, and a grin on his face. The music started, and he tapped the foot on the stool. 

_Pretty women out walking with gorillas down my street_

_From my window I'm staring while my coffee goes cold_

_Look over there_

At this time, he points to the back of the room, and everyone looks, before shouting 'Where?'

_There goes a lady that I used to know_

_She's married now or engaged or something so I'm told_

_Is she really going out with him?_

_Is she really gonna take him home tonight?_

_Is she really going out with him?_

_Cause if my eyes don't deceive me _

_There's something going on around here_

_Around here_

He kicked the stool across the stage as he jumped into the chorus, and it caused some of the girls in the audience to scream. He began to walk towards the audience in a strut, swinging his head from side to side.

_Tonight's the night when _

_I go to all the parties down my street_

_I wash my hair and I kid myself_

_I look real smooth_

_Look over there_

He pointed once more to a wall in the hall, and everyone turned, shouting out 'Where?' But while their eyes were there, his were on the side of the stage, where he could see Oracle saying something to Hiei, her eyes a little frightened.

_Here comes Jeanie with her new boyfriend_

_They say that looks don't count for much_

_And there goes your proof_

And as he jumped once more into the chorus, he flipped backwards, putting a scowl and angry look across his face as he walked down the left side of the stage, moving to the left backwards.

_Is she really going out with him?_

_Is she really gonna take him home tonight?_

_Is she really going out with him?_

_Cause if my eyes don't deceive me _

_There's something going on around here_

_Around here_

And as he came into the last verse, he stood completely still at the front of the stage, turning his head with a glowering look in his eyes.

_But it looks could kill_

_There's a man who is marked down as dead_

_Cause I've had my fill_

_Listen you_

_Take your hands of her head_

_I get so mean around the scene_

_Hey, hey, yea, hey, hey_

_Is she really going out with him?_

_Is she really gonna take him home tonight?_

_Is she really going out with him?_

_Cause if my eyes don't deceive me _

_There's something going on around here_

_Around here_

He turned his back, and began strutting to the back of the stage, repeating the same lines over till the music faded and he disappeared through the curtains.

_Is she really going out with him?_

_Around here_

_Around here_

_Is she really going out with him?_

_Is she really going out with him?_

_Is she really going out with him?_

The audience thundered in applause, and Draco sent a sly smile to Oracle, who narrowed her eyes. He lifted the collar of his shirt, and disappeared down the steps, and Lee announced a five minute intermission.    __

~*~*~__

**Crystal: Another chapter done. Now, as you can see, I've decided this will be a Hiei/Oracle story. They have a lot in common, and Hiei will like her. I mean, she can fight for herself, and she likes to taunt Yusuke (or make his worst dreams…realities.) Yea, that's more like it.**

**Crystal: Now, my friend *DreamerStarM* said that a Yukina/Kurama coupling would be original, and I like original, so I'm going to lean towards that. Besides, Hiei would trust Yukina more with Kurama then with Kuwabara.**

**Crystal: So, now that that's all clear, I would just love some reviews and feedback. And the next chapter will be out ASAP, or as fast as I can type. 18 stories now, I got rid of a few that weren't doing to well, but it's still a lot to handle. I updated PO8, aren't the readers of that just so happy?**

**Crystal****: Ok, either the chapters are gonna be really long, or really short, and gomen for not putting in all the songs fully or changing them on you. They were last minute decisions, so, GOMEN! Also, I have posted an original fic called Steps on fictionpress.net. It's all under the same name, and it's only one chapter so far, but still. I also posted a few more fics, as many people have noticed and read. Arigato to all of you. And again, gomen for such the long wait. I have a three day weekend coming up, but I have to post the next Akuna chapter before I can even start on the next chapter of this, just to say. Thanks for your understanding!    **

**See ya around…**


	16. L Is For The Way You Look At Me

**Crystal****: Is it me, or were all you people getting sick of this message up here? Well, I changed it now. Uh huh, that I did…I think I've been watching WAY too much Rurouni Kenshin. Anyway, I hope that nobody is ever mad at me for any reason…these chapters are hard to write. I can't just copy and paste the songs onto the document, cause that screws the whole thing up…and nobody likes that, do they? So, I have to write every song by hand T.T**

**Crystal****: Anyway…I GOT A SMORE MAKER! Yep, and it comes with this stuff called Sterno, which is LIQUID FIRE…isn't that cool? But if I ever run out, I will use you people's flames to roast my marshmallows MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *cough cough* You've all heard the disclaimer, so I'll just go right ahead to the story. This damn contest will take up at least three chapters… **

~*~*~

The five minutes ended incredibly fast, and Oracle had already shoved herself into the dressing room to get ready for her act which was coming up. But first, Hermione was to take the stage, followed by Harry.

She was dressed in a white sweater, with a light blue skirt that reached her knees. Her hair had been pulled into two buns intertwined with blue ribbon, and she wore white stockings on her feet with black Mary Jane's. The music started up, and she hopped from her place on the floor to her feet and began to dance and sing to the song 'Heaven.'

While she went through her performance, Harry watched from backstage, looking out at the audience once in a while. Who could it be that Hermione liked…she had sure hinted to liking someone over the past month or so, but who? Harry kicked the wall…it most likely wasn't him…

As Hermione ended her songs, the curtains closed and she rushed of the stage, past Harry, sending him a quick smile.

"You did great" he whispered, and her smile grew wider.

"Hope you do as well. Break a leg" and with that, she scurried off into the audience, and he walked out onto the stage to sing his song, wishing the girl he was sending it to understand it like he wanted her too.

(**A/N I've been noticing how there is not much about our favorite trio in this story, but that will all change soon enough…like when school comes back into session. But I shan't say anymore ^.~) **

Oracle peaked out of the dressing room, her shiny aqua locks dassled in curls about her head. Yukina walked up to her.

"What are you doing?" She whispered as Harry's voice rang through the backstage area. Oracle cast nervous glances around herself.

"Make sure your brother doesn't see me go out on stage, but do make sure he watches me, will you?" Oracle asked, as she saw Yukina brighten at the mention of her Onii-chan, something she was becoming glad to accept. She nodded at Oracle, walking off to find Hiei, while Harry's last few lines went out over the stage.

_She carries on without a doubt_

_I wonder if she's figured out_

_I'm crazy for this girl_

_Yea, I'm crazy for this girl…_

And Harry disappeared from the stage with thunderous applause and into the audience where he joined his two best friends. Oracle looked about, seeing Hiei talking to Yukina and Kurama, and she ran at her fastest speed onto the stage, making sure Yukina knew she had gone.

She sat herself on the ground; her black skirt flitted about on the floor. The dress hugged her at the bodice, and had thick tank straps. One hung off the shoulder, with a sash attached to it that let off lots of strands of black cloth. (**A/N Think of Emma's dress in the music video, and if you haven't seen the music video…I suggest you download it or get a picture.)**

The curtains opened, and she was doused in silver light, setting of her affects. Her head looked down, and she moved her eyes from side to side, seeing Hiei standing and watching. She smiled as she lifted her head and her hair fell around her like a curled, silk curtain.

_If I told you how I feel about you_

_Would you say the same?_

_And if I wrote it in a letter_

_Would you keep it, or throw it away?_

She rolled over, so that she was on her side, both arms posed on the wooden stage as if she was preparing for it to switch dimensions.

_I never thought I'd feel the way I'm feeling lately_

_When everything you seem to do just drives me crazy_

She turned into a sitting position once more, propping herself onto her knees, and moving her hands above her head as she shimmied.

_Every waking day_

_You take my breath away_

_With every word you say_

_You take my breath away_

_You look at me that way_

_Baby come what may_

_I hope that you'll always know_

_How to take my breath away_

_How to take my breath away_

She finally stood, her legs being revealed through the many slits the dress had. Boys in the audience began to cat call, and Oracle kept her eyes in a seductive manner as she began a slid to the front in a slow motion.

_If you told me how you feel about me_

_Things I did not know_

_If you said you'd feel my heart with all your love_

_Until it overflows_

At this point, Oracle turned so that her eyes were now locked with Hiei's. She placed her hands on her hips and slid to the floor, never once unlocking her stare with Hiei as she continued the same movements she had done for the last chorus.

_I don't know the way you feel but boy I'm hoping_

_I always used to hide away but now I'm open_

_Every waking day_

_You take my breath away_

_With every word you say_

_You take my breath away_

_You look at me that way_

_Baby come what may_

_I hope that you'll always know_

_How to take my breath away_

_How to take my breath away_

She stood once more, placing her hands above her head and closing her eyes as she mixed them about themselves and swayed her hips as she turned her body.

_Take my breath away_

_Take my breath away_

_Take my breath away_

And as she ended the sequence, she stood perfectly still, then sliding from left to right, slowing making her way towards the back of the stage.

_Every waking day_

_You take my breath away_

_With every word you say_

_You take my breath away_

_You look at me that way_

_Baby come what may_

_I hope that you'll always know_

_How to take my breath away_

_How to take my breath away_

She once again fell to the floor, pushing her skirt out about her as she let herself fall to the right side of her body, her hand outstretched, through the last lines of the song.

_(How to take my breath away)_

_Take my breath away_

_Take my breath away_

_(How to take my breath away)_

_Take my breath away_

_Take my breath away_

_Take my breath away_

_Take my breath away…_

The crowd roared into applause and the curtains closed upon her figure, and she stood, walking off stage with a graceful pattern. She smiled at Hiei, planting a butterfly kiss on his cheek, before she walked off to the dressing room to prepare for her next act.

Keiko and Yukina joined her in the room, while Blaise Zambini and his band walked out on stage, rocking the hall with Sum 41's 'In To Deep.'

Luna Lovegood sat waiting, her dirty blonde hair pulled into a bun at the back of her head. She wore a black skirt that pooled about her ankles, and a black Chinese styled top. Her lips were a deep red, and she was wearing black eye liner and mascara…a lot of it. Her skin was paled, and she stood quietly, walking onto the stage as Blaise and his band finished up with four wolf howls.

She sat at the front of the stage, her legs dangling over the side, but the curtain still covering her from the audience.

They pulled open, and the audience looked surprised to see her where she was, but it didn't take long for the words to spill out of her mouth, as her hands acted like they were playing with a pool of water her legs had dipped into.

_Look at me_

_You may think you see who I really am_

_But you'll never know me_

_Everyday it's as if I play a part_

_Now I see_

_If I wear a mask I can fool the world_

_But I cannot fool my heart_

She pulled her legs up, wrapping her arms around them and laying her head a top them, singing her heart out.

_Who is that girl I see_

_Staring straight back at me_

_When will my reflection show,_

_Who I am inside_

She began to scoot herself to the back of the stage, as she went through the next part of the song.

_I am now in a world where I have to hide my heart_

_And what I believe in_

_But somehow _

_I will show the world what's inside my heart_

_And be loved for who I am_

She continued to sing in this matter till she hit the back curtain, where she rose to stand parallel to it.

_Who is that girl I see_

_Staring straight back at me_

_Why is my reflection someone I _

_Don't know_

_Must I pretend that I'm_

_Someone else_

_For all time_

_When will my reflection hide_

_Who I am inside_

At this point, she grasped the curtains behind her, leaning forward as if she had been chained to the wall and letting go at one point in the verse.

_There's a hear that must be free to fly_

_That burns with the need to know the reason why_

She began to walk forward at a slow pace, her head swishing violently as her face held an angst expression.

_Why must we all conceal_

_What we think_

_How we feel_

_Must there be a secret me_

_I'm forced to hide_

_I won't pretend that I'm_

_Someone else_

_For all time_

_When will my reflection show_

_Who I am_

_Insi-i-i-i-ide_

And as she sang the last line, she sank to the floor, her face once again the dreamy look like before.

_When will my reflection show who I am inside…_

Luna walked off as the applause filled the hall, and she disappeared into the crowd, Ginny coming up to her with great phrase and bringing her over to talk with the trio. Keiko, Yukina, and Oracle emerged from the dressing from, all clad in Chicago Jazz outfits. (**A/N Meaning as in from the movie Chicago, you can put them in the colors you think fit them best.)**

Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke watched them as they walked onto the stage, their hair all mused and their eyes narrowed down seductively. They ran to the curtain side, as the curtains came up, and the stage was engulfed with black. But the music started, and a white light enveloped Yukina. Boys all around the audience cat called, whistling, and yelling very inappropriate things as she began to move in seductive ways, one of her hands holding an L shape.

_Yukina: L is for the way you look at me_

The light drifted from her to Oracle, who stood with one of her hands in an O shape, as she danced in the same way with different movements.

_Oracle: O is for the only one I see_

It moved to Keiko, who followed the girls' routines, her hand held in a V shape.

_Keiko: V is very, very…extraordinary!_

All the girls moved together, the spotlight enlarging to fit all of them, as they put their bodies together to form an E.

_All: E is even more then anyone that you adore_

They drifted from the formation, moving into a line, snapping their fingers and moving in seductive movements to the beat, glancing from side to side, catching glimpses of the boys faces, who were completely O.O

_All: Love is all that I can give to you_

_     Love is more then just a came fore two_

_    Two in love can make it _

_    Take my heart and please don't break it_

_    Love was made for me and you_

And they fell into a jazzy little dance number before they began what they had started off with, the boys whistling and cat calling like crazy, the three by the curtains still O.O

_Yukina: L is for the way you look at me_

_Oracle: O is for the only one I see_

_Keiko: V is very, very…extraordinary!_

_All: E, is even more then anyone that you adore!_

_All: Love is all that I can give to you_

_     Love is more then just a came fore two_

_    Two in love can make it _

_    Take my heart and please don't break it_

_    Love was made for me and you_

_    Love was made for me and you_

_    Love was made for me and you…_

They ended with Oracle center stage, bending over, winking and blowing a kiss. Keiko was to her left, bending slightly with her right hand on her knee and her left hand doing a spirit gun gesture, also blinking. And Yukina was on the other side, in the same position as Keiko practically, her right on the knee and her left posing as if it was to slash a whip.

Their act probably found itself with the most applause, as the exited the stage, each girl shutting their rightful boys mouth as they went to change. Keiko and Yukina still had their acts to do. Oracle changed quickly, walking out and sending one last smile to Hiei, before she walked out into the crowd, finding shelter from all the guys with her protective friends. Hiei was glad to have them there.    

~*~*~__

**Crystal****: Would you look at that…I'm just re-doing both messages. I hope you guys liked this! I can't believe I'm done with it already…maybe I'll even have the whole Karaoke thing done by tomorrow night…HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…yea, right, like that would happen…**

**Crystal****: Well, it could, but don't get you hopes up, aright. And I've told you guys I wouldn't be doing everybody's songs, and it will probably make it a lot easier on you. So, if you get all mad cause someone didn't perform and you wanted them to, go ahead and flame me…give me my smores!!!!!**

**Crystal: Anyway, this is in dedication to my younger sister Rachel, whose birthday was the first, and my grandmother who passed away exactly 10 years ago on September 28.**** Shall her soul be carried with great calmness and entity through the Spirit World, and shall Botan continue to guide her. Shall we take a moment of piece…**

**Crystal: All done…anyways, the plot will thicken within the next chapter or two, when two people admit their feelings towards one another…well, maybe more then two. When Botan discovers her secret visitor, when Oracle receives something she will never forget, and two enemies will become friends…on the next installment of secret of the Jumi…   **

**See ya around…**

**PS: I have now started posting Jumi pictures up at my new website, and as the story goes along, more pictures will be added. Or, I'll add them all up there, and just confuse the hell out of you. You can find them at the homepage on my bio and I hope all you fabulous readers would check it out ^-^**


	17. Found True Love, Lost Your Heart

**Crystal****: ^-^ The last chapter of the Karaoke Saga! YAY! The chapters will be easier to get out after this, since almost everything is filled out completely in this story, I just have to put it in writing ^-^;**

**Crystal****: When I do finish, I'm going to start another story, yes, yes, I know that I have enough already, but it's going to be my first Rurouni Kenshin story! *alter egos cheer* I'll try and update some long awaiting ones…like Prophecy of Eight or Another Stop Sign…all depends on what I feel like.**

**Crystal: This is the ultra fluffy chapter, so if you hate fluff…well to damn bad, cause a lot of it will have to do with a lot later on ^-^ So, you guys that hate them might want to get some barf bags. I really don't see the problem…when there's a fluffy part in a story I read or write, I just start shaking a lot…but that's me ^-^**

~*~*~

Once again, life flitted to the stage as the curtains opened on Botan. She was dressed in a simple, white halter dress that pooled around her self a lot. Her blue hair was not up like usual, but flew around her in an angelic way. She sat on the ground, surrounded by white and baby blue pillows, while the stage was blanketed over in fog.

She rocked back and forth, her amethyst eyes sparkling with hidden meaning as she swayed to the song she was singing for the events in her friends lives.

_You've found hope_

_You've found faith_

_Found how fast she could take it away_

_Found true love_

_Lost your heart_

_Now you don't know who you are_

_She made it easy_

_Made it free_

_Made you hurt till you couldn't see_

_Sometimes it stops_

_Sometimes it flows_

_But baby,_

_That is how love goes_

_You will fly_

_And you will crawl_

_God knows even angels fall_

_No such thing_

_As you lost it all_

_God knows even angels fall_

_It's a secret_

_No one tells_

_One day it's heaven_

_One day it's hell_

_It's no fairytale_

_Take it from me_

_That's the way it's supposed to be_

_You will fly_

_And you will crawl_

_God knows even angels fall_

_No such thing_

_As you lost it all_

_God knows even angels fall_

_You laugh_

_You cry_

_No one knows why_

_But OH the thrill of it all_

_You're on the ride_

_You might as well_

_Open your eyes_

And as she went into the last chorus, she leaned forward and began to crawl on her hands across the stage, towards the audience, and stopped as she echoed the last line of the song.

_You will fly_

_And you will crawl_

_God knows even angels fall_

_No such thing_

_As you lost it all_

_God knows even angels fall_

_Even Angels Fall…_

_Even Angels Fall…_

The curtains closed, and Botan walked off the stage, smiling like her usual self. She passed Yukina on her way, and Yukina was dressed up for her act that was next. She was wearing a short, yellow, button up dress that came up from her mid thigh. It had short sleeves that dangled a little above the mid section of her upper arm. She was wearing black stockings on her legs, and had the same type of material under her yellow dress that cuffed at her wrists. Her hair was in a braid, with a black bow at the top and bottom. She had on black Mary Jane's. 

"Botan" Yukina said, as she stopped near the entrance to the stage. Botan looked at her. She smiled slightly. "Make sure Kurama is watching before you leave backstage." Botan's smile blossomed, and she nodded, and Yukina thanked her, before rushing on stage, and sitting on the stool set up for her.

Botan rushed off, speaking to Kurama quickly, and then joining Oracle and the others  in the audience.

The curtains opened, and Yukina came into view from the purple haze rested over her and the stool. She actually held a microphone in her hand, though it was fake, since their voices were magnified magically. She closed her eyes, and moved slowly from side to side, singing.

_Oh, oh_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Oh, oh_

She opened her eyes, and sped up the motion of the swaying.

_You know_

_Everything that I'm afraid of_

_You do_

_Everything I wish I did_

_Everybody wants you_

_Everybody loves you_

_I know_

_I should tell you how I feel_

_I wish_

_Everyone would disappear_

_Every time you call me_

_I'm to scared to be me_

_And I'm to shy to say_

She stood and began to dance around her chair at this point, one part of her body always placed on the stool.

_Ooh_

_I got a crush on you_

_I hope you feel_

_The way that I do_

_I get a rush_

_When I'm with you_

_Ooh_

_I got a crush on you_

_A crush on you_

She placed herself back on the stool, this time, going front of back with a shimmy motion.

_You know_

_I'm the one you can talk to_

_Sometimes_

_You tell me things that I don't wanna know_

_I just wanna hold you_

_You say_

_Exactly how you feel about her_

_I wonder_

_Could you ever think of me that way?_

_I got a crush on you_

_I hope you feel_

_The way that I do_

_I get a rush_

_When I'm with you_

_Ooh_

_I got a crush on you_

_A crush on you_

Yukina began to move her hands and head in motion together, as she slipped through the next part, her eyes closed in extreme concentration and popping open again in time.

_Ooh_

_I wish I could tell somebody_

_But there's no one to talk to_

_Nobody knows_

_I got a crush on you_

_A crush on you_

_I got a crush_

_Hey…ey…ey_

_I got a crush_

_I got a crush on you_

She feel into lapse as she sat completely still on the chair, her head hung as she let one leg be propped on the stool and another dangle loosely.

_You say_

_Everything that no one says_

_But I feel_

_Everything that you're afraid to feel_

_I will always want you_

She lifted her head, her eyes sparkling.

_I will always love you_

She jumped off the stool, continuing in her fast paced dance around the it, jerking her body parts towards this way and that.

_I got a crush on you_

_I hope you feel_

_The way that I do_

_I get a rush_

_When I'm with you_

_Ooh_

_I got a crush on you_

_A crush on you_

_I got a crush on you_

_I hope you feel_

_The way that I do_

_I get a rush_

_When I'm with you_

_Ooh_

_I got a crush on you_

_A crush on you_

Her voice faded as she sunk back behind the chair, ending with her arms set a top it, with her head resting on them.

_I got a crush_

_I got a crush on you_

_I got a crush_

_I got a crush on you_

_I got a crush_

_I got a crush on you_

_I got a crush _

_I got a crush on you_

The curtains closed on applause as Yukina disappeared from the stage, walking back into the dressing room and waiting. She still had something to do. She began to change quickly into the dress Oracle had made her.

Yusuke walked out onto the stage, his hair slicked as always, and dressed in his yellow shirt and blue pants. He began head banging as the music began, and the curtains swung open, jumping into full swing.

Oracle, Botan, and the rest of the Jumi began to crack up laughing at this site, and Yusuke could pick it up even through the cheering. He smirked a bit.

_In the car_

_I just can't wait_

_To pick you up_

_On our very first date_

_Is it cool if I hold your hand?_

_Is it wrong if I think it's lame to dance?_

_Do you like my stupid hair?_

_Would you guess that I didn't know what to wear?_

_I'm just scared of what you think_

_You make me nervous_

_So I really can't eat_

_Let's go_

_Don't wait_

_This nights__ almost over_

_Honest_

_Let's make_

_This night last forever_

_Forever and ever_

_Let's make this last forever_

_Forever and ever_

_Let's make this last forever_

_When you smile_

_I melt inside_

_I'm not worthy for a minute of your time_

_I really wish it was only me and you_

_I'm jealous of everybody in the room_

_Please don't look at me with those eyes_

_Please don't hint that you're capable of lies_

_I dread the thought of our very first kiss_

_A target that I'm probably gonna miss_

_Let's go_

_Don't wait_

_This nights__ almost over_

_Honest_

_Let's make_

_This night last forever_

_Forever and ever_

_Let's make this last forever_

_Forever and ever_

_Let's make this last forever_

_Let's go_

_Don't wait_

_This nights__ almost over_

_Honest_

_Let's make_

_This night last forever_

_Forever and ever_

_Let's make this last forever_

_Forever and ever_

_Let's make this last forever_

_Forever and ever_

_Let's make this last forever_

_Forever and ever_

_Let's make this last forever…_

Yusuke had both hands in a pazaa type look, as the curtains closed and he walked off the stage and into the audience, yelling this and that. Keiko sweat dropped as she walked onto the stage. Hiei had switched time slots, so she had been kicked up to here, after Yusuke. 

She was dressed in a deep blue dress, flowing from the halter top to the floor, with a two foot train following. Her hair was clipped back out of her face, and she had a sheer, black shawl around her shoulders, flowing off in some none gravitational way.

_Wish you were here_

_Me oh my countryman_

_Wish you were here_

_I wish you were here_

_Don't you know the snow is getting colder?_

_And I miss you like hell_

_And I'm feeling blue_

She began to sway from side to side as she made her way to the front of the stage, scanning the crowd with her chocolate eyes.

_Wish you were here_

_Me oh my countryman_

_Wish you were here_

_I wish you were here_

_Don't you know the snow is getting colder?_

_And I miss you like hell_

_And I'm feeling blue_

_I've got feelings for you_

_Do you still feel the same?_

_From the first time_

_I laid my eyes on you_

_I felt joy of living_

_I saw heaven in your eyes_

_In your eyes_

She reached the front of the stage, and began to walk along the border of it, her dress dipping from on and off the stage, as she locked eyes with the one she had been looking for.

_Wish you were here_

_Me oh my countryman_

_Wish you were here_

_I wish you were here_

_Don't you know the snow is getting colder?_

_And I miss you like hell_

_And I'm feeling blue_

She fell to the ground at right stage, her pale legs dripping over the sides with her dress.

_I miss your laugh_

_I miss your smile_

_I miss_

_Everything about you_

_Every seconds like a minute_

_Every minutes like a day_

_When you're far away_

As she swung her legs up and crawled backwards to center stage, she let her body move with the angst-like words.

_Every snow is getting colder_

_Baby_

_And I wish you were here_

_A battlefield of love and fear_

_And I wish you were here_

_I've got feelings for you_

_From the first time I laid my eyes on you_

She stood, jumping in to the chorus.

_Wish you were here_

_Me oh my countryman_

_Wish you were here_

_I wish you were here_

_Don't you know the snow is getting colder?_

_And I miss you like hell_

_And I'm feeling blue_

No more words were sang, but she finished off the song with a very emotional type dance, and had a soft smile playing across her face as she saw the curtains close. She walked off the stage with her eyes sparkling, as she swept out into the audience to join her friends and watch Esmeralda, who was going next.

Oracle smiled as Keiko walked over to the area where they were. The area had a few couches and chairs and a table in the center full of drinks they had gotten. Actually, almost all of the people were sitting now…and Keiko found it odd just to happen like that. 

She took her seat next to Yusuke, and caught a few words of what Oracle was saying to Botan.

"-think he got the message?" Was all she could make out, but understood, and leaned in close to join the conversation. But before it could go further, the curtains opened and Esmeralda appeared on the stage.

All faces turned to watch, and Oracle churned a piece of paper in her hands…almost like she was nervous. Her eyes darted from one side of the stage to the other, and she may have been sweating, if not for the fact she looked incredibly cold. As Esmeralda feel into the third chorus of her song, Keiko and Botan noticed as Oracle narrowed her eyes, turning to look over her shoulder.

Walking towards them amongst all the other people was Draco Malfoy. Then Oracle turned her head around, her brows furrowed, when her eyes widened. Keiko turned, to see three people walking towards them…three people of whom she did not know.

Before she knew it, the four were standing at the opening of their little group, and the rest of the friends saw them. Esmeralda was finishing her song, and Botan glanced at Oracle.

"Hiei's next" she said in a quiet voice, and Oracle nodded, before turning to the four.

"May we help you?" She asked with a stern voice. Before Draco even had a chance to speak, Harry cut in.

"We wanted to know if we could sit here" he gestured to the open couch. "We were standing most of the time, and all the other seats are taken." He had put it so nicely, that her eyes softened a bit, and she closed them, nodding.

Harry and Ron thanked her, and Hermione just walked past. Harry stood and walked away after the other two had sat, bringing two girls over. One was Ginny, and the other one was that girl Luna…the one who had sung the song that was by far one of Oracle's favorites that night, out of her circles of friends, that is.

"And you?" Oracle asked with great distaste to Malfoy, like he was an appendage that had fallen loose from a regular human. He just raised his eyebrow, glancing at Harry and his friends, before turning and sulking away. Oracle smirked, before a new song strung up, and she turned to look at the stage excitedly.

The curtains opened delicately with the tune, and there sat Hiei on a black stool in his usual black clothes with his many belts. His eyes were closed at that moment, but Oracle kept her eyes focused on them, waiting for the ruby orbs to make their appearance. His lips parted, and the voice she had grown to care for drifted throughout the hall.

_Remember when_

_We never needed each other_

_The best of friends like_

_Sister and Brother_

_We understood_

_We'd never be_

_Alone_

_Those days are gone_

_Now I want you so much_

_The night is long_

_And I need your touch_

_Don't know what to say_

_Never meant to feel this way_

_Don't wanna be_

_Alone tonight_

When he had reached the second verse, his eyes had opened, and he sung into the fake microphone…just like Yukina had. And all the while, his eyes were locked with that one person who stood out in the crowd.

_What can I do_

_To make you mine_

_Falling so hard_

_So fast_

_This time_

_What did I say?_

_What did you do?_

_How did I fall in love with you?_

Oracle's breath caught in her throat, and he seemed to notice, because he smiled in their secret way…a smile he always kept for her. She closed her eyes briefly, sending the smile back.

_I hear your voice_

_And I start to tremble_

_Brings back the child that_

_I resemble_

Oracle and the others laughed at this, her head rolling back, but she went back to the gaze, breaking it for very few seconds.

_I cannot pretend_

_That we can still be friends_

_Don't wanna be_

_Alone tonight_

_What can I do_

_To make you mine_

_Falling so hard_

_So fast_

_This time_

_What did I say?_

_What did you do?_

_How did I fall in love with you?_

_Oh_

_I wanna say this right_

_And it has to be tonight_

_Just need you to know-oh-oh-oh_

_I don't wanna live this lie_

_I don't wanna say goodbye_

_With you I wanna spend_

_The rest of my life_

_What can I do_

_To make you mine_

_Falling so hard_

_So fast_

_This time_

_What did I say?_

_What did you do?_

_How did I fall in love with you?_

_What can I do_

_To make you mine_

_Falling so hard_

_So fast_

_This time_

_Everything's changed_

_We never knew…_

_How_

_Did_

_I_

_Fall_

_In love_

_With…you…_

The curtains shut once more, and the applause went through like with everyone else's. Oracle's eyes shined, and she stood, running to the exit of the stage as Botan and Keiko sighed.

"How romantic" Botan said.

"Don't you wish someone would sing a song about you?" Keiko said to her. Yusuke cleared his throat beside her. She looked at him "What?"

"Um, I sung a song about you" he said, waving his hands. She let out a small, startled laugh.

"You did? I couldn't even tell" she said with a wave of her hand.

"You may have not…but I could tell your song was for me" he said with a glint in his eyes. Keiko's eyes softened as she looked at him, and then she hugged him, snuggling her head to his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and whispered to her, and Botan watched with interest, before feeling a sinking thrwap in her stomach.

She had no one for her…

Hiei and Oracle walked back, Oracle's head on his shoulder and their hands clasped. He sat, and she curled up on his lap, making their friends laugh.

"Coming clean with us now, are you?" Sapphire asked.

"God guys, how many of you didn't know?" Oracle asked, raising an eyebrow. Rubeun began to raise his hand, but Diana hit it down, glaring at him. Sure…she wasn't exactly happy with this arrangement, but she had started her sisters' life of worse enough. If it ended for her happy, even while she was young…she would be happy.

"Yea, but still, do you have to be so open with affection, it's sorta grossing me out" Yusuke said. Oracle glanced at the position he was in with Keiko, raising and eyebrow, and he just coughed a bit. "Well, yea, but this is with Hiei…and it's just hard to adjust too." Oracle laughed a bit, as new music started up and Neville began his performance. It seemed to all of them that Kurama would be going last, and the only puzzling thing was…the whereabouts of Yukina.

"The last time I spoke to her was before she went on stage, and then she was nowhere to be seen. And with all the people here, she should have been able to spot us" Botan said. The others continued this up, except for Hiei and Oracle. They both knew where she was. For Oracle, it was because Yukina had asked her to make her a dress and she did only on the condition of knowing what it was for. And Hiei…well, he had seen her go into the dressing room and not come out.

_I just want you to know who I am_

And with that, Neville's performance ended, and Kurama was announced. He, like almost everyone else that night, was seated on a stool, wearing his green shirt type thing with the white over coat with green trimming, a red rose twirling between his voice. His voice began, and Oracle glanced to the side of the stage, where Yukina was posed.

_Kurama: Standing in our silence_

_            I hear my heart beating_

_           And if only I could choose_

_           I'd stay here with you_

_           But hold me till the train is leaving_

But before being able to continue, a female voice broke through the music, as Yukina walked onto the stage, surprising everyone except Oracle…because even Hiei didn't know her true purpose. She was wearing a, ice blue halter dress with white, sliding stripes going down it, with white slippers on her feet and white gloves on her arms.

_Yukina: Somewhere down the line_

_           After you're gone from sight_

_          Our love will be the same_

_           And_

_          Whispering your name_

_          I'll cling to you with all my might_

_Yukina: Let me dream_

_Kurama: But it's true_

_Yukina: Of you_

_Yukina: And wake me up/Kurama: Love will be there_

_Both: When this is over and_

_Both: Somewhere_

_        Far beyond today_

_        I will find a way_

_       To find you_

_       And somehow_

_      Through the lonely nights_

_      I will leave a light in the dark_

_Kurama: Let it lead you too my heart_

_Kurama: There's a love inside us_

_Yukina: Deep down inside_

_Kurama: That goes without saying_

_Yukina: Don't say a word_

_Kurama: But I'll tell you just the same_

_Both: That love will find a flame_

_        And that flame will warm the heart_

_        That's waiting_

_Yukina: You are mine_

_Kurama: You are mine_

_Yukina: And I'll wait for you my love/Kurama: It may take some time_

_Yukina: Even if it takes a lifetime/Kurama: Tell me you'll wait_

_Both: Somewhere_

_        Far beyond today_

_        I will find a way_

_       To find you_

_       And somehow_

_      Through the lonely nights_

_      I will leave a light in the dark_

_Yukina: And somewhere_

_Both: Somewhere alone_

_Yukina: I will be praying_

_Both: Praying me home_

_Yukina: I know_

_Kurama: I know_

_Yukina: Somehow our love/ Kurama: Somehow our love_

_Both: Our love will lead_

_        Me_

_        Too_

_        Your_

_        Arms_

_Both: Somewhere_

_        Far beyond today_

_        I will find a way_

_       To find you_

_       And somehow_

_      Through the lonely nights_

_      I will leave a light in the dark_

_Kurama: Let it lead you to my heart_

_Yukina: Let it lead you to my heart_

_Both: Let it lead you_

_        To_

_        My_

_        Heart…_

They ended with Yukina's hands on Kurama's shoulders, her head leaned in to touch cheek to cheek. Both of their eyes were closed, and one of his hands covered hers as the curtains closed upon them. Yukina pulled slowly away from him, as the audience drowned about their words.

Yukina looked at him with soft eyes, and they both held a gaze till Kurama took a step forward, clasping her hands in his.

She looked up at him, her ruby orbs shining. He vent down slightly, and she pushed herself up a bit, both of their eyes fluttering close as their lips brushed momentarily. Pulling away, Yukina looked at him with a dreamy like face, before her eyes watered and she wrapped her arms around his waist, nuzzling her face against his chest and tears of happiness fell from her eyes, splattering as jewels upon the floor. He wiped them away with his hand.

"I love you, Yukina" he whispered. She looked up, before reaching to the floor and picking up a small gem. She pulled a loose thread from her dress, making it into a necklace, before tying it about his neck. He tucked it into his shirt, and she smiled up at him.

"Aishiteru, Kurama, aishiteru" Yukina said, her eyes closing as he nuzzled his head in her hair.

    __

~*~*~__

**Crystal****: Ah…fluff! Lots and lots of fluff. Ok, I had planned to put more in it…but I thought this was a great way to end it. And would you look at that…I did post it today after all…isn't that just un-canny or what? **

**Crystal****: Also…aishiteru means 'I love you', at least to my knowledge. In Japanese people, not in some other wacky language. What did you think I meant? Anyway, it seems there will be one more chapter to this little 'saga' thing, and then we'll break into New Years and the return of the school. So, until next time… **

**See ya around…**

**PS: I have now started posting Jumi pictures up at my new website, and as the story goes along, more pictures will be added. Or, I'll add them all up there, and just confuse the hell out of you. You can find them at the homepage on my bio and I hope all you fabulous readers would check it out ^-^**


	18. Dancing in the Moonlight

**Crystal: Ok, now this is positively the last chapter to the Karaoke saga…I think ^-^; This is also some major fluff, and another must read chapter…in fact, there's gonna be a lot of fluff from this point off. So, unless you want to break off now…I suggest you find a way to deal with fluff…On we go!**

~*~*~

As the curtains closed upon the new couple, Oracle blinked her eyes, and then stretched a bit.

"I've been sitting way to long" she said, looking around at everyone else's smiling faces. They were glad that the two had finally come to their senses…both of the couples. "Wanna go for a walk?" She asked, turning to look at Hiei. He looked like he was in thought for a moment, before he nodded. Oracle stood, and he did as well.

"We're going for a walk outside, alright?" Oracle said, looking at everyone else. They nodded, and Keiko and Botan continued to scan the crowd for the performers. Oracle shook her head, a silly smile on her face, before she took hold of Hiei's hand and they both walked alongside one another through the Great Hall doors.

Draco watched with narrowed eyes, squeezing the cup he held between his hands. His chance was ruined as he knew it…they were practically showing their love to the world. He brightened. It may have been in a song, but they had never really confessed. He smirked, falling into thought once more.

Kurama and Yukina appeared before their friends, bombarded with congratulations and such from everyone.

"Um, where are Oracle and Hiei?" Yukina asked, looking about.

"They went outside for a walk" Sapphire said, and the two nodded.

"Let's go tell them" Yukina smiled at Kurama, and they both headed for the doors. Botan smiled to herself, and then looked at Keiko. They both stood, walking over to the door…though Yusuke had to be brought along, while all the Jumi complied they were going to bed…extremely exhausted.

Oracle smiled as she dipped her bare foot into the lake water, and Hiei stood beside her, looking amused. A shiver ran up her back as she brought it away quickly, and then touched it down to the grass once more. She let out a dreamy sigh, as she sat down on a stone, feeling Hiei's arms wrap around her shoulders, allowing her to fall back into his chest.

"It feels so…perfect" she said, her eyes closing as the cold breeze ruffled her hair.

"Hai" Hiei said, as he let his head touch her hair. Then, just like that night in the garden, a jazzy tune flew into the field. It must have been the time that the judges were deciding. Oracle felt Hiei slip away from her, and her eyes widened as he hand showed in front of her. 

She smiled, taking hold of his hand and lifting her up, twirling her onto the flat terrain, where they began to move to the music.

From the doorway, Kurama took hold of Yukina's hand, leading her out onto the dance in a mix of twirls, as she laughed, acknowledging their presence to the already dancing duo. Hiei spun Oracle over to them, and they danced together in a spot of moonlight as finally words filled the music.

_We get it almost every night_

_When the moon is big and bright_

_It's a supernatural delight_

_Everybody's dancing in the moonlight_

At this point, Yusuke and spun a laughing Keiko out the door, joining the other three couples in the haze, as Botan leaned against the door…her eyes a bit down cast as her friends danced their hearts desire.

_Everybody here is out of sight_

_They don't bark_

_And they don't bite_

_They keep things loose_

_They keep it tight_

_Everybody's dancing in the moonlight_

Botan's eyes shot from the ground as she felt, and turned, her breath catching in her throat and her eyes widening.

Over in the moonlight, the girls let out laughs as all the boys picked them up at once, spinning them around.

_Dancing in the moonlight_

_Everybody's feeling warm and bright_

_It's such a fine and natural sight_

_Everybody's dancing in the moonlight_

Koenma looked down at Botan (teen form, of coarse), a smile spreading around his pacifier. Botan nodded dumbly, as he took hold of her hand leading her to that one circle of moonlight, letting the ones who knew of him laugh.

_We like our fun and we never fight_

_You can't dance and stay uptight_

_It's a supernatural delight_

_Everybody's dancing in the moonlight_

_Dancing in the moonlight_

_Everybody's feeling warm and bright_

_It's such a fine and natural sight_

_Everybody's dancing in the moonlight_

It fell into a plain tune once more, as the girls were turned over and over in the music. Oracle couldn't keep her giggles in as she fell against him, her hands pressed against his chest as her head fell against it.

"Having a good time?" Keiko asked as they danced by.

"Couldn't be better" Oracle smiled, as Hiei gave her another spin into the dance.

_We get it almost every night_

_When that moon is big and bright_

_It's a supernatural delight_

_Everybody's dancing in the moonlight_

_Dancing in the moonlight_

_Everybody's feeling warm and bright_

_It's such a fine and natural sight_

_Everybody's dancing in the moonlight_

And as it came into beat, they all started clapping…just to go with the music, and Oracle did claps over her head while spinning around Hiei, a smile spreading over her face. Keiko was doing something similar, but instead of clapping, she was shimmying up and down in front of him. Yukina and Kurama were both involved in an equal dance, going over another by bending forward and backwards by clapping, while Koenma and Botan did it duos-e-do style.

They feel back into the dips and spins and fake waltzes as the last verses went out.

_Dancing in the moonlight_

_Everybody's feeling warm and bright_

_It's such a fine and natural sight_

_Everybody's dancing in the moonlight_

_Dancing in the moonlight_

_Everybody's feeling warm and bright_

_It's such a fine and natural sight_

_Everybody's dancing in the moonlight_

_Dancing in the moonlight_

_Everybody's feeling warm and bright_

_It's such a fine and natural sight_

_Everybody's dancing in the moonlight_

And as it fell into the last time, it faded away into the night, leaving the laughing couples to retire themselves to their rooms…not once hearing who had won the contest.

_Dancing in the moonlight_

_Everybody's feeling warm and bright_

_It's such a fine and natural sight_

_Everybody's dancing in the moonlight_

~*~*~

Oracle opened an eye lazily. It was New Years Eve, if she thought correctly. She and the others were throwing a party in the dormitory that night, and it had been decked out and covered with magic till needed. Only she and her sister Sapphire knew of what was to happen that night. 

Sliding out of the covers, and being careful not to fall, she let out a yawn and stretched, standing.

Walking over to her wardrobe, only a white shirt hanging about her, she began to look through her clothes.

"So, that's where my shirt went" she heard, and turned with a gasp, pulling the shirt down to cover up some 'parts'. Hiei sat there on her bed, his eyes in a laughing state.

"What are you doing in here?" She hissed, still trying to pull the shirt down.

"I wanted to wear that shirt today" he pointed out, and Oracle placed her hands on her hips. He raised an eyebrow, and she gasped, pulling the shirt back down.

"Well, I'm sorta using it, if you couldn't tell" she said, backing up into her wardrobe a bit. Hiei just sorta raised an eyebrow, before turning around. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"I turned around so you could change" he said. Oracle's mouth fell open.

"Yo-you can't be serious" she stuttered. "You really want to wear this shirt **_that_ badly?" She saw him nod, and she let out a distressed sigh. "I'm not going to change with you in here…what if you…you know…**_look_**?" She asked.**

"You remember that day in Hogsmeade, ne?" Hiei asked. Oracle blushed.

"You were…you were…you saw me?" Oracle said, changing her words in mid sentence.

"Sort of by accident" Hiei said, and Oracle let out another sigh.

"Fine, but if you look and…stare, you might find yourself missing one of those eyes of yours" Oracle said, and Hiei let out a low cackle. Oracle shook her head, removing her hands from the tugging down of the shirt. She hummed a bit as she looked through the closets, keeping her eye on Hiei from the mirror that hung in there.

She picked out a nice black sweater, with white pants with cherries on them. She slid into black boots, then slid a black beanie over her hair. She turned, tossing the shirt to Hiei, before taking the beanie off and brushing through her hair.

"I think you stretched it" Hiei said, looking at the shirt as Oracle put on her usual, cherry lipstick. She rolled her eyes, securing the beanie over her head once more as she took a small bottle and sprayed it over herself.

"It smells like you now" Hiei said, and Oracle laughed a bit.

"Is that a problem? Do you really hate the way I smell?" She asked. He shook his head.

"It's like cherries" he pointed out, and again she rolled her eyes.

"Come on, I'll meet you in the common room" Oracle said, kissing his cheek before he disappeared, and then walking down the stairs.

She hummed a song she had once heard on the radio somewhere…maybe while she had been carried through the muggle city way back when…but it was just stuck in her head now.

_You don't know how you met me_

_You don't know why_

_You can't turn around_

_And say goodbye_

_All you know is when I'm with you_

_I make you free_

_Swim through your veins like a fish in the sea_

"Fits you and Hiei a bit" Botan said, sending Oracle out of her humming daze.

"Oro?" She asked, her eyes a bit wide, making the habitants of the room laugh a bit. She closed them in a laughing way, walking forward to see Hiei seated in a chair. She walked over with a smile. Letting out a yawn and stretching, she fell across him like she had done on Christmas Eve.

"Oof" Hiei said, as she rested in his lap, looking up at him and sniffing a bit.

"So you **_did_ where the shirt" she said, confusing everyone else in the room. He just sorta smiled, and she titled her head to the side a bit.**

"So, what song was that, the one you were singing?" Diana asked.

"I heard it in the human world, I think…but it just sorta came back to me now" Oracle said, humming again.

_I'm singing_

_Follow me everything is alright_

_I'll be the one to tuck you in at night_

_And if you_

_Want to leave I can guarantee_

_You won't find nobody else but me_

She laughed at the weird looks, and did a little cat like flip, landing on her feet.

"Ok, time for breakfast" she said, pulling on Hiei's hand, trotting along with him in her wake. The others followed laughing and chatting, quite the social group of the school.

~*~*~

They chatted through breakfast, attracting much attention with the mention of the party that evening. I guess they were considered a special group, like those people at school that everyone wanted to hang out with. Either they were like that in a good way or a bad way…  

The owls came in through the hall, dropping letters by letters in the hands of owners. Surprising everyone, a white owl, almost silver, dropped a letter into Oracle's hands. She stared at it for a second, looking over the lettering on the front, trying to see if it matched any she knew. Figuring she'd open it later, she placed it on the table, and continued with conversation.

And down the Gryffindor table, Hermione received a letter as well. She let out a startled gasp as she read it, catching the groups' attention. She stood, grasping the letter and running out of the hall, her eyes slightly watering. 

That's when the laughs reached Oracle's ears. She looked up to see Malfoy and his friends cracking up while Opal and Elazul glared at them.

Oracle stood, glaring at the boy and making him choke on his laughter. If she hadn't liked him before, she hated him now. Even if she didn't like Hermione, it was wrong to make people cry and **_laugh_** about it. 

She walked out of the hall, to see Hermione leaning against the wall and crying. She didn't want to ask what was the matter…because having been upset those many times; she knew it just made things worse. She bent down, looking softly at the girl.

Feeling her gaze, Hermione looked up. Oracle circled the girl in her arms as she cried, and promised that whatever it was that the Slytherins had done…she would get back at them.

~*~*~

When they walked back in the hall, they couldn't have been better friends. It had been a bad acquaintance turned good. This surprised all their friends, but after explaining everything to both groups, they understood, and before anyone could tell, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had been invited to the party that night.

"Keiko and Yusuke will come and get you, just so you don't get lost" Oracle smiled, as they walked out of the hall and split their separate ways.

"So, what should we do…since the party isn't till ten" Botan asked, as the Jumi, minus Oracle, split off. Koenma was still there of coarse, and was walking beside her, pacifier at the side of his mouth. Yukina brightened, running to the front of the group, and turning with a smile.

"Let's go ice skating" she smiled. Oracle looked out the window at all the students who were playing the snow, and a little surprised that the lake had turned frozen solid after only a few days.

"Sounds like a plan to me…I haven't been ice skating for ages" she did a little twirl, facing Hiei. "While you join us?" She asked, putting on a puppy dog face. He tried to look away, but her whimpers kept drawing him in, and with a sigh of defeat, he nodded.

"Yes, so we've figured what to do, but there's one problem" Yusuke said. "Where do we get the skates?"

"Silly, that's what magic's for" Oracle smiled, taking hold of Hiei's arm once more. "Forward…march!" She yelled and began to trudge on, the others following as Hiei was pulled along.

~*~*~

Oracle took out her wand, tapping everyone's shoes and giving them blades.

"Easier, more efficient, and go away…when I tell you all the deactivating spell" Oracle smiled, and everyone sweat-dropped. One by one, they set off on the ice, skating in pairs or just trying to get the hang of it. Oracle walked through the snow, her skate an inch away from the ice when she looked back.

She laughed. It seemed that Hiei had fallen down and was now having a hard time of getting up. She walked over to him, behind down.

"Having trouble?" She asked with a smile. He glared at her.

"It's not funny. Could you just help me?" He asked. She leaned forward, lending a hand. He grabbed, and began to pull himself up. Of course, Oracle having all that force brought upon her arm fell over with the weight…right on top of him.

"Gomen" she said with a sweat-drop as she scooted off of him. She sighed, pulling her knees into her body and laying her head on top of them. "How about we just sit here for a while?" She asked Hiei with a smile, turning her head to watch the skaters as they spun about. Hiei crawled up next to her; right on her side with his knees folded in the same fashion, his right arm folded over his knee while his right went over her shoulder.

She scooted in to his body heat, letting out a small, relieved sigh.

"Oracle?" He asked, turning to look at her. She turned, her eyes large and innocent as she let out a small 'hmm?'

"Well, you remember the ring I gave you on Christmas, ne?" He asked, and she nodded, letting her hand be shown where the beautiful ring glittered. "There is something that Demon's do that is a bit more…permanent" he suggested. Her eyes glittered.

"Are you saying you want to make our relationship more 'permanent'?" She asked, doing a bunny ear, in which he closed with his hand that used to rest on his knee.

"Would you abject?" He whispered into her ear, making her shiver a bit, as she pulled her head back.

"No" she replied, smiling. He turned to face her fully, and she did the same, both pairs of their legs folded underneath their bodies. He cast his look at the lake, to see all of their friends turn the corner underneath the ledge that held the castle.

He lifted his hand, brushing the hair off her neck on the right side.

"What are you going to do, suck my blood?" Oracle asked with a small laugh. Hiei glanced at her, and she quieted. She understood by that glance that this was a very important ritual for demons.

He bared his fangs, advancing on her neck. Her eyes widened. Was he REALLY going to suck her blood? His fangs brushed her skin and she shivered with a strange satisfaction. A shocking thing filled her body. His tongue ran itself in circles around a spot in her neck, and then she felt an incredible pain rake her body as his fangs broke the barrier in her skin.

But as fast as it had come, it went away, though his fangs were still embedded in her skin. They sunk lower now, as if he was spreading through her blood. He pulled back, his fangs leaving and letting the fascinating feeling drip away. It was now replaced with pain as the full affect of the wound had affect on her, and her first attempt was to touch it. Hiei grabbed her hand.

"Don't touch it" he said simply, as he leaned down again and started licking the wound. Oracle started to giggle, the surprising feeling no longer lasting, just an intense tickling.

His tongue left her skin, and the pain was gone. She looked up at him, as if asking what he had just done.

"I marked you, mingling ourselves together" he stated.

"Like branding?" She asked. He smiled slightly.

"I guess you could say that" he smirked, and she hit him in the shoulder jokingly.

Their friends appeared around the corner again, seeming ready to leave. Oracle smiled, happy to have just sat on shore with Hiei the whole time. She tapped her wand against her shoes and against Hiei's, both of them standing.

"Why didn't you guys join us?" Botan asked as she stepped off the ice, and her skates disappeared. She slipped a bit, being caught by Koenma who had been behind her.

"I guess we just lost track of time while talking" Oracle smiled, as everyone else stepped off the ice and they began to walk back to the castle. She swept her hair over her neck, now covering the mark, which she was thankful none of them had noticed.

~*~*~

I hope you all are in store for what we have in here?" Oracle asked after dinner, where they stood in front of the portrait. Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny stood there as well, as Oracle said the password. The portrait swung open, to reveal a totally changed common room.

The group gaped.

                

~*~*~__

**Crystal****: CLIFFY! I haven't had one of those for a while. Ok, here's a hint to the next chapter…Neon Paint. Here's another hint…Black Lights. And finally…FLUFF! How did you like the appearance of Koenma, and now the trio will be added in more since they have dispatched their differences. Also, about the demon marking thing. I read it in another fic, and made up the whole thing in this. I just thought it was a good idea, one that could lead to something later on. Ok…so I'll try and have the next chapter up soon. I thought that four practically in a row would sustain most of you.  **

**See ya around…**

**PS: I have now started posting Jumi pictures up at my new website, and as the story goes along, more pictures will be added. Or, I'll add them all up there, and just confuse the hell out of you. You can find them at the homepage on my bio and I hope all you fabulous readers would check it out ^-^**


	19. Neon Paint on New Years Eve

**Crystal****: God…I wish I could just get to typing already. Disclaimer is same ol' same ol'. That's all I really have to say. Let's get cracking, by the way ^-^  **

~*~*~

The room was totally decked out, all the walls and furniture black. On the ceiling and about the room were black lights, lighting the whole room. Music was pounding from somewhere unknown, and one of the rooms' curtains was pulled open, revealing a moon that was still pretty full.

There was a black clothed table with regular party foods: chips, soda, punch, pizza, dip, etc. The oddest thing that caught everyone's attention though were all the bottles among bottles of green, pink, orange, and yellow neon paint that seemed to glow from their containers.

"Let's have some fun" Oracle and Sapphire said at the same time, as they ran into the common room, and the others followed. But what came next surprised them even more. Though not seen before, large drums could now be spotted about the room, with the same colored bottles topping them. Oracle stood behind one, holding two drumsticks.

She winked, and put both drumsticks on one hand, grabbing her wand and swishing it above her head, changing her clothes instantly. Now in a pair of tight, black caprice, she was wearing a black halter with a mesh upper part that wrapped about her neck. She had on black, fingerless gloves that reached her elbows, and a pair of ankle, black boots. 

Sticking the wand back where she had gotten it, she opened up the paint bottles and poured amounts from each onto the drum. (**A/N If you've seen Miss Congeniality, you know where I got this from. I really just decided I was going to do this in Science class. We were painting bones on our hands with neon paint ^-^**)

She picked up the drumsticks in both hands now, twirling them, before she began to hit the drums repeatedly to the music that was playing.

Sapphire had also been following this routine, now dressed in a long sleeved, white bust top and white short shorts, with white, knee high boots. Her long hair was swept up in buns on the top of her head, while Oracle had hers in two, spiky ponytails.

The paint began to splatter all over them; highlighting their bodies and making them glow.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Yusuke asked, walking over to them. Oracle smiled, hitting a large splat off paint and covering his shirt. When Oracle and Sapphire had cast their clothes changing spells, it had happened to everyone else who had stepped into the room, but they had not yet noticed. Now either dressed in white or black, they would blend or glow. 

Yusuke yelled, grabbing another set of drumsticks and beginning to hit the drum as well, splattering more paint on him and her. Opal had taken no time to join the fun, grabbing a drum of her own and beginning to play, with Esmeralda by her side. Diana had joined hesitantly with Sapphire and Rubeun, while Elazul joined Pearl at their own.

Now with only ten people not covered in paint, Oracle slipped away from Yusuke, who was having way too much fun now. She grabbed a pink and orange container of paint, walking up to the group.

"Oracle, what are you doing?" Ron asked nervously, as she smiled and her teeth glowed from within her mouth. She looked down when she noticed the glow.

"Awesome" she said, raising her hands from behind her back and notifying the group of her attentions. They began to scatter, but she opened the bottles and jumped into the air, twirling a bit while squirting all the paint in those two bottles everywhere.

She had succeeded in making very angry covered paint people, and also very interesting black furniture.

"Don't hold a grudge" she said to the group, pulling Hiei away to a drum, handing him a set while she took her own.

"Ok, it's simple. Just hit it to the beat of the music surrounding us, got it" she said, beginning to hit the paint and splattering paint all over both of them. He grinned, picking them up and catching on, beating away.

Everyone else had either taken up a drum or started dancing or eating. It was quite the party as everyone continued, and as an hour passed, everyone was doused in paint.

With one hour left, the drums were switched off, and Oracle took to sitting by the large window with her knees tucked up to her body. She had let her hair down, keeping it back in a low ponytail as she tapped her fingers to the beat and watched the couples spin around.

She brushed her hand against her neck, feeling the mark in her skin. It still stung a bit, and she pulled her hand back quickly once it had met with her skin.

She jumped a bit as a hand touched her shoulder, turning to see Hiei standing there.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, sitting down next to her. She yawned a bit.

"Just tired" she stated, pushing her hair back over the mark. She let out a small yawn at that point, lifting her shoulders up a bit as she did so. She blinked her eyes, turning to look at him once more.

"And to think I was going to ask you to dance" mumbled Hiei, as a nice, soft song flew through the speakers.

"And to think I accepted" Oracle said to him, standing and stretching a bit. He stood as well, leading her to the floor with a very small spin before catching her hands in his. She arranged them about his neck, as he tucked them around her waist. She laid her head upon his shoulder, and he laid his upon hers.

Yukina and Kurama were not to far away, wrapped in a similar position but their eyes staring into each other as they stepped from side to side.

Keiko had her arms intertwined around Yusuke's neck as well, though he had wrapped his arms up her back and placed along the backbone.

Botan had her hands placed over one another on the back of Koenma's neck, as his hands came up her back and wrapped on her shoulders.

Everyone else in the room involved in dancing were in one of these positions as well, or not dancing at all, just sitting and eating, or just sitting for some rest. The drums were vacant, as their upbeat sounds didn't fit in with this song.

_When you love someone_

_You'll do anything_

_You'll do all the crazy things_

_That you can't explain_

_You'd shoot the moon_

_Put out the sun_

_When you love someone_

_You'll deny the truth_

_Believe a lie_

_There'll be times that you'll believe_

_You could really fly_

_But your lonely nights_

_Have just begun_

_When you love someone_

_When you love someone_

_You'll feel it deep inside_

_And nothing else_

_Can ever change your mind_

_When you want someone_

_When you need someone_

_When you love someone_

And it dipped into a bridge, as the couples went on through their dances. It was all slow step, as if floating. No one needed control; they just seemed to move along as they drifted off into a dream world of sweet harmony and fantasy.

_When you love someone_

_You'll sacrifice_

_You'd give it everything you got_

_And you won't think twice_

_You'd risk it all_

_No matter what may come_

_When you love someone_

_You'd shoot the moon_

_Put out the sun_

_When you_

_Love_

_Someone…_

The song ended, as the couples steps faded and another up beat tune started, letting time become known to all who were lost.

Oracle lifted her head from Hiei's shoulder, before clapping her hands together at the song.

"This is the song I was singing before, remember?" Oracle asked, twirling around and beginning to dance, forgetting that she had ever been tired.

_You don't know how you met me_

_You don't know why_

_You can't turn around_

_And say goodbye_

_All you know is when I'm with you_

_I make you free_

_Swim through your veins_

_Like a fish in the sea_

And as the whole song filtered through, Oracle would sing each one, smiling as Hiei watched her dance across the floor and a top a couch.

_I'm singing_

_Follow me_

_Everything is alright_

_I'll be the one to tuck you in at night_

_And if you_

_Want to leave_

_I can guarantee_

_You won't find nobody else like me_

_I'm not worried 'bout the ring you wear_

_Cause as long as no one knows_

_Then nobody can care_

_You're feeling guilty_

_And I'm well aware_

_But you don't look ashamed_

_And baby_

_I'm not scared_

_I'm singing_

_Follow me_

_Everything is alright_

_I'll be the one to tuck you in at night_

_And if you_

_Want to leave_

_I can guarantee_

_You won't find nobody else like me_

_Won't give you money_

_I can't give you the sky_

_You're better off_

_If you don't ask why_

_I'm not the reason_

_That you go astray and_

_We'll be alright if you don't ask me to stay_

_I'll be the one to tuck you in at night_

_And if you want to leave_

_I can guarantee_

_You won't find nobody else like me_

_Don't know how you met me_

_You don't know why_

_You can't turn around_

_And say goodbye_

_All you know is when I'm with you_

_I make you free_

_Swim through your veins_

_Like a fish in the sea_

_I'm singing_

_Follow me_

_Everything is alright_

_I'll be the one to tuck you in at night_

_And if you_

_Want to leave_

_I can guarantee_

_You won't find nobody else like me_

_I'm singing_

_Follow me_

_Everything is alright_

_I'll be the one to tuck you in at night_

_And if you_

_Want to leave_

_I can guarantee_

_You won't find nobody else like me_

_I'm singing_

_Follow me_

_Everything is alright_

_I'll be the one to tuck you in at night_

_And if you_

_Want to leave_

_I can guarantee_

_You won't find nobody else like me_

Oracle bowed, laughing her head off as everyone clapped.

"This is great" Keiko said as she looked around.

"And we're only missing one thing…" Yusuke said, looking about.

"Oh no…" Keiko and Botan muttered.

"SAKE!" Yusuke called, pulling out two large jugs from nowhere.

"Great…now they're all going to get drunk" Keiko muttered.

"People are more fun when they drink, though" Opal said.

"True-true" All the girls said, nodding.

"And there was this one time back home, when Oracle," Oracle clapped her hands over Rubeun's mouth, glaring at him.

"What, what happened?" Yukina asked, looking around.

"I'll tell you all later, when we…where'd the guys go?" Oracle said, looking around. The only guys she could see were Ron, Harry, Rubeun, and Elazul…where had the other four slipped off to?

"How long does it take for Sake to come into effect?" Sapphire asked. 

"About…immediately" Botan said, and they all sweat-dropped. Suddenly, the music that had been playing stopped…and a new song began. But…it was just music, and Keiko blanched as she heard Yusuke's voice mixing with the words.

"Yep…their drunk alright…"she muttered, as he appeared with a hairbrush…using it as a microphone.

(**A/N This is the new version by New Found Glory, and gomen if the lyrics are a bit off…)**

_Yusuke: Tonight it's very clear_

_            As we're both lying here_

_            There's so many things_

_            I wanna say_

_           I will always love you_

_          I will never leave you alone_

Oracle smiled, but then her face blanched as she heard Hiei's voice, and he appeared, also holding a hair brush…Either he had drunken WAY to much Sake…or he had eaten sugar…

_Hiei: Sometimes I just forget_

_       Say things I might regret_

_       It breaks my heart to see you crying_

_      I don't wanna loose you_

_      I could never make it alone_

Everyone in the room burst into laughter as Kurama and Koenma appeared, also carrying hairbrushes. The four girls who had admired them so sweat-dropped…

_All: Cause I am a man_

_     Who will fight_

_     For your honor_

_     I'll be the hero_

_    That you're dreaming of_

_    Gonna live forever_

_    Knowing together_

_   That we did it all_

_   For the glory of love_

_Koenma: You keep me standing tall_

_              You'll help me through it all_

_              I'm always strong when you're _

_             Beside me_

_Kurama: I have always needed you_

_             I could never make it alone_

_Yusuke: 1, 2, 3, 4!_

_All: Cause I am a man_

_    Who will fight_

_    For your honor_

_    I'll be the hero_

_   That you're dreaming of_

_   Gonna live forever_

_   Knowing together_

_  That we did it all_

_  For the glory of love_

_Yusuke: Just like a night in shining armor_

_Koenma: From a long time ago_

_Kurama: Just in time, I will save the day_

_Hiei: Take you to my castle far away_

_       Yea…_

They all fell into simultaneous claps, doing little dance moves while everyone just cracked up. 

_All: I am a man_

_    Who will fight_

_    For your honor_

_    I'll be the hero_

_   That you're been dreaming of_

_   Gonna live forever_

_   Knowing together_

_   That we did it all_

_   For the glory of love_

_All: I am a man_

_    Who will fight_

_    For your honor_

_    I'll be the hero_

_   That you're been dreaming of_

_   Gonna live forever_

_   Knowing together_

_   That we did it all_

_   For the glory of love_

_All: I am a man_

_    Who will fight_

_    For your honor_

_    I'll be the hero_

_   That you're been dreaming of_

_   Gonna live forever_

_   Knowing together_

_   That we did it all_

_   For the glory of love_

_Kurama: We'll live forever_

_Others: Forever…_

_Kurama: Knowing together_

_Others: Together…_

_All: We did it all_

_      For the glory of love_

_Koenma: We did it all for love_

_Hiei: We did it all for love_

_Kurama: We did it all for love_

_Yusuke: We did it all for love…_

They bowed in a mock fashion, causing Yusuke to fall over and Keiko to mutter about having drunk boyfriends.

"How'd we do?" He asked, a big goofy smile on his face as he got up from the floor. She looked down at him, before pouring a big bucket of ice cold water on him. He shot from the ground, his goofy smile gone.

"Ke-Keiko! What the hell was that for?!" Yusuke sputtered.

"To wake you up" Keiko said simply, and Yusuke answered by spitting out a mouthful of water.

"Hey, that's a good idea" Oracle said, picking up a bucket of water, and Yukina and Botan followed.

"Run guys, run!" Yusuke called to them, but they were all standing in a circle hitting each other. "On second thought…make them better before Hiei hurts himself" he nodded, and the girls all through their water in unison.

The boys' eyes became less fogged and Hiei began to steam.

"That wasn't very nice" Kurama said, looking at them, his hair dripping wet with water and excess paint.

"You guys needed it" Botan smiled. They all looked at them.

"I don't like that look" Oracle whispered, backing up with the other girls. "Uh oh…"

They all began running at once, spreading off around the common room, as they guys ran after them. Thinking it just fun, Oracle didn't use her normal speed…but human instead. Nevertheless…Hiei…

"AH!" Oracle called as he tackled her into a couch, and pinned her down. "Ok, ok, you win" Oracle giggled, and Hiei planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Good" he smirked, sitting up, and Oracle flipped up and switched their positions.

"Aha…never release your opponent till you are utmost positive that they will not stab you in the back" Oracle said, as wisely as possible…since she kept bursting into giggles.

"Very true" Hiei muttered.

"Hey guys, five minutes till midnight!" Ginny called. She and the others had all been standing around just watching and drinking punch, talking about this and that.

"YAY! I'm so excited!" Oracle said, clapping her hands. "I've never had anyone to kiss on New Years before" she smiled.

"Um…what if you don't have someone to kiss?" Opal asked.

"Then you watch everyone else" Oracle smiled.

"Great…" Sapphire and Esmeralda said.

"You know…if Topaz were here…" Opal began.

"I don't even want to hear it" all of her sisters said in harmony. Opal pouted.

"Two minutes now" Hermione said.

"Is everybody ready?" Keiko asked, looking around the room.

"YEA!" All the girls called.

"Sure…whatever" the boys mumbled.

"Guys" Keiko muttered, as she shut off the lights for affect. The paint glowed as they all listened for the confirmation of ten seconds.

"30 seconds" Hermione said, watching her watch intently. "15 seconds" She said, and then gave the signal. They all began to count down.

"10…

9…

8…

7…

6…

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

HAPPY NEW YEAR!" They all cried as the lights flew on and balloons and confetti flew from the ceiling covering all the couples as they kissed, and then New Years theme played in the back round.

      _     _

~*~*~__

**Crystal****: Yea…sorry it took me so long…I was working on a whole bunch of other things and while my internet was down this weekend I worked on it…so…yea. You see, I go through these phases in which I will get great inspiration for a certain story and work on it till I get inspiration for another story. That's the system…**

**Crystal: And as of today I have gone into great emotional trauma, so if you read any other of my fics after Saturday, November 8…most of my work will be mushy and depressing…just to tell you. The reason why…I can not say, so don't bother to ask. It is a problem I have to sort out with a certain person, so be prepared for my most depressing stuff to come.**

**Crystal: The songs in this, by the way, in order, are When You Love Someone by Bryan Adams; Follow Me by Uncle Cracker; and Glory of Love by New Found Glory, originally sung by Peter Cetera. Well, that's all folks. **

**See ya around…**

**PS: I have now started posting Jumi pictures up at my new website, and as the story goes along, more pictures will be added. Or, I'll add them all up there, and just confuse the hell out of you. You can find them at the homepage on my bio and I hope all you fabulous readers would check it out ^-^**


	20. When Potions Gets Frisky and Evil Energy...

**Crystal****: CHA! I got 81 reviews ^-^…which is about 4 reviews per chapter -.- BUT! All of you reviewers will get me to 100 before 25, right? Right? RIGHT? T.T**

**Crystal****: I hope so…well, I had promised myself that I would write the next chapter after I got 80 reviews, which NONE of you knew so you couldn't help…but most of you should have realized when you saw I had 79 reviews…**

**Crystal: But ok, away from the review area, I'm writing this chapter because I promised, but I want to get back to Akuna pretty soon after this ^-^; Gomen, but the sequel is killing me for that, so as soon as I finish it…I can write the sequel or work more on this! ^-^**

**Crystal: But I also have a sequel worked out for this…so I'll try to go back and forth on inspiration…since it is getting around Christmas and I have to spend sometime with my family, ya know ^.~**

**Crystal****: But I hopefully won't fall too far behind so that when it's Valentines in real life, it's still in January in the story. That's when I'm going to put full gear onto this story. Ok, so with that, let us begin.**

~*~*~

"First day back" Oracle yawned, stretching her arms above her head as she walked down the stairs. She hadn't felt like running much this morning, might as well appreciate the stairs while they were there.

"Yea…and I don't think we have another break till Easter" Yusuke said, hanging his head. "Great…"

"It's not all that bad, but I bet you just miss Keiko" Botan said, winking at the demon lord. Keiko had left a few days after New Years, but had promised to come visit for Easter break if she could, leaving Yusuke all the more excited.

"That has nothing to do with it…" Yusuke muttered, turning his head to the side.

"Sure it doesn't" Oracle smiled, rolling her eyes. They walked down the main stairs, through the entrance hall and into the Great Hall. It was already pretty filled with students who had woken up early, so the group just scattered amongst the tables.

"So" Oracle began, looking at Hiei as she piled some hash browns on her plate and put a small dab of ketchup at the edge of it.

"So what?" Hiei asked. She smiled a bit.

"So, are we going to keep this thing secret or show it publicly since practically the whole school knows?" Oracle asked. Hiei looked at his own, empty plate, then to her.

"I…guess it wouldn't hurt to show slowly" he said quietly.

"Yatta!" She cried, throwing her arms around his shoulders. Everyone at the table turned to look at them, and Hiei glanced at her with a raised eyebrow. She removed her arms, face a deep shade of scarlet, before she quietly ate her food. Botan, who was seated beside her, patted her shoulder, laughing a bit, and Oracle sent her a small smile.

Before they knew it, the time had come for class, and they were up and scurrying to get to potions. Well, not exactly scurrying since they had 15 minutes a-plenty, but walking pretty damn fast.

They ran to their seats as the clock struck time, and as Yusuke put his bag on the ground, Snape stormed in through the door. He seemed to be in an extremely bad mood, his eyes red with rage.

"Alright class" he said in a twitchy tone, turning to look at them with a glare. "Today we shall be making (**A/N Ok…I have read about this potion somewhere, and I think it was in the story Gimme a Hand Hogwarts…so all credit goes to that for the idea ^-^;**) and aura potion" he said, and the group tensed.

Wizards auras…they were supposed to be silver…none of them had silver auras.

"What are we going to do?" Opal hissed, looking at her sister. Oracle sat for a moment, looking up to Snape…and he was staring right back at her. He knew something…something that only Dumbledore knew…but how did he find out?

"This is a single worked project, any one helping anyone else out…will be punished" Snape said, before he waved his hand to the back of the class. "There is all the ingredients you'll need…plus a strand of your own hair…begin" he muttered, and Oracle smiled brightly.

"That's it…" she muttered under her breath, turning to look at the group while Snape had his back turned. "We use a wizard's piece of hair instead of our own" she smiled.

"But how are we supposed to get a piece of wizards' hair?" Botan asked. 

"Well look around…we're surrounded by them. We grab some from someone on our way up…but stay clear of Harry and Draco…their auras seem…different" Oracle said, standing and making her way towards the back of the room. She could feel Snape's eyes on her the whole time, as she gathered up the ingredients and made her way back…pausing for briefly a second as she plucked a strand from Hermione's head.

Hermione stopped walking, and turned at feeling the prick. Oracle walked by…and Hermione narrowed her eyes for a moment. Had Oracle just pinched her? She shook her head, heading back to where she was seated near Harry and Ron in the back.

"Ok…I got all us girls some hair…how about you boys?" Oracle asked, as she handed Hermione's hair around. They nodded, showing the strands of hair, and then changing them to match their hair colors.

They began their potions…and yet Oracle could still feel Snape's eyes on her. Yes…he knew…more then he should have for that matter…but he also didn't seem…like the Snape she had seen before Christmas break.

His eyes…looked more slated and eviler…and his hair, if possible, more greasy. Suddenly, she felt a lapse within herself, and held her palms against the table to keep herself steady.

That had been…a brain wave…directed at her…and suddenly she felt a presence. A bad presence. A bad presence split into two directions. One for her…and one for Harry.

"Hiei" she hissed, and the fire demon looked up. "Would you mind creating a distraction for me?" She asked.

"What type of distraction are you asking for?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Anything that will make everyone leave, including Snape" Oracle muttered. He smirked, and suddenly she got a bad feeling. Yep…she felt as Hiei's power grew within his hand, and then she saw as the power rolled about the floor…and onto Snape's robe.

His nose lifted into the air, and he sniffed.

"Alright, who messed up on their potion already?" He asked in an annoyed tone, and then a Slytherin girl raised her hand.

"Um…sir…your on fire" she muttered, and he glared at her, before looking down. His eyes widened, and he jumped a bit as the fire became larger and his whole leg had caught fire. And he just…couldn't get it out. All the students began to run out of the room, and he did as well, only to leave the small group there. Opal caught Harry's arm before he could leave, letting the other two to run ahead, and they pulled him into the dungeon, shutting the door.

"Harry?" Hermione said, turning behind her…and she stopped dead. "Harry?!" She asked panicked, looking around only Ron had joined in with them. This was not a good time for him to go missing.

~*~*~

Harry struggled a bit, before he saw exactly who was in the room. But the room…seemed different. There was…an emerald green haze covering them. 

"The shield is set" Elazul said, as the half circle surrounded them. And now…all of them except Harry could see the black power creeping along the side of the shield.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked, and Oracle looked at him.

"I think…you should take a seat Harry" Oracle said, and he did…jumping a bit as he saw the green haze sparking around him as the black power hit into it.

"What is that?" Harry asked, finally spotting it.

"Something that's after you…and me" Oracle said, as she took a seat beside him.

"After me…" he said, watching it…and seeing that it was the shape of a snake. "But…why after you?" He asked. Oracle reached up, unlatching the top-most buttons of her cloak, letting them fall so he could see her core.

"Remember this…" she asked, looking at him, her eyes once again that serious purple color.

"Yea…the thing that twinkled that one day on the roof…" Harry said, nodding slightly.

"This…is my core…and when it twinkled that one day, it is because everyone here who you did not see at the beginning when you met all of us…were coming closer" Oracle said. At this, every other Jumi in the room dropped their own robes which they had been wearing in the same style as her, and all of their cores shone. They all twinkled.

Harry seemed to be at a lose of words…so he just looked at her with a look that urged her to continue.

"They were coming to get me…to save me…because 50 years ago…I was kidnapped…"

"50?! But you look no older then 16!" Harry cried, his eyes wide. Oracle laughed slightly.

"Yes, maybe so…but I am actually 400…Opal is 375…Sapphire is 350…that's why they look younger then us. We were all put in the same year for special reasons…but Diana, Rubeun, and Elazul are all older then us…Esmeralda is my age…and Pearl is Sapphire's age…" Oracle said.

"But like I was saying…I had been kidnapped from my world…the world of Mana, and my home of the Bejeweled city…though thankfully I was not there when it happened. I was being sold, kept in my tinniest form, in a dirty little shop in Knock-turn alley…when Dumbledore found me…"

"That's when he told Koenma, ruler of the spirit world-where Mana is also located-to send these five to save me as well" Oracle said, motioning to the group who did not have cores exposed. "But that is their story to tell, though I do insist this would be time to get everything out in the open" Oracle said, turning to look at them for the first time.

Hiei's face froze as he caught sight of her face. It was emotionless…firm…nothing like it had ever been before…and the purple seemed deeper then before. But his face came back to focus as Yusuke started talking.

"Well…I've been with Koenma two years now…I died in a car crash when I was 14, came back to life, Yatta-Yatta-Yatta, it's a very long story. Anyway, I'm a Spirit Detective, and not to far back, I became a Demon Lord, which is another very long and very complicated story. (**A/N If I got this wrong…I'M SO SORRY! I HAVEN'T SEEN THIS MOVIE YET! I don't know how old he is when he becomes Demon Lord, so please forgive me ;_; and if I just ruined that whole movie for anyone…I'M SORRY!) But I get recruited to go on special missions, and this one not only had to do with protecting and rescuing Oracle, but protecting you as well" Yusuke said, and the black energy chose that time to crash into the shield, which sparked some more.**

"Well me, you see, I'm guider of the River Styx, or as some people call me, the Grim Reaper ^-^ I'm Koenma's right hand person all the way, and try to help Yusuke on his missions as much as possible" Botan smiled, being as happy-go-lucky as ever.

"I am a Youko, a fox demon, though this is my alternate form that I must use in the human and sometimes demon and spirit world. My Youko is a very much wanted criminal, but not to go into that right now. From Yusuke's first mission I was recruited under Koenma's wing, but I've been a member of the team really since the Four Saint Beasts" Kurama said.

"I'm a Koorume (**A/N @.@ I have no clue how to spell that…) or an ice apparition as it can be known. I'm also Hiei's twin sister…but he was keeping it from me till recently…probably why I didn't have a last name at the sorting" Yukina smiled slightly.**

"And I'm also part Koorume…but part fire apparition as well. I've been on the team since the Four Saint Beasts and no longer…my past is no need of your concern…basically, don't touch my sister _or_ Oracle" Hiei said, narrowing his eyes. Oracle looked down at the floor for a bit, a small smile playing across her face, before she turned back to Harry, her face just as steely as before.

"Both of us are in danger Harry…Voldemort is after you for you…but he is after me for my core. He would go after the others…but mine is different, and I only just discovered this. I have the power of a Clarius in my core…and a Clarius is a Jumi, of which is the name of my race, which can shed tears…tears of life…I'm afraid Voldemort will be close to unstoppable…with my core in his possession…"

~*~*~

**Crystal****: Should I leave it here, you think?**

**Readers: -.-**

**Crystal****: Yea, your right, it's been WAY to long since I've updated…but wouldn't this have made the best cliffhanger ^-^**

~*~*~

Harry looked at Oracle with frightened eyes at her statement, and all at once, the shield went down…and the power surged for the two, close enough to get both of them with one swipe.

Oracle lashed around, seeing the energy coming towards them.

"Harry, run, run far away from this room, but whatever you do" Oracle began, pushing him towards the door. "Don't tell anybody what we have told you today" she called, as she pushed him out the door, and locked it.

Harry stood out there, dumbfounded, before he started running…and started running fast. His first idea was to go to Dumbledore…he might be able to help them…but Oracle had told him not to tell anyone…and he would just have to stick with that till it came time he just couldn't hold it anymore…

"HARRY!" At the call, he looked up to see Ginny, Hermione, and Ron running towards him.

"What happened Harry? Are you alright?" Hermione asked, looking at him with worry-filled eyes.

"Yea…I'm fine" he muttered.

"But where'd you go? A second you were right behind us, and then you just disappeared" Ron said in an exhausted tone. They must have spent that whole time looking for him.

"I got lost…" Harry said, trying to think of a way to fool them. Ron seemed quizzical for a moment, as did Ginny and Hermione. "The fumes from the potions…they made me dizzy…so I had a harder time coming back" he said quickly and Ron nodded.

"Whatever mate…" he mumbled, before Ginny walked up to Harry.

"Did…Draco get out alright?" She mumbled, and Ron turned to look at her.

"Ginny!" He called, grabbing her robe and beginning to protest down at her. She squirmed.

"Stop Ron! Your hissing my ear off…" she complained, but he didn't stop. Harry looked over at Hermione…she wasn't fooled one bit by his lame excuse. She came over, taking hold of his arm and looking up at him.

"What really happened, Harry?" She said. He swallowed a breath of air. "Harry…" she pushed on, when there was a load explosion…from the dungeons. Harry's eyes filled with fear…

"We have to get out of here…back to the common room, come on!" He urged, grabbing them all by their robes and beginning to pull.

"But shouldn't we go check it out…" Ron asked. Harry looked at him, his eyes serious.

"No…not this time…"

~*~*~

(**A/N Thought you'd all enjoy sometime with our trio there ^-^ I noticed just how much I've left them out in this story…)**

"BOTAN!" Yusuke called as she was slammed against the door, sending it open. Oracle watched, eyes full of worry from inside the shield that had been set up around her. She could break it if need be…but the energy couldn't.

The energy zoomed towards the door, but Sapphire stopped it, sending a flow of energy to block out the door. It turned towards her, and Yukina took this time to try and sneak out to get to Botan. But the energy saw her.

"Yukina!" Oracle called, and Hiei and Kurama both turned. Kurama got to it first, getting out his rose whip and lashing it at the energy, as Hiei picked up his sister and set her outside the door area. Another shield that would keep the energy in the room.

"Stay out here" he ordered, and she nodded. He ran back in as she went to tend to Botan, and he unsheathed his sword.

Oracle felt weak…she could do nothing…nothing at all. She fingered her cloths since her robes were on the ground outside of the shield…and then her eyes widened as she pulled the flip fan from inside her shield. She smiled, kicking at the shield and letting it drop.

"Oracle, no!" Diana called, and Hiei turned at that call as well, his eyes widening, and the energy knocked him into one of the stone walls. Oracle pulsed with anger. She flipped open the fan, which went all the way around, forming a circular blade.

Her energy pulsed into it, making it glow with the same radiance as her core. The energy turned to her, what seemed to be its eyes narrowing in favor. It began racing towards her, and she tossed the blade, but it went above it, and cut down one of the hanging lights, which dropped onto it, holding it still.

She knew if she had cut it in half…it would have just given them another problem.

Opal rushed forward, moving her hands in certain ways, forming seals, and soon Sapphire had done it and Diana. Oracle joined in. The energy began to dissolve, and soon disappeared. A very old trick they had pulled…which only the four of them knew.

They heard footsteps, and quickly the Jumi secured their robes in respectful position, before running out the door. Botan seemed to be close to good as new, and they all helped her up, before they walked in the opposite directions of the footsteps.

~*~*~

That night at dinner, Dumbledore watched the group. He knew what had happened that day…and it was only close to being half past the year. Voldemort was getting more eager for Oracle's power…but hopefully…he would wait to strike for a while. But all Dumbledore could do…was pray.

~*~*~

"Ow, ow, ow, ow" Hiei repeated as Oracle put rubbing alcohol on his arm. He would only say this now because if he didn't, Oracle would push on the wound just to hear him say it. It was one of her ways of saying 'you don't need to be a tough guy around me, so be weak for a change.'

"Maybe not this weak" Oracle laughed, rapping gauze around the wound. She patted it, before taking a cloth and the basin of water and beginning to clean up the scratches on his face. "It's a wonder to me why no one asked of this at dinner" she muttered.

"Simple…I kept my head looking at the table, and if anyone asked why, I'd just lift up my eyes…give them one of my glares" he smirked quietly. (**A/N O.o that's a weird phrase…I didn't know you could smirk in volume…) Oracle laughed, placing a bandage over one of the cuts, a kissing it softly.**

"There, all done" she smiled, and he looked at her, eyes turning serious.

"Oracle…is something wrong?" He asked, letting his eyes pry into hers. She looked down for a moment.

"Not something that I can't handle…don't worry, I'll be fine" she smiled, keeping her eyes closed. That way…he couldn't pry.

'Don't make me do it the hard way' he thought into her head, and she opened her eyes. They were a deep, sea green, between blue and green.

"It's just…today I realized what a threat I was to everyone…because that evil wizard is after me, all the people I care about are trying to protect me…and getting hurt in the process. It's something that's hard to live with, in my case" she said, biting her lip. Hiei took hold of her hands in one of her, placing the other on her cheek.

"Don't worry…we won't fail in our mission…and if we get hurt, know that it's because we're willing to get hurt for you. You're not telling us to get hurt to protect you, we do it out of free will because we care for you" Hiei said. Oracle smiled at him.

"You always know the right things to say" she laughed a bit.

"Hn…well it only just started recently, I guess" Hiei smiled. Oracle looked up, a smile on her face, and her eyes became their amazing emerald again, and she laughed looking at him again.

"Look up" she motioned to the bed post that hung over her bed, since that's where they were sitting. He did, and looked back at her.

"Isn't it a tad late for mistletoe?" He asked, smiling.

"It's never too late for mistletoe" she smiled, leaning in a placing a tender kiss on his lips. He leaned into it, and then they broke apart after a short while.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Come on Hiei, Oracle needs her sleep too!" Botan called through the door laughing, and both of them looked down blushing.

"Goodnight Oracle" Hiei said, as he walked towards the door.

"Night Hiei" she smiled, as he left, and then she fell back, already being in her night clothes. She rolled over and snuggled under the covers, letting her eyes close in a restful sleep.

~*~*~

**Crystal****: O.O I…am SO SORRY! I'VE DELAYED THIS CHAPTER SO MUCH! IT'S JUST I HAD NOTHING TO WRITE, AND THEN I JUST GOT INSPIRATION LAST NIGHT, BUT I PROMISE I WILL HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER OUT FASTER, I REALLY, REALLY DO!**

**Crystal****: Well, now that apologies are over, Valentines day will be in the next chapter O.o I know it's kind of soon, but the ending to this story seems to be creeping up everywhere…so…**

**Crystal****: Eh…but don't worry…the earliest I would even consider the attack would be around…April their time…is that to soon? It's just, I want to be different…every time in the books the big battle is always right before the end of summer…well, at least this way, there's more story to it. Besides, I'm going to finish off the year, you should have no worries about that.**

**Crystal: So, Until I update again, ja mata ne! ** ****


End file.
